Way Back When
by AmongAllMisfits
Summary: Stella and Brandon were best friends when they were six, but that all changed when Stella moved away. 11 years later, Stella moves back to her old town where she starts attending a new highschool and goes face to face with none other than Brandon. But there's just one problem. Stella and Brandon don't reunite as friends, they reunite as... enemies!
1. Memories

Chapter 1: Memories

Flashback…

"Hey Brandon, wait up", yelled a six year old girl with gold colored hair to her best friend

"C'mon, Stella, they're right there", a six year old boy with brown hair yelled back

It was a hot Wednesday morning, and two kids were on their way to an ice-cream truck. "hi-ya, can I have chocolate fudge", asked Stella "and can I have a vanilla swirl", asked Brandon "alright, here you go" replied Taylor, the so called "ice-cream man"

After Brandon and Stella paid Taylor, they walked together through the park. They stopped by the lake and sat down as they ate their ice cream.

Brandon: "Hey Stella"

Stella: "Yeah"

Brandon: "Did you know that if you throw a pebble in the water and it skips 3 times before sinking, you'll find the person you'll love for the rest of your life?" asked Brandon

"Really, were did you hear that from, your mom?", replied Stella

Brandon: "Uh"…..

Stella: "well, I already know who the love of MY life is!"

Brandon: "and who is that?"

Stella: "Blake"

Brandon: "your cat?"

Stella: "no silly, Blake from daycare!"

Brandon: "ew he's oog-il-y, and how could you like him if he doesn't even know your name?"

Stella: "first of all, he's not ugly, and second of all, you're just jealous!"

"that's not true!", Brandon argued

"uh huh, you're jell-oose!", Stella teased

End of flashback..

Ring rinnngggg!

A 17 year old blonde stumbled out of bed after hearing her alarm clock. It was Sunday and her family was getting ready to move back to her old town in Gardenia. The town she made most of her childhood memories…the town where she made her first best friend. Ever since her parents told her they were moving back just a couple months ago, she had been having flashbacks of her childhood in Gardenia. She wondered if her old friends were still there, and if anyone would remember her.

"Of course they would remember me", she thought to herself, "I mean seriously people, who would forget about the little girl who broke the record of the most eaten ice cream in a day, especially by a six year old"

Sure they would remember her, but would they recognize her? She wasn't the little girl who loved wearing tiaras and sparkly pink gowns in the summer. The little girl who always wore pigtails. The little girl who ate ice cream with her best friend every single day!

No. Stella had grown up to be a very beautiful young woman. Her pigtails were replaced with long flowing golden locks that reached her waist. Her little pink gowns were now formal blouses and skirts, her small hazel orbs became beautiful honey like eyes, always filled with love, her chubby little body she earned from eating too much ice cream turned into a slim model like one. She wasn't skinny, but she was fit. Her cheeks were always rosy, and her lips were a light pink and as soft as a cushion, it almost looked like she had been kissed by a rose. Some people would say that her smile was her best feature. Pearly white teeth that are perfectly aligned, a smile that could win a million dollars and make everybody smile along with her. As a plus, she had also grown a lot taller. So let's just put it this way. She was drop dead gorgeous.

The only thing that didn't change was her personality. Whenever you were with her, you could almost picture her in her little kid form. She was so bubbly, energetic, and always wanted to have fun. Everybody couldn't help but admire her. Her beauty and youth reflected on her love for life. She could always light up the room! But the thing that hadn't changed the most, was her love for ice cream. The girl could eat a hundred gallons of ice cream (if you let her) without gaining any weight.

Stella walked over to her closet and picked a white and pink top with a matching mini skirt, and slipped on some matching wedges after. Then, she walked over to her vanity, put a light coat of makeup on, and let down her hair that she put in pony tail just yesterday. Stella watched as her golden locks made its way down her back, and coiled down to her waist. She took a pink flower clip from her drawer and put it on her head, making sure to separate her long locks, and her bangs (which she combed to the side). After adding a few finishing touches to her attire, Stella walked down the stairs to the kitchen, and was greeted by her mother.

"Good morning Stella", greeted her mother who was currently putting some of their kitchen wear in big brown boxes.

"Hi mom" replied Stella as she plopped into her chair by the table and started munching on a bagel. "Did…dad…go to…umph…work?", Stella asked her mother in between her bites.

"Yup", stated her mother, now putting utensils in small containers. "Stella", her mother began, "do you remember when we first moved to Florida?"

"um, yeah, I guess", said Stella, now examining the designs on her pink skirt.

"you were only six, and you kept complaining about how they didn't sell good ice cream here. And then you started tearing up about how you wouldn't be able to see Brandon anymore. I think we took you to about 10 ice cream shops, but you still put up your little rant."

"Yeah", Stella chuckled at the memory. She must admit that ice cream in Gardenia tasted much better than the ice cream they had in Florida. She remembered her parents taking her to multiple ice cream shops, her refusing to taste any of the flavors. She also remembered crying about Brandon. How she would have to eat her ice cream alone. Ya know, all that little kid stuff.

"That was 11 years ago Stella, and think about what it'll be like when we get back!", her mother said as she got up and put some boxes in the corner. "You should probably start packing up now. The movers are coming tomorrow. We're leaving at noon"

"Okay", replied Stella as she walked up the steps…And that's when all her memories came flooding back to her!

AN: hi-ya… I hope you liked the first chapter. Sorry if it was kindoff short. I've been having a serious case of writers block. Anyways… the next chapter will be about Brandon… after that, the chapters will be in the characters perspective! Tell me if you like it so I know if I should keep writing. Any types of suggestions are welcome! I'd really like to know what you think! Review! – snb4evs


	2. Pictures in my Closet

Chapter 2: pictures in my closet

Brandon woke up with a big headache. He just had another one of his childhood flashbacks (which he started having just a few months ago… odd right?)

He got out of bed and walked out of his room and into the bathroom. Brandon took his toothbrush out, and started brushing his teeth. After he finished gargling, he stared at his reflection in the mirror for a couple of minutes.

Brandon had also grown up to be stunning young man. He was the school it boy, quarterback in football, straight A student, a flirt, and very handsome! Everybody wanted to either be Brandon, or be with Brandon. He was the whole package… no doubt about it!

His brown hair was always perfect, his bangs parting and covering most of his left eye on his perfectly symmetrical face. His eyes were pools of chocolate, his voice so soothing and calm. He had perfect abs, no rolls, and was very muscular, but not too muscular that it made him look like he over exercises. He looked completely different compared to the 6 year old Brandon.

Brandon was now 17 years old, a senior in highschool, going on to 18. Ever since his best friend moved away 11 years ago, he made major changes in his life. He no longer ate icecream every day like they use to. He rarely walked in the park and sat at their favorite spot by the lake. Instead, he started hanging out with the boys, playing sports, socializing with the girls (until he was old enough to flirt…in his case 12 years old), and when he reached the age of 13, he started working out… BIG TIME!

He walked back into his room and to his closet as he put on a blue shirt, along with red and white pants that matched his sports jacket. Just when he was about to leave, something in the back of his closet caught his eye. He moved some of his stuff away, and picked up a little picture frame. It was a picture of Brandon and Stella when they were 6. Stella was sitting by the lake in a little pink dress with a tiara on her head eating chocolate icecream. Brandon was sitting next to her eating vanilla icecream. They both stared into the camera, happiness gleaming in their eyes.

Brandon put down the frame, and picked up a tiny pink tiara, and just stared at it. He instantly had a flashback.

Flashback…

"Do you really have to go?" Brandon asked his bestfriend.

"yeah, my mom got a new job in Florida. She says it will help us buy more icecream!" replied Stella

"but we have good ice cream here" argued Brandon as he stared at the ground

"I know! I don't want to leave either! But mom says we have to. We have a whole new life over there!"

"Stella", her mother yelled from the car, "time to go!"

Stella looked at her mom, then turned back to Brandon

"Here, take this, it's something you can remember me by!" Stella said as she handed Brandon an elegant pink tiara.

"Your lucky tiara?" said Brandon bewildered handing the little crown back to Stella, "I can't take this"

"yes you can, and you will!" corrected Stella

"Stella!" her mother called out again

"well, I guess I'll be going now! Promise me that you'll come visit us at my new house so we could eat icecream together okay!"

"okay"

End of flashback…

Brandon looked down at the small accessory until he couldn't anymore. He took the picture frame and the tiara, and stuffed them both in the closet. Without thinking twice, Brandon took his backpack from his desk, and walked out of his room and down the stairs. He then exited his house and walked to school. He didn't even bother to look back. He just kept walking. He ignored all of the hi's and hello's from the fellow passerby's.

That photo frame and tiara brought back too many memories….Too much for Brandon to handle.

AN: hey hey hey… so that was the 2nd chapter. I hope you liked it! Notice that icecream plays a pretty big role in this story. You'll probably read about it more than once in each chapter. Bet on it! Sorry if it was kind of deep! If you have any suggestions tell me. I'd be glad to know your thoughts and ideas. The next chapters will be Stella's point of view or Brandon's. I would update the next chapter sooner, but I need to know if you would like me to continue the story. Review! –snb4evss


	3. Recalling the Past

Chapter 3: recalling the past

Stella's pov

I walked up the stairs and to my room, when suddenly; I stopped dead in my tracks. I didn't really know what happened. I just remember stopping in the middle of the hall way, and then having a major head ache. I leaned against a nearby table that had some old photos of me when I was a little girl. My eyes suddenly averted from across the hall, to the picture with a little boy and girl in the park. My vision started to blur rapidly as I let out a blood curling screech. I scrunched my eyes together as the pain hit my head.

"Stella" my mother called out to me in the kitchen, "are you okay?", I heard the concern layered in her question.

I winced in pain one more time, and held my head. "yeah, I'm fine", I called back

I pushed myself off of the table, and then waddled over to my room. My head still hurt, and my vision was still a little blurry.

I stumbled into the medium sized room, and then flopped onto my bed as I took a deep breath, and stared at the ceiling. Suddenly, I started hearing voices. At first, I thought I was hallucinating, but as the minutes passed by, I suddenly knew why. I was recalling something from my past again.

"no mom", I heard, "I won't do it, I want to go home"

Then I heard another voice. It was my mother's. "Stella, when will you understand, this is home!"

I closed my eyes once again, and buried my head in my pillow. Still, I heard the voices.

"c'mon Stella, it's not that bad", I heard someone who I think was my father say, "there is plenty of ice cream over here!"

"No daddy!", little me said, "I miss Brandon!"

"I know honey, I know"

I was at my breaking point already. I wanted this to stop. I didn't want to remember any of this!

"Shut up!", I screamed, hot tears already pouring out of my eyes, "get out of my head!'

I threw a nearby photo frame at the wall. It made a loud clash, but when I walked towards the wall to pick it up, I was surprised to find that it didn't break. I couldn't exactly see the picture clearly since my vision was still a little blurred, but as I ran my finger over the frame I felt no cracks. I sunk to the floor, and leaned my back against the wall.

I just stayed on the ground, as stared into space. I started to think.

I wasn't ready. I couldn't go back to the place I left 11 years ago just yet, I didn't want to go back, I never wanted to look back, but of course…nothing ever goes my way! Just my luck!

I walked over to my table, and placed the picture on top of it, putting the frame down face forward.

Then I walked out of my room, and down the stairs…

* * *

**A/N: Hello children. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'll be doing a questions/answer thingy on the next chapter so type me anything in your reviews and I'll try to answer them! And sorry if this chap was sort of short. If you haven't noticed, I update my stories every 2 days! Just wanted to say that! Type to u in 48 hours! Til then... REVIEW! I'll be waiting...  
**

**snb4evss**


	4. Mirror Reflections

**A/N: hey…I'm being really lazy so I'm gonna skip the part where they are packing the rest of their stuff. Right now, the scene is supposedly the next day after Stella "recalled a part from her past".**

**And thank you to everyone who reviewed! I will be replying to them now!**

**Pikachuuuuuuuuu**\- Haha, don't worry, this story will be complete! You can bet on it!

**Ammie**\- Thank you, that's very nice, if you have any stories I bet they're awesome too!

**iradfs**\- Hello there, I know that it's kind of confusing since this is a non-magical story, but, there will be more of those weird flashback stuff, believe me… but I'll have you know that there is a very good reason behind it and when the reason is revealed, I'm sure it will shock you all!

**Bree**\- Thank you soooo much for your very nice comments! I'm sorry it was short but you know the feeling when you typing at your computer for hours and you feel like you've written a whole book, but then once you upload it you see how little it is. That my friend, is what I feel like!

**MusaxRiven**\- Thank you too for your very kind words! U r awesome!

**I'll respond to more reviews in the other chapter! Just to let you know, I'll be posting a chapter every two days! Thanks! Enjoy…**

* * *

chapter 4: mirror reflections

I watched as some of the movers took some boxes from the corner of the dining room, and store it into the trunk of a white truck. We had just finished packing and storing most of our belongings. Right now, my dad is helping some of the movers put the couch into the truck, while my mom helps the others store some boxes into our car.

As for me… I'm just watching everyone else do all the work. Why you ask? Well… because right now… I'm eating pistachio ice cream! Yup don't mind me… I'm just chill'n at the counter!

But… I decided to set my ice cream down, and look around the house that was now known to me as home. I actually think that it's pretty stupid. It took me about 11 years to finally accept this place as my new home, and right when I do, my parents tell me that we're moving out!

I walked through the halls, and stared at what was left in the house.

I felt like the six year old me when we first moved in. I was just roaming the halls, and looking through the rooms.

I don't know how, but somehow I found myself walking up the stairs and into the master bedroom. I breathed in the familiar Shea butter scent of the room, and walked over to the corner. I sat down on a white arm chair that was covered with clear plastic. I looked around the room and slowly observed my surroundings. To my left was a small glass coffee table, or what I thought looked like a coffee table. Pretty much everything was covered either with clear plastic, or a white sheet. I turned to my right, and saw my mom's little white vanity. I looked at my reflection in the mirror from where I was standing, and just stared. I wasn't really sure what was happening, but I thought I saw a little girl staring back at me from the other side of the mirror.

I stared into her honey like eyes, and looked at her flowing blond hair.

This was all too familiar… I was staring at little me.

It looked like "I" was crying. "My" little cheeks were stained with tears, and my nose looked a little puffy. I couldn't help but feel broken hearted at this sight. I remembered the day I cried like that as if was just yesterday.

I got up from the armchair, and slowly walked over to the little white vanity. As I got closer to the mirror, I could see the little girl's frown curl into a slight smile. I was a little confused at her motive. It looked like she was trying to tell something. I felt as if she was mocking me.

Just as I reached the table and my finger brushed against its' smooth surface, the little girl turned into dust.

Her small figure turned into another blonde who looked about the age of twelve, to another girl who looked the age of 15, to my original age. Only this time, it wasn't my reflection. Well…maybe it was, but it wasn't my reflection at the moment. The "me" inside of the mirror looked a little more mature, like she knew something that I didn't, which is kind of ironic since she is me.

I reached my hand out to touch the mirror. My hand didn't seem to go through, but it did touch the surface of the mirror. The girl inside didn't really react to my sudden movement. All she did was nod, and then fade away. Her figure then turned into my figure. I squinted a couple of times to make sure it was really me!

Man was I losing it! First I had flashbacks of my childhood, then, I've been having recalls of my past, and now, I'm seeing "me" in different age forms through the mirror.

I shook my head in disbelief, and walked out of the room. Then, I walked down the stairs, and out the door. My mom and dad were already waiting for me in the car. Before I entered the vehicle, I took one last look at the house that I had just learned to call home. I took a deep breath, and entered the car.

And before I knew it…_ we were gone…._

* * *

**A/N: Hello once again! I'll have you know right now that this story will probably not have a happy ending! It'll be pretty tragic, but you'll have to wait to find out! I have these two shocking twists planned out in the story so stay tuned! Mwahaha!...Thanks! Review!**

**-snb4evss**


	5. Welcome Home

**A/N: Hello once again! I'll have you know right now that this story will probably not have a happy ending! It'll be pretty tragic, but you'll have to wait to find out! I have these two shocking twists planned out in the story so stay tuned! Mwahaha!...**

**And thank you to everyone who reviewed! I will be replying to them once again!**

**ShortAsianv23**\- um… I don't really know what you mean since you added a happy face, but I'm sorry that my story is getting confusing, but I assure you that later on in the story, everything will make sense .

**MusaxRiven**\- Thank you for your kind words! But… I will tell you that once chapter 6 is over, then the chapters will be longer. I actually typed 6 chapters for the story like 7 months ago so I'm just posting the chapters I've already written until chapter 7! So yeah!

**iradfs**\- hi…I know you all want to know what the reflection meant, and you will all know soon enough so stay tuned!

**SweetiePie015**\- Thank you for reviewing and saying this story is getting very interesting! It means a lot and gives me further reason to post chapte**r 5!**

**Remember, I update every 2 days! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: welcome home

I stared out the window of our car as we passed by the familiar "Welcome to Gardenia" sign. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

Was I ready for this? I wasn't so sure how people would react if I came back. I didn't know how I would react now that we've moved back.

For the past 11 years, I've tried to forget about this town. I had a new life in Florida. I didn't need the memories of my childhood to haunt my new future.

I opened my eyes again, and gasped at the view that was given to me.

This didn't look like Gardenia at all.

The country houses were now replaced with condos and apartments. The only houses that were left looked like they cost over $50,000 (or more, Idk how much houses cost now-a-days) dollars!

I looked over to my right, and saw the park.

I remember playing there when I was little. My best friend and I would always sit by the lake and eat ice cream. At least they didn't really change the whole park. The willow tree I used to sit under was still there, of course the lake didn't move, although I don't remember there ever being a playground. But it looked like they removed the ice-cream parlor I used to go to on Sundays when the ice cream truck didn't show up.

As I turned back around to look at the other window, we passed by a Highschool. I pressed my hands against the glass window, and just looked at it. Our car had stopped due to some traffic, so it gave me some time to look at the school. It looked as if the students were on lunch break. Most of the kids were just laying around or talking.

The school's name is Walden Garden High. My mom said that I would start going there next week.

The light turned green, and our car started up again. We drove straight, and then took a left. We entered a small looking community, and my dad parked infront of a tan looking two story house. It looked as if it were constructed just a couple years ago. The lawn was green and looked like it had just been mowed, and there was a beautiful stone path leading up to about 3 steps, and then the door to the house.

"Well Stella, welcome home", my mother cooed.

My dad stepped out of the car, and got our bags out of the truck as we followed lead. The moving truck had just arrived a couple of minutes after us. I took my stuff from my father and watched him walk over to the truck. My mother went back in the car and took something out.

It looked like it was the house keys, and she seemed to have three of them. She gave one of them to me, and stuffed the other two in her pocket.

"Go ahead, look around. We'll catch up with you later", my mother told me

I just nodded in respond, and started up the steps. My luggage trailed behind me as I walked. I stopped when I met with an elegant glass door with black patterns outside of it. I slowly put the keys through the keyhole, and twisted the knob.

Then, I pushed the door open…

* * *

**AN: Wuz up… so that was the fifth chapter! I hope ya'll enjoyed reading it as much as I had writing it! So now she's back in Gardenia… and you have no idea how dramatic things are about to get…. Teehee! Review!**


	6. Just Like a Princess

** A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! All of ya'll are awesome!**

**love winx**\- thank you soo much for reviewing and making a sequel to_ "A Letter's Worth a Thousand Words"_. I've already added you to my favorites and I was the first to review :0. Please update soon and keep up the good work!

**MusaRiven125**\- Thank you for reviewing as well and thank you for pm-ing me! I got your message and sent you one as well! My grandmother's viewing actually was yesterday and I just got back from her burial. I was thinking of not updating today but I thought never mind since my reviewers are _sooo awesome!_

**Julieee0721-**_ Happy Happy Birthday to You_ (in belated, by a day )! Just think of this chapter as my mini present for you! Stay awesome my friend! I'll also add you as one of my favorite authors and PM you so check it out when you log in!

**kittyxo**\- _omg thank you for you awesome words_ right there! And I can't wait for Brandon and Stella to meet and fight as well… well, sort of since I'm the writer but anyways….

**iradfs**\- thank you for reviewing too! I know you want them to meet at school, but I was sort of planning for them to meet un-officially before school… Maybe the next chapter will explain a little…. _Maybe_

**MusaxRiven**\- alright, let me be totally honest with you. You, have got to be one of my_ favorite reviewers I have_! You leave such nice comments in every chapter giving me a reason to continue this story! I would give you hug if I could!

**Thank you once again for reviewing! Feel free to PM me anytime! I'll definitely respond to them!**

**I might have to update a little late since I have to type chapter 7 and so on (I typed chapter 1-7 a couple of months ago and then decided to post the story 3 months later) but the good thing is that I'll most definitely make the chapters longer!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Just Like a Princess

I stood in the middle of the doorway and examined my surroundings.

The house was filled with exquisite tiling and had a very cozy feeling in it. There were two spiral staircases leading up to the second floor.

On the ceiling there was a beautiful glass chandelier that shimmered with the other lights that were around the house.

There were also side tables where you could put pictures on, and about 3 doors with rooms leading up to who knows where!

I walked through the doorway and into the kitchen, to the dining room, to the living room, to the game room, to the study room, to their ginormous backyard with its' glorious pool, god this house was huge!

Since when did they make the houses in Gardenia like this?

I finally found my way back inside and started up one of the staircases. I was met with an exquisite hallway, well hallways since there are like 3 going in different directions.

I finally chose to look at the hallway towards my right first. The hallway was pretty long, it looked like it even lead to a third floor!

There were about four rooms on this hall. I looked across the other side of the room and saw that the left side had 3 rooms, and the one straight had two big glass doors, something to which looks like it leads up to a yoga room! I'll have to check it out later.

I turned back around, and went through the first room that caught my eye. The room had a beautiful white boarder around it, and an elegant door knob on it.

… of course…

Inside of the room, there were about 3 steps leading up to a kingbed, on both sides of the bed there was a night stand, one with a lamp, and the other empty.

There was also a white vanity, across from that was a study desk with a flatscreen above it.

On the other side of the room, there were once again 2 glass doors, only this time leading up to a balcony, and across of the room, there was another white door (which I suppose is a bathroom), and inside the bathroom, there is a short hallway leading up to a walk through closet.

The room had a white and light kind off theme to it, which is good, because I occasionally like to change the colors of my bedding, not to mention objects that are the same colors as the bed.

After I walked around the rest of the room, peeked into the drawers, and stared at the beautiful view of the park given to me on the balcony, I decided to sit down on the bed.

Content with everything I wanted in a room, I finally decided that this would be the place I would crash in every night.

Sleeping in here would make me feel just like a princess…

I put my luggage down and sat down on the plushy king bed with the white bed sheets. I'll have to change them later.

I wanted to walk around the neighborhood again, maybe even hit the ice-cream truck. Oh the ice cream. Just the thought of it made my mouth drool. Something of which I was totally doing right now.

Realizing what I was doing, I wiped the slobber off of my face and took my house keys from the night stand, along with my phone and wallet.

After I walked out of the room, I finally navigated my way back down the stairs and towards my mom. After saying a quick goodbye, I made my way towards the park, for it wasn't that long of a walk.

When I finally saw the "ancient willow tree", I took a left and started up the path towards the ice cream truck. I literally had to refrain myself from breaking into my happy dance right then and there. They kept the ice cream truck after all these years!

Tee hee…

I snuck a peek at the ice cream truck and sure enough, Taylor was still there, serving ice-cream to the little kids of Gardenia.

I finally realized how old he looked now.

God, this guy aged fast, and not in the pretty way! He is probably like in his mid-50s but seriously, his face already looks like an old woman' butt-cheek. And don't ask me how I know that!

I started walking towards the ice cream truck when I suddenly bumped into somebody. We both fell to the ground and I rubbed my head and fixed my hair before I walked up to the person to help them up and apologize.

When they finally looked up at me, I gasped…

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter 6! Review who you think It'll be! And feel free to PM me any time! I'll try to update within the week! till then, review!**


	7. Someone New

**Thank You so very much to everyone who reviewed! I've realized that some reviews go through the moderate thingy where I have to check them off, and I just found out about it when I was exploring my account so I'm sorry to those who I'll be responding to late! (I also decided to post early because you guys are so awsome) And thank you to those who responded to my pm-es! I checked them already ! :)**

**Stella-** Dear Stella, I'm like totally obsessed with your review! It's so nice! I like to update every 2-3 days for the reviews that come in late and I always like to type a chapter a day before I post it .

**Guest**\- Don't worry, I update every 2 days !

**Slbcanyblonde-** I've been getting a lot of reviews asking where Brandon is and I assure you, you'll see plenty of him soon. You also asked if I can make the ending happy instead. I actually planned it all out already but fred not, I've got something planned out for them!

**Guest-** I know, we all wanna meet Brandon! Bear with me, just two chapters to go!

**MusaxRiven-** I PM-ed you!

**Iradfs**\- I also pm-ed you!

**Sweetiepie015-** I also PM-ed you!

**Julieee0721-** I also pm-ed you!

**MusaRiven125-** I also PM-ed you!

**Love winx-** I also pm-ed you too

**So yeah, thank you to everyone who reviewed! Feel free to pm me any time! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Someone New

My eyes met with smoldering blue ones that were very light but deep. The mysterious person had wild red hair with light orange streaks and poofy bangs on the side.

She was wearing a blue and yellow top that showed her stomach and had matching blue pants with yellow sandals.

The girl was sitting on her butt in what looked like a very painful position with her hand clutched into her head and a squished ice cream cone with an already melted strawberry ice cream beside her.

My gaze stayed on the quickly melting ice cream before I remembered about the girl and helped her up.

I pushed my bangs away from my head with them falling back in their place once I was done, and put on a sheepish smile. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there"

We were both standing infront of each other, a bashful look on our face(s).

She cleared her voice and wiped off some dust from her long blue pants. "Yeah, I'm sorry too, I guess we all weren't paying attention to where we were going huh?"

We laughed awkwardly before breaking into a defeaning silence.

A couple of minutes passed and I was getting sick of this awkward moment and decided to break the silence, so I did, or tried to say the first thing a normal person would do.

Unfortunately my mouth and mind had other plans.

I looked back down at the melting icecream behind her. "That looks like some… very… expensive icecream you got there… can I…have, some?"

"Huh?"

"Wah?"

"Did you say something"

"uh I don't think so"

"um… you're drooling"

"Wait, what?"

The girl pointed to the center of my mouth, and sure enough, I was. Gee so much for my so called "first impression". Now this girl will think I'm a freak.

I turned around quickly and wiped my slobbering mouth before turning back around to apologize.

"I'm sorry, again… for drooling, I mean wanting your ice cream, or um, saying your ice cream was expensive, and um bumping into you, and wanting your ice cream while saying your ice cream was expensive while drooling after I bumped into…you?"

All she did was laugh. "It's okay, you don't have to be so nervous, I'm Bloom Sparks, but you can just call me Bloom".

Bloom, so that's her name.

I looked at the arm outstretched infront of me.

Was I supposed to shake it? It would be weird if I sniffed it. Is this what they do in Gardenia now a days, all we do in Florida is say sup and walk away.

Oh well, I guess I'll have to make a change to my ways.

I put on one of my sweetest smiles and shook her hand. But seriously, is this really necessary, I mean seriously people, I'm starting to wonder if I'll have to do this to everyone I meet.

"And I'm Stella, Stella Solaris, but please just call me Stella"

"Stella, that's a really pretty name" Bloom let go of my hand "um it looked like you were going to the ice cream truck earlier and well, my ice cream sort of … died… so, um, do you mind if I go to the ice cream truck with you?

"No, not at all" I replied. I'm glad Bloom isn't mad. By the looks of things we got on really well and will probably become really good friends.

Bloom and I walked together to the ice cream truck. It didn't really change over the years.

**Small lie. The ice cream truck looked completely different!

It was now a flashy silver truck that happened to have ice cream and other frozen treats and snacks in it.

The only thing that brought the truck close to the old one were the ice cream pictures on the sides, back, and front, and the quickly ageing man-women serving the ice cream.

I know what you're thinking. Man Women? I guess I wasn't as descriptive on Taylor's appearance.

Actually, now that I think about it, I didn't tell you guys at all!

***sigh, me and my brain

Taylor has pasty blonde hair that looks like it's up to his waist. The last time I saw him, his hair was only up to his shoulders.

As I've said before, his face is very wrinkly which I think is very paranormal since he's only in his mid-fifties.

He's got grayish/blue eyes, and wears a pink apron with a picture of ice cream on a cone with a weird face.

Under the picture says "crunch meets cream", which I think makes no sense.

As you can probably tell by my descriptions, his girly "uniform" is the thing that completes his manly-womeness.

Bloom reordered her strawberry ice cream and then it was my turn.

Taylor has a very low voice that I can tell hasn't changed since I left.

Taylor stared at me for a couple of minutes with a questioning look in his eyes, a finger pointing at my face.

What did I do? Well, I'll tell you.

I stared back.

"Stella?" Bloom called

"Stella?" Taylor repeated "As in little mini blonde pink gowned constant ice cream eater who was like, 20 inches shorter than me?"

I just laughed awkwardly and nodded my head.

"My how you've grown, you make me look like I'm 20 inches shorter than you"

Maybe that's because I am 20 inches taller than you…

All I did was shrug and then smile "Thanks"

…

After a very awkward conversion with Taylor I finally got my chocolate ice cream.

I think the most awkward part was when he asked me where Brandon was.

I just shook my thoughts of our previous conversation out of my head.

Bloom and I walked down the hill and I led her to the place I used to sit by with Brandon, by the lake underneath the willow tree.

We talked for a while and got to know more about each other.

I told her about how I used to live here until I turned 6 and then moved to Florida.

The funny thing was that she used to live in Florida but moved here when she was 6!

As our conversation moved forward, I found out that she attends Walden Garden High, the high school I'd have to attend next week.

She said that she'd show me around the school and that I'd be able to sit with her during breaks.

She really was too kind.

We realized it was getting dark and decided to go home.

I got her phone number and she got mine.

Just as we were walking up the hill together, I got one of my killer headaches again.

My stomach was hurting, my head was pounding, and I was starting to see red dots.

I leaned against a close by tree and clutched my stomach before I fell on the ground.

Bloom heard my little fall and ran towards me.

"Stella, Stella are you okay?" Bloom was literally screaming her head off! "Stella!"

My breathing became labored and I was probably sweating bullets.

All of a sudden my headache ended and my breathing went back to normal.

I let my hands fall from my stomach and hugged Bloom.

She hugged me back.

"What was that about?" Bloom asked me

I just shrugged in response. The truth of the matter is I really didn't know. This stuff started to happen to constantly about a month ago. The flashbacks and recalls were supposedly the side affect.

This… was bigger

Bloom helped me up the hill and insisted on walking me home. It was about 8:30 at night and it was already dark.

Wow, we burned time.

I didn't want to ask Bloom to help me, I've felt like I've asked enough already.

We finally agreed on her walking me up to my street.

…

After I said bye to Bloom, I went back into my house and looked for the staircase leading up to my room.

I'm starting to want to get a gps for this house. It's just soooo big… too big.

On the way to my room, I heard my parents arguing. They've been doing that a lot lately. I'm already used to it, so it doesn't bother me that much.

I finally found my room and put my wallet and phone on the side table of the bed before sitting on the white armchair beside it. I was too lazy to change my sheets and decorate my room, so I'll do that stuff tomorrow.

All I wanted to do was sleep.

After I changed into my night clothes, I crawled in bed.

I had a bunch of questions I wanted to know like, why do I keep getting those headaches, what do my flashbacks mean, and where is Brandon?

By the things Taylor told me, once I left Brandon stopped going to the truck. Is that true?

I have no idea.

I turned to the side and turned off the white lamp.

But one thing is for sure.

It sure is great to meet_ someone new…_

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I bet you didn't think it was Bloom! Do you like how long it is? I hope you do. Cause all chapters will be this long, maybe longer, from now on! What do you think is wrong with Stella? Review your thoughts! Remember, I update every 2 days!**


	8. Footballs to the Face

**Thank you so much once again to everybody who reviewed and responded to my PMs. To those wh were PM-ing me, I had a great time!**

**Guest-** I know, i hate sad endings too, but i've got something planned out so i think we'll all get something out of it! And thank you for reviewing! U rock!

**Stella**\- Thank you so much for your nice review! Trust me, you'll be seeing alot of Brandon in the next chapter! You'll be getting alittle bit in here too!

**Joy**\- Thanks! I love you too

**Iradfs**: Yeah maybe she does miss Brandon

**Love winx**\- Thanks for the nice comment! I'll be updating right now !

**MusaxRiven**\- A lot of people have been thinking the same thing. That Stella misses Brandon. Honestly I didn't really know that I made it look like she misses Brandon. I guess she really does!

**Sweetiepie015**\- Yeah, a lot of people thought it would be Brandon! And I was actually thinking of making the story about 20 something chapters. I still don't know! Maybe it'll be less, maybe it'll be more!

**Julieee0721**\- So I take it you enjoyed my mini birthday present! I also PM-ed you, did you get it? And thank you for your very nice comments! It really means a lot!

**So thank you once again to everyone who reviewed! Feel free to PM me any time! I'll definitely respond!**

Chapter 8: Footballs to the face

* * *

I woke up from a deep sleep. I had an appointment with the doctor today at 10. I better start getting ready!

I got out of bed and put my fluffy bunny slippers on. It was still 8 in the morning and I wanted to do some un-packing before I leave later in the morning.

I brushed my teeth and put my hair in a bun before walking out towards the boxes in the middle of my room.

My dad came up last night a little after 10:00 to drop off my stuff.

So far, I've unpacked half of my wardrobe and my bath stuff, and no, I haven't changed my sheets yet!

I picked up the first box I saw and placed it on the bed.

I layed everything neatly so I would be able to see what I'd be putting away.

I had some posters of my favorite singers, some art stuff, a photo album, and a little picture frame with pink linings and clear diamonds with the words "Best Friends" at the bottom.

I picked up the picture frame and examined it for a while.

It was a picture of Brandon and I when we were six at the park eating ice cream.

I smiled at the memory of Brandon and I.

Man do I miss those days…

Speaking of picture frames, I just can't get the picture frame I threw at the wall when I was having one of my episodes out of my head.

I just don't get it. It made a loud clash, but when I ran my fingers over it, I felt no cracks.

So weird, and super creepy.

I shook off my thought of it. I had other things I had to do. Thinking about all the things wrong with my life and the bad and mysterious karma I've been getting should be saved for another time.

I put the picture frame on top of my nightstand where both my wallet and phone was.

Bloom had been texting me non stop last night asking how I've been and If was practically dying right there. I guess she really cares.

To be honest with you, I've never actually had a friend who cared as much as Bloom.

… At least I don't think so.

I sat back down on the bed and opened up the photo album.

The photo album had pictures of Brandon and I while we were growing up.

I looked through the pages one by one and read the captions under them.

On the first page, it had a picture of Brandon, Beth his mom, Bryan his dad, my dad, my, mom, and me.

The picture was in the hospital supposedly after my mom gave birth to me. My parents were there when Beth gave birth to Brandon, so they were there when mom gave birth to me.

Brandon is only a month or two older than me, so we were both babies in the picture.

On the next page there was a picture of Brandon and I sleeping in the same crib together. Boy weren't we cute?

The next page had a picture of Brandon and I on our first birthday. Since our birthday was only a month apart, our parents decided to share a birthday party.

Brandon and I were both seated on a high chair with a bowl of chocolate and vanilla ice cream.

The page next to it had a picture of Brandon and I when we were playing tag. I looked about 2 or three.

When I turned the next page I screamed out loud.

There, right infront of me was a picture of Brandon and I, butt naked, taking a "bath" in the sink.

Dude, why the heck did my parents take a picture of this.

I better hide this picture somewhere else, someday on the road of my life, my parents will try to blackmail me and kick me out of the house using the most embarrassing pictures from my childhood.

Oh well, that's one less picture to worry about.

The rest of the pictures where of Brandon, me, and our parents.

It was arranged in a time line. From our little infant years, too my last days in Gardenia.

The last page had a picture of Brandon holding a picture of my tiara with me next to him. We both looked sad but smiled anyways.

The one next to it was taken unexpectedly. It was a picture of when Brandon and I hugged before I left.

That was the last picture I took with him since I left…

…

It was a quarter to ten and I was already dressed up.

I already finished unpacking all my things and yes, I changed my bed sheets!

My room had a summery theme to it.

The bed had Blue, purple, orange, yellow, and red spots all over it with matching pillows.

I had already set up my books and pictures in there desired place.

If I'm totally honest with myself I'd say I did a good job.

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen. My dad already left to work.

He rarely waits for me to wake up to say bye to me. All he does is leave. I'm pretty sure he does the same with my mother.

I walked over to the cabinet and got out a box of fruitloops. Then, I got the milk, bowl, and spoon.

I chewed on my breakfast quietly and waited for my mom to come down.

By the time mom was finished getting ready, I was done with my breakfast.

Mom was dressed in her business suit and had her hair done in a tight bun.

She leaned against the entrance to the kitchen. "ready to go Stella?"

"mm", I responded as I got up from the counter and walked towards the door.

I made sure I had my wallet, phone, and keys before I fully exited the house.

We walked over to the car and drove to the medical center.

The building was mostly Black and had a shimmery affect to it with about 4 glass doors in every side of the building.

I got out of the car and let my mom find a parking spot. Right now, I had to go and get checked in.

The clinic was in the 3rd floor on room 288, Dr. Goldstein.

Dr. Goldstein was my old doctor when I was little. I was booked for a checkup since they wanted to check up on the little incident that happened to me when I was 6.

Brandon used to go to checkups with me here. But not for moral support, well he was moral support but he wouldn't come here if he didn't need to.

Doctor Goldstein was our doctor…

I checked in at the counter and sat at the waiting room for a while.

The clinic didn't change as much since I left. They only added an aquarium, a flatscreen tv, and re-furnished the floor. The rest was the same.

I got called in to the room about 5 minutes later.

The nurse brought me into the room across the hall and had me sit on the bed while she got some stuff.

They did the usual routine that they did to me when I was little.

Check my pulse, get my weight, draw some blood, and take my height.

I'm actually very tall. My height is 5'10, so it gives me the advantage to talkdown on people

I was laying on the bed when the doctor came in. He also ages fast but not as fast as Taylor.

He was still the same plump man only about 1 foot shorter than me.

"Hello Stella" Dr. Goldstein said to me as he opened his clipboard and took out a pen.

"Hi" I said back

"My have you grown" he said as he chuckled "Still eating icecream?"

"um, yes" I replied. What was this man doing?

"Well stop cause it isn't healthy for you!"

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

All he did was chuckle.

"You've definitely grown a lot taller since the last time you've been here, your weight is good so you've definitely been eating well, and your blood results are great! Now all we have to do is check your head."

This my friends, is the part I hate…

Dr. Goldstein put on some gloves and got his flash light. He took my head and pushed my body forward a little as he touched the spot where I got hurt.

When I was about 5, I was playing on the streets with Brandon and I got hit by a car.

I was sent to the hospital and found out that I got head trauma. I had to wear a neckbrace and stay in the hospital for weeks.

They had to do surgery on me since my skull cracked open. For a 5 year old getting hit by a medium sized van, I took a big blow.

So now, I'm left with stitches and scalp wounds on the back of my head.

The Doctor ran his finger gently on the stiches and moved the flash light closely towards my wounds.

Finally, he spoke.

"Well, none of your stitches had opened up, and your wounds seem to be healing. But just in case… Tell me Stella, have you gotten any headaches, felt suffocated, had vision deprivation, killer stomach aches, and felt like vomiting constantly?"

Aww crap, this guy's good

"You have to be honest with me Stella, cause if you have, we may be on to something more than just head trauma"

Aw man dude, what do I say? I have been having those exact symptoms for the past month. If I tell him, he'll do more stuff to my head, I most definitely don't want that to happen, but if I don't tell him…

"Nope, none, nada, I'm perfectly fine" I said as I put on a sweet smile.

"Really?" the doctor asked me one more time only with his voice more stern "Really?"

All I did was nod.

He examined my facial expression for a while before smiling. "Great!" He said as he skipped out of my room to the next patient's.

What a weird man…

I walked out of the room and signed out before I walked down to the car.

As I walked down the stairs, I felt an immense pain hit the front of my face. And It wasn't from one of my episodes.

Oh no… this, was far from that.

… I just got hit in the face with a giant football…

The group of jocks said a loud "ohh" as I rubbed my face and got my senses back.

I looked at the group of Jocks staring at me, almost all with a look of regret on their face.

… Almost …

There were about 10 jocks in front of the clinic, and only one was laughing his head off.

I glared at the boy until he stopped laughing. He had brown hair with bangs parting on top of his left (or right, only one eye) eye, chocolate colored eyes, a tan skin tone, and a very well built body.

He just looked at me with a sheepish smile and just shrugged. I had to admit that it was kinda cute, but I wasn't going to let my feelings take over.

Cause when Stella bear gets mad Stella bear gets really mad, and boy, I was beyond mad…

I shook off the fact that he looked oddly familiar and picked up the football.

Then… I threw the football straight as his face, only for the ball to miss and hit the only place a male should never get hit.

Once the skin made contact with the ball it made a large sound. When the boy grunted in pain, it made the sound bigger.

The other jocks winced when another wave of pain washed over their leader as he kneeled on the ground, a hand over his private.

Okay, I seriously didn't mean to hit him there! I really didn't! But he got me mad!

When he finally looked up at me, I felt a small smile of satisfaction creep onto my face.

The boy glared at me as he rose from the ground, two other jocks, one with blonde hair, another with magenta, helped him up.

To be honest with you, I would've flipped him off. But, I'm not like that.

Soooo… I stuck my tongue at him, something to which he acted as if I did something very offensive.

Oh well. He earned it.

"What's your problem?" He called out to me.

"I don't know, what's yours?" I called back "By the way, there's a clinic right infront of you, I highly suggest you go and get that" I motioned towards the spot he got hit "checked out."

"ohhh" The other jocks said as the Brown eyed stranger just shook his head and limped into the clinic, 5 other jocks following lead.

I looked at the jocks that stayed behind and gave them my personal death glare as they remained silent and backed away from me.

Oh they better…

I walked over to the car and sat at the front seat

My mom was in the car, but I don't think she saw the not so little incident that happened just a few minutes ago.

I put on my black shades as my mom rolled the windows down.

The jocks were still there so I decided to give them a little spook. Right when we passed by them, I moved my shades a little below my eyes and lifted an eye brow while glaring.

The jocks seemed to get the memo and moved back even more… exept for one of them who was waving happily.

Weird kid.

As we drove home I couldn't help but wonder what jocks were doing at a medical clinic.

Oh wait… now I know. Walden Garden High is right across the street, and the clinics parking lot is as big as a football field.

But if those guys go to Walden High, than that means I might come face to face with the Brown haired guy.

And I am not looking forward to that!

* * *

**A/N: Mmh, bad Stella! What did the doctor mean when he said they might be on to something more than head trauma?**

** If you were wondering why I updated early once again, it's because I'll be taking a break from the story for a week or 2! But don't worry, this story will be complete! A reviewer actually suggested for me to try it during PM. So I decided to give it a try!**

**How did you like the chapter, was it long enough for you? I bet we all know who the Brown Eyed jock is!**

**And the next chapter will be about Stella starting school (and so much more..), but here's the problem, I need last names for all the winx and specialists EXCEPT for Stella and Bloom! Please help me out! Review your suggestions! Maybe you can even add ideas for the names of the teachers!**

**Thank you once again! Type to you in 1 weeks time!**

**Au revoir, ciao, Freilos, Paalam, Bye!**


	9. Friend or Foe

**Thank you guys for reviewing! All of you guys are incredible! Special shout outs to snb4evs, sweetiepie015, redrose123 and stella for giving me name suggestions! I couldn't choose so I mixed the names up! Another shut out to love winx, iradfs, for giving me ideas for chapter 9! You guys are incredible! And I know I said I wouldn't update for a week or two, but I couldn't help it!  
**

**Sweetiepie015**\- Thanks, I'll be updating right now!** :)**

**Stella**\- I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter, I love knowing how readers think about my story and what they like the most about it!

**MusaxRiven**\- Thank you for you nice comments!

**Iradfs**\- My goodness… you are good, you are so close, but… Stella won't die

**Kittyxo-** Thank you soooo much for commenting what you think! Don't worry, I'll extend their hatred, but you can see they start to have feelings for eachother even though they won't admit it!

**Redrose123**\- Thank you so much! And yes, the other girls will be in this story!

**MusaRiven125**\- Thank you! You're an awesome author too!

**Julieee0721-** I still watch winx club now and I love Stella and Brandon too!

**Love Winx**\- yup, they finally met! But wait till they see eachother in school! Great job in your story by the way! I loved chapyter 6!

**Snb4evs**\- Thank you for the names! I think I'll probably mix them up!

Thank you once again! Feel free to PM me anytime! I'll definitely respond! Remember, I update every 2 days… Enjoy!

* * *

9: Friend or Foe

_1 Week Later…_

Breathe Stella Breathe. You could do this. It's just school. I own school. I rock school. I'll die in school! Gahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Okay, okay chillax. It's no big deal! I'll make new friends, probably new enemies, I hopefully won't get arrested again… and Bloom's there, she'll show me everything!

I can do this…

I stood infront of Walden High in my white ivory dress and wedges with my matching purse in hand.

I sort of regret my outfit choice. I feel it's too classy for school. Whatever!

I woke up this morning to the sound of my alarm clock and right away regretted it! My mom had to go to work early this morning and my dad actually wanted to be here for my "first day of school".

Like he's even been to any of them. He's never even been to any of my culminations!

Whatever, at least he made an effort to support me on my first day as a senior from Walden High.

But It would've been much better if I was actually in the mood to go to school though.

My dad literally dragged me down the stairs, to the car, and out onto quad.

All he said to me that whole time was "Walk yourself home" and "I love you" before speeding off to who knows where.

The thing that really stinks is that I had to attend highschool in the middle of the second semester! I'm probably super late and behind on projects.

I just stood infront of the doors and waited for something to happen.

A zombie apocalypse, somebody to ask me to prom, anything really.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder and saw Bloom looking very pretty in her blue and white sweater that showed her stomach, dark blue denim skirt, and high blue boots.

Bloom smiled at me "ready to go inside?"

It took me a minute to realize she was talking about going inside the school. "Uh, yeah"

We took steady steps through the hall to the counseling office. The whole walk there was filled with a comfortable silence.

Finally, Bloom spoke. "We actually just came back from spring break so everybody's trying to get settled in."

"Oh" I said as I nodded.

Once we got to the counseling office, I saw a strict looking lady with Brown hair.

"Can I help you"

"I… I" I stuttered, something about this woman just doesn't feel right! "I'm Stella Solaris, the transfer student for the second and third semester"

"ah yes, Ms. Solaris, I remember seeing your name on the roster." She handed me a piece of paper as she continued talking "Your agenda and locker number is there, I put in a few pink slips in there so the teachers won't mark you absent since your new… for now"

"Ah, thanks?" I meant to say it as a statement, but apparently it came out another way.

"Come on Stella" Bloom said as she dragged me out of the room. I guess she sensed our tense little moment.

"Can I see your papers?" Bloom asked me.

I nodded as I handed her them. "Alright, we've got all the same classes! And your locker is right next to mine! It's like this is fate!"

I laughed at her cheery and positive attitude as I followed her through the second floor, the hallways, and finally to the lockers.

God this school was huge!

Bloom helped me enter my combination to my locker since it looked like they had different locks than the ones we had in Florida.

The lockers over here were a little more… how should I say it... complex.

After I got my things placed into the locker, we walked together to our first class.

We had ap English first, it really wasn't that long of a walk.

Bloom guided me to the seat next to hers and we waited for class to start.

I looked around the room and observed each and everyone of the projects and essays decorating the border of the room.

The essays looked a lot like they were more than 30 pages long. The teachers here probably work the students here really hard.

Maybe even harder since this is the second to the last semester until graduation.

I watched as 3 other students entered the classroom.

I recognized them right away from last week's not so little incident. I guess they recognized me to because a quick look of terror struck the faces (s).

One of the boys had blonde hair, the other with long brown hair that was braided, and the last with long raven blue hair.

I looked over at Bloom for a second and saw her in a daze. She was staring at the blonde dude looking totally smitten looking like she was about to swoon and the guy didn't even say anything.

Looks like somebody's got a crush…

I'll have to question Bloom about that later. Right now I had to see what the 3 other jocks were doing.

The blonde was talking quietly to the one with the braided hair and the one with the raven blue hair was staring at me/

Kinda creepy….

All of a sudden an old woman with dressed in very classy clothing strolled into the room.

She looked strict but also looked like she has a soft side.

I looked around the room for any clue of what her name could be. When I finally looked at the board, I saw her name. Mrs. DuFour.

She looked around the room for a minute evidently shutting up the other kids who were previously talking before her gaze landed on me.

"Ms. Stella" she said as she nodded.

I gave her a small wave before she started our lesson.

…

After English, we had Geometry with Professor Saladin, History with prof. Wizgiz, and then lunch! Finally!

I walked with Bloom to the cafeteria and entered the line together. After I got my salad and yogurt cup, Bloom walked me to her table where 4 other girls were sitting.

"Hi everybody" Bloom said cheerily as she sat down "This is Stella"

"Hi" I said shyly as the other girls smiled brightly towards me.

"Okay, let me introduce everyone to you!" I nodded solemnly as Bloom continued. She said their name in the order of the way they were seated. "This is… Tecna, Flora, Musa, and Layla!"

The girls all spoke at once "What's up" "Nice to meet you Sweetie" "Nice outfit" "You're tall" and "can you spot me some cash?"

…

After Bloom introduced me to everybody, we all talked for a while and got to know more about each other.

The girls are really nice and funny! I know we'll all be great friends.

I snuck a peek at Bloom since she's been oddly quite and saw her staring at something… more like someone longingly.

I looked over at the direction she was staring at and saw the Blonde dude from English with another blonde girl looking very happy.

The girl was sitting on the Guy's lap ontop of the table looking very pleased after the two shared a quick peck on the lips.

I looked over at Bloom again and saw that she was about to cry.

Bloom and that guy definitely had a special connection. It's either that or Bloom has a monster crush on him.

I looked back at the table and saw the 5 jocks that went into the clinic with the brown eyed one, who didn't seem to be seated at the table right now.

I was right… they do go to this school.

I looked around the cafeteria and decided that it would be a good time to throw my trash away.

I told Bloom and the others that I would be right back and gave Bloom a comforting pat on her shoulder as she shot me a thankful smile before I made my way to the trash can.

I stopped by the trashcan and threw my lunch away before turning around and ramming into somebody… and they're food.

I looked down at the spaghetti sauce, yogurt bits, and Gatorade that was on my now ruined white Ivory dress.

My mouth was open like a gaping fish as I looked at the imposter who ruined my new dress.

I couldn't believe what I saw!

"YOU AGAIN"! I screamed out loud, much louder than I intended.

"OHHH" was all the brown haired guy said

I was literally burning with rage. What's this guys' deal. Haven't I already taught him a lesson by throwing a ball at his crotch? I mean seriously! C'mon people!

I guess I caused quite the commotion.

The blonde haired dude started making his way over to check the perimeters, as was Bloom.

"Hey, what's going on here" the blonde called out as he walked over

Bloom, who was closer to me, was already here. "What happened Stella"

I just stared at her before she looked down at my dress. "oh"

Yeah, oh.

It freakin looks like a bird pooped on me and then got shot after.

I looked back at the boys and glared at the brown haired guy.

"C'mon Brandon, lets' go!" said the blonde.

Brandon? No, it couldn't be… could it?

It must not… Nope, I isn't

The two boys started walking away.

"That's unbelievable, Sky and Brandon didn't even apologize!" Bloom complained

Oh, so his friends' name is Sky.

"Hey Brandon" I called

He came to a halt along with his friend.

I stepped forward and picked up some spaghetti sauce from the ground.

Once he turned around I threw the sauce at his face, and this time, it actually landed in the place I wanted it too!

All Brandon did was blink before he picked up a baloney sandwich a kid was about to put in his mouth.

Then he walked over to me and pressed it against my face.

That… was the last straw…

I jumped ontop of Brandon and he fell with me in shock.

A couple of seconds later, the cafeteria was in a full out food fight!

Bloom seemed to be throwing random foods at the Sky as he tried to run away, slipping and falling miserably into spaghetti sauce.

Yup, everybody was throwing food. Even Flora, who was throwing salad at anyone and everyone with an evil glint in her eyes.

Brandon and I rolled around on the floor a bit.

"What's your problem?" he said to me as he crushed an open yogurt cup with yogurt across my face

"What's your problem?" I said back to him as I quickly got some mustard and ketchup from the table and squirted some in his mouth before he was about to respond.

"Ha!" I said victoriously before he stuffed a loaf of bread into my mouth and spit the ketchup and mustard on my face.

The kids in the cafeteria said a loud "EWWW", perfectly insink as I took the bread out of my wet mouth and rubbed it against his face numerous amounts of times! It kind of looked like I was slapping him with a loaf of bread.

Suddenly, the raging noise in the cafeteria was replaced with a louder and more mature voice. "Enough!" it roared.

Brandon and I both looked up and moved a respectful amount of distance away from eachother.

I recognized the lady from the counseling office from earlier. Grizelda. That was her name wasn't it?

"You two" she said pointing to Brandon and I "since we just came back from spring break, I won't send you to the principle's office…

"Thank god-" Brandon began but was soon interrupted by Grizelda "but you have detention! Now go clean up, both of you! Solaris, Greene, I expect to see both of you after school."

Well… so much for my first day of school

I looked over to Brandon who was glaring at me as I smiled to him sweetly.

Then… he flipped me off!

Gurl… oh no you didn't!

Oh well, so much for my first day of school.

…

I was now dressed in jeans and I green t. Bloom had some spare cloths and lent them to me gladly.

I leaned against the wall across the door as I waited for the teacher to let us in.

It was now 3:00 and detention is supposed to end at 5:00.

I already said bye to the other girls. Bloom said that she'd go home with me since she was apart of some decorating committee that also ended at 5.

I saw Brandon coming down the hall way and rolled my eyes.

He just ignored my eye roll and smirked "Aww, did little Ms. blondie miss me?" he said to me in a baby voice that really rubbed me the wrong way.

"I'm sorry, I don't think you've noticed that I'm about 2 inches shorter than you" I snapped back

Before he could say anything the door opened up and Ms. Grizelda led us to two desks right next to eachother.

Brandon was about to sit in the seat closer to the door but I beat him to it. I stuck my tongue at him as he walked away. As If he knew what I just did, he put one hand behind his back and stuck a finger at me.

I narrowed my eyes at this as he chuckled.

…

Detention was pretty boring. Grizelda ended up falling asleep after 20 minutes of being in here.

I would've snuck out but there's a camera in front of the door and I didn't really wanna come back here.

But seriously, who the heck puts a camera in a classroom. It's like putting a video camera in a girls' locker room… god, just the thought of it made me squirm in my seat.

I snuck a peek at Brandon and sure enough, he was asleep too.

I finally got a good look at what he changed into. It was blue jeans and a blue shirt with a black leather jacket.

Ohh lala…Now this, is what I call fine.

And he's sleeping!

He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. It kind of reminds me of the picture my parents took of My Brandon with me when we were kids.

This Brandon sleeps exactly how my Brandon slept. With his arms spread out infront of him and his face tilted to the left. Oh and look he's drooling!

Wait, he's drooling. Aww man that's so gross, but it's still cute, no, it's _adorable!_

I have to take a picture of this!

I took my iphone out of my purse (thank god it wasn't ruined) and quickly snapped a picture of Brandon.

Just incase I wanted a laugh later on in life, I snapped a picture of Grizelda too.

Ohhhhh this is so going on the internet!

You must be wondering how I was able to take a picture since there's a camera, well, the camera is facing underneath the door, it won't even be able to see anything passed it.

Ha… Pathetic! Better luck next time butter suckers!

I looked at Brandon again and tilted my head so my head was facing him. There's something so comforting about being around him. Sure he's been nothing but a jerk to me but for some reason something makes me look past that.

It's like I knew Brandon ever since I was an infant. But something's missing…

I didn't notice myself moving closer and closer to Brandon.

By now, I was right infront of him. I was still seated in my seat though, I just leaned closer to his desk.

I gently lifted is chin and stared at Brandon's face. It took me a minute to realize I was staring at his lips.

They look so soft, as if there was a piece of heaven that just so happened to be apart of this man.

I leaned in closer and closer, I could practically hear his breathing.

I was just centimeters away from his lips before I realized what I was doing.

I pulled myself back all the way and touched my lips. Oh my god, I almost kissed him! What was I thinking! I almost kissed Brandon!

Why would I want to kiss a moron like him! Bleh

But, I couldn't ignore the nagging piece in my head. A little part of me wanted to kiss him.

_Apart of me wanted to kiss Brandon…_

Although I was now fully back in my seat, I still stared at him.

I watched as he stirred a little and opened an eye.

He looked a little confused at me.

When I realized I was still staring at him, I quickly looked away and blushed as I heard him chuckle.

I looked back at the clock. 4:59…

When It stroke 5:00, I was the first out the door. I couldn't even face Brandon right now! That was all too weird!

I met Bloom outside on the quad, and we walked to the ice cream truck together.

I had a question I was dying to ask her!

"Hey Bloom" I said as we got in line to the ice cream truck

"Yes" she responded to me with a bright smile on her face

"What happened between you and Sky?"

Her face dropped almost immediately "Is it really that obvious?"

"um, well" to be honest, I already knew something was wrong from the moment he stepped into the room.

"Don't lie to me Stella"

"Uh, sort of…"

All Bloom did was nod. "I'll tell you next time Stell"

I put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a comforting smile that she gave back.

…

After Bloom and I got our ice cream, we went to the park and sat at "our" spot as we did our homework.

After that Bloom, walked me to my house.

After I said goodbye to her, I walked into my house.

My father was seated with my mother who was talking on the phone. After she hung up, she stared at me, a stern tone in her voice. They both didn't look very pleased.

"Stella" my mother began "care to explain what happened today at school?"

* * *

**A/N: Hi! I hope you enjoyed chapter 9! I've done some thinking and thought that I should a little part of each couple in the story! What do you think? In this chapter, I did Sky and Bloom. Which couple should I do next? Review who you want!**

**What do you think happened with Bloom and Sky, Stella almost kissed Brandon, but that doesn't mean they don't hate eachother, oh no... she's just realizing something...**

**Did you like it? Do you even want me to continue? Review your thoughts! And remember, I update every 2 days! Love you all! Stay awesome!**


	10. The Rope Breaker

**Hello! I know, I'm updating early again but I just couldn't help it! Thank you to everybody who reviewed! I love you all!**

**Bree**\- Hi! Thank you so much for reviewing! I sort of planned on them finding out who they are the dramatic way so you should stay tuned for that!

**redrose123**\- Haha, yes, I will continue this story! I know that you want Musa and Riven for the next chapter but I got a lot of reviews wanting another. I'll do it on my next chappie depending on how many people want it, but don't, they'll definitely have their part :)

**Sweetiepie015**\- Thank you! What happened between Sky and Bloom is very interesting! But, you'll have to wait to find out!

**Iradfs**\- Thank you! You and another reviewer sort of gave me that idea!

**Julieee0721**\- Hi again! I actually PM-ed you my full thoughts on your review, but I'll answer it here! Winx Club used to show on Nickelodeon but I'm pretty sure the 6th season already ended.

**MusaxRiven**\- Thank you so much!:)

**Chloe**\- Thank you! I update every 1,2, or three days!

**Love winx**\- Thank you so much! I just thought about adding the detention scene since I thought the chapter was too short! And great job on your story! I was the first to review, follow, an favorite it! Keep up the good work!

**Thank you so much once again! Feel free to PM me anytime! I'll definitely respond! And too Logic, Guest, love winx, and MusaxRiven, your prayers have been answered! Cause todays extra couple is Flora and Helia! Enjoy!**

** Oh, and I want you guys to listen to "Blind" by Jason Derulo while you read this chapter even though the chapter isn't that sad! Please put in your reviews if you lie the song also!  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer- I don't own Winx Club, all rights go to Iginio Straffi!**

Chapter 10: The Rope Breaker

I sat on the edge of my bed waiting for mom to finish dressing up so she can drop me off to school. I don't even know why I need to get dropped off anyways. School isn't even a mile away.

I breathed in and out, trying to calm my mind.

My mom put me on clean up duty for my punishment. You might be thinking that it isn't so bad. All I have to do is clean, do the dishes, wash the car, and do my dad's, my mom's, and my laundry, no biggy.

But for me it is. Manuel labor to me, is like worse than my killer headaches!

Recently my headaches haven't been making their grand appearance… yet.

So, I went to the drug store after my parents gave me a major lecture about how stuffing ketchup and mustard in someone else's throat could kill somebody (,) to go and get some pain killers.

I took some before I ate, before I slept, once I woke up, and before I ate my breakfast.

Now I'm back here in my room waiting for my mother to drag me down to school

My father had to go somewhere today and couldn't drop me off. Supie- surprise! What a shocker!

Not…

Anyways here I am by the bed, in jeans, a blue top, and a white jacket with black converse.

Yup, yesterday's encounter taught me to never wear white dresses to school. Especially really expensive ones!

My mom knocked on the door two times before opening it. She ushered me out of my room and to the car.

I still couldn't get used to how big the house was.

One time, I was looking for the bathroom and accidently found a bomb shelter underneath the pool.

It was either that, or a round looking storage room. And how did I get under the pool? Well, underneath the attic, there's actually a pathway leading underneath the pool. It's pretty weird.

I didn't even know that they could do that.

We entered my mother's black Mercedes and drove to school. My mom didn't even say anything to me on the way there. The only thing she said was "be good in school" before driving off.

_Now that, is cold…_

…

_No Pov_

Flora walked to school in a floral blouse with a matching skirt. She was feeling awfully happy today.

She twirled around on the side walk and walked up to a hedge with sprouting blossoms, sniffing them gently and then giggling madly.

Flora skipped up the steps to the school and into the facility as she made her way to first period.

_Stella's Pov_

I walked through the doors of the school and saw Bloom walking through the hallways by herself. "Bloom" I called as I ran through the hall to catch up with my friend.

She turned around "Stella, hey!" she said as she smiled to me. We walked to first period together chatting happily before we stopped to see Flora dancing her way into History with Wizgiz.

"Flora's in a good mood today" I said to Bloom as she giggled softly before we entered the class room and found our seats.

Ms. Dufour was talking about the Scarlett Letter. She gave us a ten page essay that was due in two weeks. She let us go into pairs and I chose Bloom of course.

We would start on our project once school ended by the park, after we got our ice cream of course.

As we walked out of class to second period, I saw Sky glaring at Bloom. Whoa, what's that about?

I decided to ignore it and not tell Bloom until further notice.

We walked with eachother once again to Geometry with Professor Saladin and then to History before heading off to lunch.

I walked with Bloom over to the table where the rest of the girls were sitting.

We took our seat across from eachother and waited for somebody to start a conversation.

Bloom silently munched on her food, Tecna was on her phone, Musa was listening to music, Layla was smiling at me, and Flora was staring at something, grinning wildly.

Flora looked like she had been drugged. She had that evil glint in her eyes and had salad infront of her. I just hope she doesn't attempt to start another food fight.

I'm in enough trouble as it is.

All of a sudden Flora looked at me. It was really creepy, but then she looked at something else.

I looked over to what she was looking at and saw that it was that raven haired dude.

I scooted a little closer to Flora and whispered into her ear. "Who's he?"

Flora looked over at me once again and blushed before whispering the name into my ear "Helia" she said as she giggled.

"Oh" I said as I nodded.

I didn't pack any food and wasn't feeling very hungry either. I wanted to take another pain killer but it said never take a pill with an empty stomach.

Oh well. I'll only be doing it one time.

I excused myself to the ladies room before hiding in a stall and taking out a white pill bottle.

I don't want to get a headache, so I'll take one, but I don't want to get another headache after the first pill wears off, so that means two.

No, I shouldn't, just one, but I really don't want another headache, whatever… two it is!

I popped both pills into my mouth and drank alittle bit of whatever before doing some quick business and then exiting the stall.

I was about to exit the room, when I saw something.

"Um, excuse me" I said to a boy coming out of a stall "what are you doing in the ladies room?"

The boy stared at me like I was crazy "huh?" He said with a confused face.

I repeated my words again "What are you doing in the ladies room?"

The boy looked like he was about to laugh "I think the question should be, what are you doing in the mens' room"

What?

I looked at the sign outside of the restroom. Sure enough, the sign said that this was mens' restroom.

Aww gross, man, I just pissed in the mens' bathroom!

I felt my checks start to burn as I ran out of the bathroom and back into the cafeteria.

I slid back into my seat and tried to act all nonchalant like nothing had happened.

The girls didn't seem to notice.

God that was so embarrassing!

I looked over at the table that Helia and Sky were sitting and sure enough, Brandon was there.

He was staring at me with a goofish smile.

What the heck?

Does he know….

All of a sudden the bell rang. I grabbed Bloom's shoulder and dragged her out onto the hallway.

"Um, Stella, are you okay?"

I looked left and then right before speaking quickly "Bloom, I pissed in the men's restroom by accident and I think Brandon knows!"

"Wha" Bloom said "why did you go in there, did you not see the sign?"

Yes, exactly, I didn't see the sign. I just nodded and signaled Bloom to stop talking about it until after school. There are some dark forces at work here… I can feel it.

…

_No Pov_

Flora walked through the hallways with Layla to art with Mr. Wilton.

The two friends entered the classroom together and sat down.

Flora scanned the room before spotting a certain someone already starting their project on their canvas.

Flora decided to start on hers as well. She took a blank canvas and put it by the stool before getting her paints.

She was about to start her painting before she realized something, she forgot her paint brush.

The brunette glided swiftly toward the brush drawer to pick out a couple of brushes.

As she reached her hand into the box, she felt another warm hand over hers.

Flora looked up and met with Helia's navy blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there" Flora said softly as her cheeks became a light shade of pink.

She gently dropped the paint brush back into the bin before walking away.

Flora started walking towards her desk one more time with a plan of asking Layla if she could borrow one of her brushes. She paused when she felt a warm hand grab her wrist.

She turned back around and saw Helia with a gentle smile. He handed her the paint brush as he held onto her wrist. "Here" he said to Flora as she stared at the brush "you saw it first"

Flora blushed an even more vibrant pink that soon turned into red as she pushed a piece of her honey colored hair behind her ear before she took that brush back. "Thank you" Flora said as she stared into Helia's eyes.

Flora walked back to her desk after Helia let go of her arm.

Helia continued his painting, glancing over at Flora before going back to work. Little did Flora know that he was painting a picture of her.

Flora sat back down at her desk before quickly realizing something. She turned back around in the direction of Helia. Flora tilted her head alittle to the right and squinted a little as if she was thinking. "Wait, didn't I throw salad at that Guy?"

…

_Stella's Pov_

Our next class was gym with Cordatota. I've never been that good in PE. Like I said, manual labor is just as bad as my headaches.

Bloom and I entered the locker room and changed into our Gym clothes.

Once we finished dressing up, we walked out into the gym and waited for class to begin. Yesterday's class was outside. I guess somedays they have the classes inside and others are out.

I was deeply bothered at the fact that Brandon had the same gym period as me. Sky was in this class as well but it didn't really seem to bother Bloom.

Cordatota strutted out to the front of the group with a clip board in hand.

Brandon was leaning against the wall with Sky beside him. Both boys had a group of girls surrounding them.

I just rolled my eyes and faced the other direction. Why is it that I feel a small pit of jealousy inside me? It's not like I have a crush on him or something.

He's just another one of those dumb jocks.

Cordatota started talking about the activity we would be doing today. We would be doing two activities, 1st, we'd climb a rope high in the middle of the gym, and then we'd play dodge ball for the rest of class.

He demonstrated the rope climb before the class. Then, he asked if anyone wanted to try.

I should've known Brandon would raise his hand. He waltzed over to the rope and put a hand on it before winking to group of girls he was with just a few minutes ago.

He looked at me with a smirk on his face as I glared at him. Then, he began climbing the rope.

I observed his motions. He used his arms to support him and put the edge of his feet on the rope.

Hmm… Looks easy enough.

Brandon climbed up to the middle of the high rope before jumping off only to met be with a load of screams and cheers.

Ha, I could do it just as good as he did.

I made my way towards the rope and stared at it. Almost at once the yelling and cheering ended and everybody's eyes were on me. Even Brandon's.

I watched as he spread his legs out a little and crossed his arms with a smirk on his face.

I'll show you…

I started up the rope. This can't be so bad right? I know I said I hate manual labor but I won't lose to Brandon just like that.

I pushed myself up against the rope and clutched it as hard as I could as I pulled myself up.

C'mon Stella, you're almost there…

Yes! I jumped down from the rope when I saw I passed the place Brandon was at by a couple of inches.

I looked over at Brandon and saw him making his way over to the rope once again.

Oh no…

He climbed his way up the rope until he passed my spot and moved a couple more inches upward before fully jumping off with a competitive drive in his body.

He wanted to embarrass me_..._

_ And he still does._

By now, we had a small crowd surrounding us and the rope. People were cheering as Cordatota wrote madly on his clip board, glancing up at us quickly before going back to writing.

Brandon cracked his fingers and pressed against his knuckles as I cracked my neck and stretched out my arms.

I jumped ontop of the rope like my life depended on it and dragged my body ontop of it.

My goal was to reach the roof. But I couldn't do it anymore. I was too tired.

I was only inches away but I had to stop. I jumped off of the rope and gave Brandon a challenging look as he started his third time up the rope.

Brandon was climbing to the top of the roof much faster than I was. He was only centimeters away from the ceiling before something happened.

The rope broke…

Everybody was moving out of the way but I was too caught up in moment.

I stayed there until I felt a sudden force fall on top of me.

"ohhhhhh" I heard the people in the gym say.

I opened up one of my eyes and saw Brandon ontop of me.

His face was right infront of mine, and he was staring into my eyes.

He moved his arms to both sides of my body and just stayed there.

I stared at him cautious of every move he made.

Why isn't he moving? God this guy is heavy, This is sooooo weird.

I sucked up a breath and said the first thing that came to my head. "Get off of me you _**creep!"**_

This obviously snapped Brandon out of his stare. He got up quickly and helped me up before rubbing the back of his neck as a little bit of red flooded his checks. "Sorry"

I just stared at Brandon with my eyes narrowed deadly before I turned around only to feel suffocated.

I just ignored it and kept on walking but the pain was unbearable. This didn't feel like one of my episodes. It hut less, but it was still bad.

I felt my stomach ache and hugged my knees as I scrunched my eyes.

Bloom was right infront of me kneeling so we were I level. "Stella, are you okay?"

I felt someone gently clutch shoulder my shoulder with their hand. "Stella?" I could tell it was Brandon.

I rolled my eyes back before I passed out.

…

I woke up in the nurses office.

I looked around the room and saw Brandon sitting on the chair with his hand on his forhead.

Bloom was on the other side of the room with a worried expression.

Once they saw I was awake the rushed to my side.

"Stella, are you okay? Did it hurt" Bloom asked me with my hand in hers.

Brandon put a hand on my forhead "You don't have a fever"

The nurse came into the room just a couple of minutes after I woke up. "Hello Stella, I'm nurse Ofelia, are you feeling alright?"

I looked at her questionly "What happened?"

She answered back quickly "You passed out sweetie, Brandon carried you here and came in with Bloom."

"Oh"

"I'll leave you here for a couple of minutes with your friends" Nurse Ofelia

All three of us stayed quite for a little while, just enjoying eachother's company. Well, atleast that was what I was doing.

Bloom went outside to get our stuff really fast in the locker room.

I looked at Brandon and saw that he was staring at me.

"Yes?" I said to him as I tilted my head a little bit.

Brandon just shook his head "nothing, it's just that you remind me of someone" he said while looking at a small piece of paper that looked like a picture before putting it back in his pocket.

"I'm gonna go now, the others are probably looking for me" He said to me

I just nodded and watched him make his way to the door. I looked down at the ground as I called him one more time. "Brandon"

He stopped by the door and turned around "Yeah"

I looked back up at him "Thank You"

"Don't mention it" was all he said with a small smile before he exited the room.

I smiled to myself before laying back down…

_"Thank you…"_

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Did you enjoy chapter 10? What to you think caused Stella to pass out? I think we all know what picture Brandon was looking at. Did you like the Flora and Helia scene or did I bore you out? Do you want me to continue with the mixture of couples? Just so you know, you'll be seeing alot more of Flora and Helia.  
**

**If you do, which couple would you like me to do next? And I know that I said I'd extend their hatred, but I'm seriously running out of ideas you guys! A little help! you can Pm me if you have any ideas in the story or the chapters. You can also leave it in the reviews!**

**Thank you once again! Review... I'll be waiting... Oh, and just wondering, am I the only one who listens to sad music when I type my chapters. Please review your thoughts! Long reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you! Remember, I update every 2 days!**


	11. Elevator Madness

Hello! I feel like this chapter is abit dramatic for the Musa and Riven scene so I'll do them on the next chapter! Thanks again!

CHAPTER 12/11: Elevator Madness

2 weeks later (Saturday Morning)

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where my mom and dad were eating their breakfast.

I was dressed in my blue shorts with my white and red top. I was going to meet Bloom and the others at the mall to go shopping for a while and eat out.

It's been two weeks since my mother had grounded me. My punishment had ended yesterday! Thank god! Seeing what my father wears underneath was very disturbing!

I walked into the kitchen and got an apple from the counter and a bottle of water from the fridge before I said goodbye to my parents and exited the house.

Half the block towards the park, was a trashcan. I jogged towards it before looking left and right and then throwing the apple away.

I took the white little pill bottle out of the back of my pocket and put 2 pills in my mouth before drinking the water and putting the bottle away.

Dr. Goldstein wanted to take some x-rays of my head and then prescribe me a new medication for my allergies.

Pshh, like that's going to happen.

Anyways, I was just going to go to the medical center and then to the mall after. Bloom told me to be there by 3 and it's only 10. So I got me a lot of time.

After I passed by the park, I saw Walden high, and right across it , was the Medical center.

I crossed the street and entered the facility.

It seemed that the building was not as crowded as it was 4 weeks ago.

I entered the elevator and rode up to the third floor.

I was alone in the elevator.

When I finally heard the elevators' "ding" I took a deep breath and stepped out. I walked solemnly to room 288.

Nobody knew I was taking pain killers, let alone skipping breakfast and throwing away my food.

I just hope they don't take another blood test…

I pushed open the brown mahogany doors and signed in at the counter.

I took my seat in the waiting room and took out my phone.

The nurse called me in shortly after and led me straight to my room where I waited nervously on the bed.

As we walked through the halls and into my room, I couldn't help but notice a figure that looked exactly like Brandon.

Call me crazy, and it might just be a figment of my imagination, but the person also smelled like him too.

I know, it's so weird that I recognize his own scent. Just the thought of it gave me shivers.

Dr. Goldstein came in about 10 minutes later, and led me into a separate room.

The room had a tube like bed where I was supposed to lay.

I took off my shoes and my jewelry before going into the x ray.

I watched as the doctor looked at me from a glass window with a volunteer helping him.

I felt myself being moved under a blue light as it scanned my body.

I just lay there for a while and wondered what they were seeing.

As I looked into the blue light, I couldn't help but feel agitated.

They already told me that none of the stitches had re opened and that my scar wounds were healing.

Why did they still need to check into my skull?

I looked back at the glass window and saw the doctor and his volunteer with a shocked expression on their face.

What? What's going on? What's wrong with my head?

I felt myself being moved out of the clear tube. I stood up once I was all the way out and put on my shoes.

Once I had my earings and bracelets back on, I went to the other side of the room to meet the doctor.

I walked over to them with a questioning look. What's wrong with them? They seemed… disturbed.

The doctor spoke with a worried expression as he stared into my eyes "Stella, if there is something going on, if you're feeling any of the symptoms that I described to you the other day, you need to tell us. If you wait much longer, than we won't be able to help you anymore, there will be nothing we can do, what's done is done Stella, there's no turning back." What are they trying to tell me? It's just a small headache and stomach pains including vision depravation. Who knows? I might be getting diarrhea

He looked at me one more time, only this time, he seemed afraid. He took both of my hands in his. "Please Stella, you have to be honest. You have to tell us"

I couldn't tell them. It isn't important. Why are they making such a big deal about this? It's not like I'm about to die.

I took my hands out of his and stared at the floor as I shook my head.

Dr. Goldstein sighed as his helper shook his head. He walked around the room a little longer before he spoke. He walked towards me and held a steady gaze.

"Alright then, so be it" I've never seen this small plump man talk so serious "here is the prescription of the medicine you are to take. Use it wisely, and eat properly."

I swallowed the huge ball in my throat as he continued talking "There's no turning back Stella, remember that." He said as he exited the room with his partner.

I just shook my head and put a hand over my forehead.

What have I done…

…

I walked alone in through the hallways as I stared at the ground. What were they talking about? Were they serious? Oh, gad, I should've told them!

I had already signed out and was on my way to the mall to meet the girls. I pressed the button to the elevator on more time before the doors slid open.

I had already entered the elevator and pressed the buttons to the first floor.

Just as the doors were about to close, somebody else had ran towards the doors and pushed them apart before sliding in themselves.

I didn't pay much attention to the person. I was too busy thinking about what the doctor had meant.

The person coughed a couple of times before speaking. "What are you doing here?'

"hmm" I said as I looked up at the person.

Wait… no way! "Brandon?" I said as I moved closer to him.

"Well, somebody's exited to see me!" Brandon said with a smirk on his face.

Way to ruin a moment….

"Butthole" I mumbled silently under my breath.

Thank god he didn't hear me!

Suddenly, the elevator started shake and moved down wards.

The power was going out and I was holding onto the railing against the metal wall. As was Brandon.

But the force was so strong, It ripped my hands off of the pole and into the arms of Brandon I fell.

That is, until the elevator moved up. Then was he ontop of me.

Brandon tried to get up but fell unsuccessfully on his butt… with me underneath!

I mumbled underneath him.

God dude his fanny is firm!

I slapped him underneath since he hadn't noticed he was still ontop of me.

When he finally did, he looked very bashful. Ohhh he better…

I got up and ran to the other side of the elevator as I started sticking my tongue out and fanning it while making fart noises.

I pretended to choke and started coughing rapidly. "Man dude what comes out of your rear end?"

I feel to my knees dramatically and started hitting my chest with my palms before fake fainting.

I was hoping that Brandon would start freaking out, and he did, in a totally different way.

"Oh gods, Stella!" I heard him say as he ran towards me. I felt him pick me up from my back and felt him squeezing my stomach as if something had actually gotten stuck in my throat causing me to cough for real. I thought I gave him a hint that I was okay by coughing but he thought about something else. Something much worse…

Brandon then sat ontop of my stomach and started pumping his palms on my chest supposedly reviving my heart beat. Brandon stopped for a minute and took my arm to supposedly check my pulse.

Unfortunately, Brandon doesn't know where exactly to check a person's pulse. He took my arm and pressed two fingers against my elbow. He suddenly thought the worst!

Aww crap…

"Oh no, there's no pulse!" Brandon put two hands on my shoulder and started shaking me. "Stella? Stella! Wake up!"

I felt the elevator start moving upwards.

Oh no…. no no no no no!

I tried to speak and open my eyes but he kept on shaking me.

I heard the elevator doors slide open. Brandon was still shaking me rapidly and even "checked" for my pulse again. I was waving my hands like crazy trying to tell him that I was fine!

Of course, he hadn't noticed. I heard a crowd of people gasp at the sight that was given to them.

It looked like Brandon was strangling me. And the expressions on my face said exactly that.

I felt the elevator move up words again, the sound of the elevators opening filling the small space, aside from his "don't leave me now" shouts and my "get the hack off of me" screeches.

Brandon looked for the last possible thing he could do to "revive" me.

He let go of me and I fell back words before he tried one more thing. By now, the doors were fully open.

"Wait, I know how to do CPR!"

"Nooo" I screamed as I waved my hands infront of me.

Gods these people have perfect timing.

My eyes were already open and I saw the crowd of people watching us from the lobby.

I turned my head back towards Brandon but it was too late.

His lips were already on mine.

Good heavens, this isn't even close to CPR, but sweet cheddar cheese this man can kiss.

It's too bad I wasn't in the mood for this joke fest.

Though his lips were on mine, my eyes were still open. I admit that they were closed for a moment, but then I realized something…

I pushed Brandon off of me as the crowd gasped.

I had to think of an excuse and quick. So, I lied right out of my mouth. "He had tuna!" I screamed as I broke through the crowd of people and onto the streets of Gardenia. I ran into my house and straight into the room before locking myself in and leaning against the door.

"I hate you" I screamed "I hate you!"

...

I had calmed down already was currently sitting on my bed with my phone infront of me.

I had already called the girls and told them that I wouldn't be able to go to the mall with them anymore.

The girls were really bummed out but let me off the hook anyways.

I laid down on the bed and took my phone with me.

I went over to the camera section and scrolled down the list until I found the photo I was looking for.

It was the picture of Brandon sleeping.

Why is it that I feel complete when I'm with him? I feel… safe.

I stared at the photo one more time, my eyes zeroing on the things I was staring at that very day, and the same things I got to feel ontop of my lips.

It's very weird.

The sensation his lips left on mine. It's unexplainable. It's like his lips were meant to be on mine.

Suddenly, I felt warm liquid rising up from my stomach and coming out of my throat.

I ran into the bathroom and leaned ontop of the toilet as the liquid came out.

But something wasn't right.

The smell, the taste, the color.

Red, it's the color red.

I just threw up my own blood…

I took a towel from the nearby rack and started wiping my mouth before I started coughing out and throwing up more blood.

God, my stomach hurt like crazy and I couldn't really see anything.

I got up slowly, using the sink as support as I felt my way over to my room and to my purse where I put the pill bottle after I got home.

I took the water bottle on my desk and took out about 5 painkillers before putting them all in my mouth and swallowing it down.

By now I was sweating like crazy.

I found my way back to the bathroom and started rinsing my mouth with the water.

I looked up and stared at my reflection in the mirror.

Although I couldn't see properly, I could see my reflection clearly.

Liar, coward, selfish, and afraid.

Those were everything I saw in my own reflection. Probably everything I see in me.

I felt tears prick the front of my eyes and fall onto my face.

I am... dishonest


	12. Kisses and Confrontations

**Hello children! I know, I've said that so many times but I can't help it! It's like my favorite pick up line! Anyways, I'm sorry for my late updates! I just can't find the time to post the chapters and type them, but I'll try to give you chapter 13 by tomorrow!**

**And thank you to everyone who reviewed and got me passed 100! It's amazing! Let's try to break the 200 next!**

**Sn**\- Thank you so much for your nice comment! And I'll try to add some hate in the chapter after this one! And you will be seeing a little bit of Riven here! :)

**Stella**\- Hi! I agree with you, Stella should've told the doctors! And we'll see if I added a little of Sky and Bloom's past and Brandons' pov here! ;)

**MusaxRiven**\- haha, sortof…

**Pyro Girl**\- aww! And thank you! I love combining drama romance and friendship! It's like my thanggg! :)

**Chloe**\- Aww… Thank you! :)

**Love Winx**\- Ha ha, and yeah, she deserved it! :)

**Iradfs**\- I shivered as I was writing it! :)

**Thank you once again for everything! Feel free to pm me anytime! I'll definitely respond! And one more thing! I don't know if I should change this story to rated T. I won't put any course language but I will have some scenes of blood! Please tell me what to do!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Winx Club! All rights go to Iginio Straffi!**

**Thanks again! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Kisses and Confrontations

I sat in my 3rd period class with a bored look on my face. I turned my head to see Bloom with the same expression.

I looked over at the clock ontop of Professor Wizgiz's desk.

11:55

Only five more minutes to lunch. I took a deep breath and leaned all the way in my chair and I pushed a long lock of my golden blonde hair behind of my ear.

I've been trying to avoid Brandon the whole day.

We haven't exactly been on good terms for the past few days. But it doesn't matter. It's not like we were on good terms before anyways.

Him kissing me in the elevator just made things worse.

Bloom's been looking depressed the past few weeks. All she does is stare at Sky and that girlfriend of his Diaspro.

Diaspro is a straight out hound and I have no idea what he sees in her. Sky and Bloom would make a cute couple to me.

Flora and Helia seemed to hit it off though. Everyday, Helia walks Flora to class. It's totally cute! The funny thing is that I saw Flora throwing endless amounts of salad at him only a few weeks before. Oh well, I guess love always finds a way!

As for Musa, she's been having major problems with this jock named Riven. I recognize him from the medical clinic and he's always hanging around Brandon and the others.

Even though he's been acting totally rude to her, I know that he's got a killer crush on her.

Sure cussing her out and stealing her homework isn't the best way to admit his feelings for her, but atleast he's making an attempt to do something… that always seems to end up in a whole other way…

I'll have to talk to him later on and tell him to confess to her in a way that won't make both of them look like idiots.

I started spacing out and thinking about what the doctor told me. My chain of thoughts were broken when the bell rang signaling lunch.

I walked out of the classroom with Bloom and to the cafeteria where the girls were.

In the corner of the cafeteria, I saw Musa and Riven in the middle of one of their quarrels and on the other side of the cafeteria, I saw Flora and Helia making their way to our table.

I decided to let Musa and Riven sort out their problem themselves.

I made my way to the table and sat in between Tecna and Layla. Helia had already dropped Flora off at our table and was currently walking towards their table.

As Flora sat down beside Bloom, I saw Musa run out of the cafeteria. I wonder what that air head did now.

I told the others that I'd be back before I set out to find Musa.

As I made my way out of the cafeteria, I felt a warm hand grab onto my wrist.

I turned around to see Brandon with a look of regret on his face.

My eyes seemed to soften at the sight of his expression before turning hard and cold. I yanked my hand out of his grasp and crossed my arms as I walked out of the cafeteria leaving Brandon standing alone in the center of the room.

I heard the cafeteria doors close and I continued on to find Musa.

If there was any place that I'd think Musa would be in, it would be in the music room.

Musa's life is practically made of music. She's totally passionate about it. She's probably one of the best singers I know and it's an honor to be able to be her friend.

In times like these, I like to think of Musa going through a soap opera. With our ups and downs. Sometimes, we may not always hit the perfect pitch or reach harmony.

We've got to work hard to make peace.

I walked through the hallways and into the music room. After a couple of weeks going here, I'm finally able to find my way around the school.

I only wish that I could say the same about my home.

I opened the door and found Musa seated by the piano. I walked over to her slowly and sat down next to her.

Musa seemed to notice my presence but hasn't said anything.

I looked over at Musa and saw that she had been crying. It breaks my heart to see someone with one of the brightest personalities look so hurt and torn.

I out my hand on Musa's shoulder before she leaned against me and broke out into a full out sob.

I put my arm on her back and the other on her head as I comforted her with words of reassurance.

Finally, Musa stopped crying and sat up properly. "I just don't understand, why can't he just tell me how he feels?"

I looked over to Musa before saying my thoughts of the matter. "Maybe he's just having a hard time expressing his feelings and shows how he feels in his actions"

Musa rubbed her eyes before speaking again. "I know, but he doesn't have to be so rude"

I simply nodded before of thinking of something else to say. Apparently, Musa beat me to it.

"You're so lucky you know"

"huh" I asked with a questioning voice.

"You've got a mother who you can talk to about how you feel. Someone who you can relate to and have them comfort you when you're down."

"And you don't?" I asked with a soft voice.

Musa shook her head silently. "My mother died when I was just an infant and my father abuses me physically and verbally."

I was shocked at what I had just found out. "Your father… abuses you?"

Musa nodded her head. "Everyday he comes home either angry or agitated. He lets all of his anger out on me. I don't know what happened though. When my mom was here, we used to be so happy. But all that's changed ever since she passed."

I was afraid to ask her but I had to do it anyway. "Musa, what does he do to you?"

She took a deep breath before replying. I knew that this would be hard for her, but she had to tell somebody, or she may not be safe. "He usually beats me and makes me drink until I pass out. He used to break our instuments and hit me with them, but he doesn't anymore."

She paused before speaking. "… To me, music calms me. It gives me closure you know. It helps me get through my days of torment."

I wanted to say something to make her feel better. To let her know that she wasn't alone. I may not be beaten by my parents but I've got my own problems with them.

"Well, you aren't alone either."

Musa looked at me with a confused face but urged me to continue. "Though I may have a mother, and a family, I'm not exactly happy. My mother rarely asks me how my day is, she forgets to feed me, and she never greets me when I get home. She makes me feel like her work is more important than her family. Which may be true, since her job is sort of the reason why we came back to Gardenia.

As for my father, he just ignores me and my mother. He either comes home very late or leaves very early going to who knows where. I haven't had a proper conversation with my father since the 7th grade. Now, we're just people who live with each other and seem to be related."

I looked back at Musa before continuing. "My parents stopped being there for me back then, and they still aren't even now. It's me who is responsible for myself, and I who makes my own decisions. I won't be able to depend on them. I don't have the same bond I had with them before."

Musa looked at me with a look of regret on her face. "Oh, Stella, I'm so sorry"

"It's Okay" I smiled "Atleast I've got great friends who do care!"

We both got up from the piano. I cleared my voice a little before speaking once again. "But um, do you plan on telling anybody?"

Musa simply shook her head. "No, not yet"

I just nodded and we were out the door and to our next class.

As we walked through the hallway, I couldn't help but feel bad for Musa. After all she's been through, she doesn't deserve to be tormented by that moron, let alone be beaten by her father. But I shouldn't tell anyone just yet. I wouldn't want to lose Musa's trust just yet… And hopefully, I won't have to…

…

**_No Pov_**

Bloom walked silently to her 5th period class by herself.

Stella had gone off to find Musa and hadn't shown up after lunch and for 4th period. Bloom was lucky enough to convince Ms. Grizelda that Stella had gotten lost in the school once again even though Bloom knew that Stella would be able to find her way around the school just fine.

She took steady steps with her head down before feeling somebody grabbing her arm and pulling her to the side of the hall in between the lockers.

Bloom didn't need to know who the imposter that dragged her in between the isle was. She already knew.

Bloom kept her gaze at the ground as she spoke silently. "What do you want Sky?"

Sky seemed to flinch at the silent words she spoke that had harsh meaning to them, to him atleast. "I just wanted to know how you were doing." Sky said as he stared at Bloom

Bloom turned looked the other way. "I'm fine, now go back to that so called girlfriend of yours and leave me alone."

She started walking away before she felt Sky rest a hand on her shoulder and rest his head on her back, stopping her from further motion. "I know you're lying Bloom. Why can't you talk to me the way that you used to when there was us."

Bloom turned around full force, shocking Sky as she backed him up against the wall with a hard look in her usually bright blue eyes. "Listen here. There was no us, there was never an us,_ there will never be an us_! When will you get that?"

Sky stood up and put his hands on Blooms shoulders. "You can't say that Bloom. Because there was an us. And I know that you feel it. What we had was real Bloom! And it still is!"

Bloom had hot tears pouring out of her eyes as she tried to pull away. "No Sky, stop!"

Sky kept a safe grip on Bloom that wouldn't hurt her, but that was tight enough to not let her go.

Sky looked at Bloom, tears threating to come out at the sight of his lovers broken state. He straightened his back a little more and shouted one word.

"No!" Sky said before crashing his lips onto Bloom.

Bloom had never felt anything as good as Sky's kisses. There was nobody who could ever give her the sensation that Sky's lips gave to her.

Though she loved the feeling of his lips on hers, there was a pit in her stomach telling her that something was wrong. Looking back at his past affairs, and the relationship he has with Diaspro now, she couldn't do it.

He had to make a choice. It was either Bloom or Diaspro. And it was obvious who he chose.

But Bloom couldn't hide her relationship with Sky. She couldn't do it. She had to break free.

It wasn't right.

Bloom pushed Sky away before wiping her tears and running to class.

She _loved_ him, she still did, and he loved her.

What they had was real.

But was it worth it?

She didn't know…

…

Musa stood in the middle of the hallway re thinking everything that had happened so far in her day.

Her argument with Riven, wasn't exactly an argument. It was more lie… a confession.

Yes, Musa confessed her feeling to that moronic airhead, but what did he do?

Reject her and embarrass her infront of everybody. That… is exactly what he did.

She shook her previous encounter out of her head and made her way to P.E with Cordatota.

She changed into her gym clothes before sitting out on the benches by the gym.

She didn't feel like participating in today's activities. And apparently, someone didn't want to either.

Riven sat beside Musa with a look of regret on his face.

Unlike Musa, Riven wasn't dressed in his gym clothes, but what he was dressed in earlier this morning.

Riven cleared his voice before speaking. "Listen Musa, I'm sorry… for everything"

Musa looked up at Riven. "Me too"

Riven put a hand on Musa's shoulder before saying the most sincere words he had ever said to anyone. "I really am, and I just wish that you could see that.

Musa got up from the bench and started walking away before she paused to saw a few words. With her back still turned to Riven and her fists clenched into balls, she took a deep breath.

"_I wish I could too_"

…

Flora smiled as she made her way through the school with Helia by her side.

She couldn't think of anything better than being with Helia.

But there was one thing that was driving her out of her mind. And that was the fact that Helia hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend yet.

Flora tried to think of a clever way to bring up the topic up in casual conversations.

Bringing her hands together and swaying side by side as they walked through the halls and out to the quad, she began the first phase of her minute made ingenious plan.

"So Helia", she began with an innocent smile "Have you ever thought of getting a girlfriend yet?"

Helia's answer was direct and emotionless "No"

"Oh" Flora giggled as she put a hand to her mouth.

By now, they had made their way to the garden.

As they walked through the stone path decorated with tropical looking flowers on the side, Flora couldn't help imagining what her wedding would look like.

Though it is still far from that day, she couldn't help but picture it.

Helia would sweep her up bridal smile and put a beautiful white flower in her fancily braided hair before they walked through the stone path and upto the altar in between the small gates decorated with the greenest and most healthy vines.

This though was just so maddening to Flora. She couldn't think of anything she wanted more.

For now, she had to get Helia to ask her out.

Helia paused before putting a white flower in her hair.

Flora giggled madly as the whole thing happened. It's just like she imagined.

Let's just hope that everything would go as planned…

…

_**Brandon's pov**_

I looked at the picture of a little girl and boy in the park.

The photo just brought back too many memories.

I saw Stella making her way through the halls. I wanted to apologize to her for everything that happened.

I put the picture in the back of my pocket before following her. We were already dismissed form class and people seemed to be making their way out of the school quickly.

I had already followed Stella out onto the quad. It seemed that she was making her way to the park.

I hadn't been there in so many years.

Stella made her way towards the ice cream truck before stopping and dropping her books.

But the thing was that she didn't pick them up.

She was staring at somebody.

As I made my way towards her, I could see tears coming out of her eyes. When I finally made my way towards her, I could see why.

She said one word with a questioning voice before breaking into tears.

…

_**Stella's pov**_

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Daddy?"

I saw my father with a pasty blonde haired woman and a raven haired girl who looked about my age.

My father pecked the woman on her lips and smiled at her and the girl the way he used to smile at me and my mother.

Is this what he's been doing all those days, months, maybe even years.

Having affairs with women. This woman to be exact.

I went up to my father and the woman and pushed her away from him, tears already in my eyes.

"Stella!" I heard my father yell.

"Stay away from my father, stay away from my family!" I yelled at the woman and the girl next to her.

My father pulled me away and slapped me across my face.

"Don't you dare tell your mother" My father told me with a stern voice.

I looked at the little "family" with hatred before running off.

I heard someone calling my name, but I couldn't face anybody.

No… not now.

* * *

**Wow! Did you enjoy what I did there? Sara, you got your funny Flora and Helia, Stella, you got a little bit of Sky and Bloom with Brandon's pov, and I added some Musa and Riven and the little affair!**

**Man, that was hard work, But it was all worth it! Anything for all of you!**

**I'm very sorry about the pov changes and the continuous cliff hangers! And i'm sorry if I gave too little of Musa and Riven, but you'll see more of them soon! **

**How did you like the chapter? Did you enjoy the pov changes? Should I even continue? Tell me your thoughts! Suggestions are greatly appreciated! You can pm me or write them in your reviews! Thanks once again!  
**

**Review!**


	13. Nothing Else to Live For

**Hi! I'm so very sorry for updating late! I'll try to have two other chapters out before school starts! And thank you to everyone who reviewed! You rock!**

**Jolly**\- awwww, thank you so much! I don't really think I write good thought! I'm just glad you and everyone else like it!

**StarStyleSunshine**\- I love your story Mistakes! Please update soon! And I'm very sorry for updating late!

**Guest-** thank you so much! And I think I will keep it K!

**Love winx**\- thank you so much! I was also having doubts about adding the other couples but now that I've done it, I love it too!

**Guest-** I'm also sorry for not updating soon! I just don't have the time anymore!

**Alex Winx Club**\- Thank you so much!

**Guest**\- you'll have to find out if Stella will tell her mom! ;)

**Sweetiepie015**\- I agree with you! Stella's dad is a real jerk!

**Bloomlover123**\- Thank you!:)

**Stella4remix-** thank you too! :)

**Chloe-** Aww, you really are too kind!

**Julie0721**\- Thanks and I will continue! :)

**Stella**\- I honestly love reading your comments! Thank you so much!

**MusaxRiven**\- Yeah, Stella's got a lot of problems! Hopefully, she'll find a way! :)

**So thank you to everyone who reviewed! Feel free to PM me any time! I'll definitely respond!**

* * *

Chapter 13: nothing else to live for

Running back to my house took about 2 minutes tops. All through my little run, I heard somebody calling out my name. But I couldn't stop for anyone. I had to think.

I entered the house and jogged up the stairs in a fast pace that apparently, wasn't fast enough.

"Stella" my mom called out to me below the staircase. I stopped on about the 10th step, halfway up the stairs and rolled my eyes before I turned around to face my mother. I waited for a couple of minutes but got no reply from her.

All she did was stare at me. I just shook my head and made my way back up the stairs and into my room.

I closed the door and shut my blinds before falling face first ontop of my bed. I breathed in and out and turned my head to the side to breathe better. I stayed that way for about 3 minutes before my mother called out to me again.

I groaned loudly and got off of the bed and slouched as I walked out the door and to the balcony that gave us an over view of almost everything down stairs.

I put my hands against the rails of the balcony before summoning the most grouchy and obnoxious side of my voice. With one last breath, I closed my eyes tight and spoke or more like screamed.

"Gods mother what do you want!" I said until I was met with another deafening moment of silence. I lifted an eye lid to see my mother with a shocked look covering her porcelain like face.

"Um" she began "your… friend is here?" she spoke the words with such confusion and an awkward expression when she said the word friend.

"Friend?" I asked as she moved to the side and revealed Mr. Fart face himself. Brandon had a look of sympathy on his face that really confused me. It's not like somebody died, so why is he staring at me like that?

And we most definitely aren't friends. This is something I had to clear up right away. I don't want my mother to get the wrong idea. "Ma, that living moron, is not my friend" I said as I waved them off and made my way back to my room.

But my mothers' next words made me stop and turn back around. "Oh c'mon Stella, he ran all the way here just to see you." I walked back over to the railing and leaned on it as I stared at Brandon with a confused expression on my face. "what?"

She cleared her voice before speaking again. "He ran all the way over here just to see you" I blinked a couple of times before I shook my head and sighed. "Fine" I said, feeling bad for my rude comments and attitude. I just wasn't in a good mood.

"Get up here, and hurry before I change my mind." I said while walking by the stairs. He looked at me with a face full of amazement that I found really cute, but I was able to put on an expressionless face to hide the fact that I was very elated to know he ran all the way over here just to see me.

He nodded and started to make his way up the stairs before my mother put a hand on his shoulder causing him to stop. "Have we met before?" my mother asked him.

Brandon thought for a minute before looking back at my mother and shrugging. "I don't know, you look really familiar but I can't really remember." Mother nodded and released Brandon from her grasp before making her way back to the kitchen.

With one last glance at my mom, Brandon jogged his way up the stairs to where I was standing. "Hey" he said breathlessly as he stared at me.

I looked back at him and pursed my lips in a duck like manner before looking him up and down with my eyes half closed to make me look like I was glaring. "Sup". I said as I walked through the hallway and into the room signaling Brandon to follow me with a small tilt of my head.

Brandon followed lead and we made our way towards the room. I couldn't help but notice the way Brandon looked around the house with amazement. Pshhh, like he's never seen a 4 story house. He probably lives in one himself.

I just shook my head and turned the fancy silver knob of room before pushing the door open and stepping aside so he could enter.

We made our way into the room where he looked even more amazed. I saw him look over to the bed and then back to me. "what" I asked him snapping him out of his gaze.

Brandon looked a little startled. "Nothing it's just that, you, you sleep in that? He said motioning to my king sized bed ontop of the platform in the center of the room.

I looked over to the bed and then back to Brandon. "Why, you don't?" I asked. Brandon shook his head and pushed out the white chair by my desk. I backed up and sat on the second step of my bed. I just stared at Brandon for a while trying to read the expression on his face.

He looked very confused at the moments, his eyes observing everything in the room, and zeroing on the picture on my desk. He tilted his head a little and moved forward before pointing a finger at the frame and looking back at me.

I looked at the picture as well. "He's just some kid I used to eat ice cream every day when I was little." I said shrugging.

Brandon looked a little offended though I didn't really know why. He looked back at me, about to say something that never came out.

Well this is akward.

I coughed a little and cleared my throat as I watched him stare at the photo one more time.

What's up with this guy. It's just a picture of me and my old bud eating ice cream together.

I decided to start a conversation since this room was filled with whole hearted awkwardness. I moved up to the third step of the bed and started fiddling with my fingers. "So, what brings you here?"

"Huh?" he said confused.

I hated repeating myself. It made me feel like they didn't really care about what I was saying. I rolled my eyes before speaking again. "why did you run all the way over here?"

Brandon sat up straight and stared at the ground. "I thought that you'd want somebody to talk to"

"What?" I said obviously confused.

He shifted in his seat a little before looking up at me. He held his gaze on me steadily and continued talking. "I thought that you'd want someone to talk to"

I shrugged and shifted a little more, I was obviously uncomfortable and was silently praying for him to change the subject. I took a deep breath. "I don't know what you're tal-"

"Don't lie to me Stella"

"huh" I was a little startled by the seriousness in his voice. He continued speaking. "I saw what happened with your father… and that women."

Gods, I should've known it was him screaming my name out as I ran. "So" I said trying to act tough but it was as if Brandon could see right through me. "Okay" I sighed defeated "I do feel bad and officially hate their guts.

Brandon got up from the seat and walked towards me before kneeling so we were face to face.

He put two comforting hands on my shoulder before pulling me into his embrace.

"Whaaaa?" I said shocked at his sudden motive. Brandon held onto me tight. "You can tell me anything Stella"

Okay, now I'm really confused, and freaked out, so very freaked out.

But I liked the feeling if me in is arms. It makes me feel…complete.

Though Brandon was hugging me, I didn't hug him back. I just let my hands fall to my sides and buried my head into the crook of his neck.

Suddenly, I heard the door open.

Aww crap… here it comes.

"Stella I brought you two some-" my mother stared at us with a confused face.

Brandon was still hugging me but I was staring at my mother. Suddenly, my mother reached into her back pocket and took out her phone.

I stared at her with confusion before I heard a click and saw a flash.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I screamed as I pushed Brandon off shocking him. My mother giggled feverishly as she put the tray of cookies by my vanity. "Oh-hoo-hoo this is so going in my Face book" she said as she walked out of the door "hmm I wonder how many likes this will get?"

I rolled my eyes at my mothers' childish behavior and walked over to Brandon to help him up. "Thanks" he said to me as he stood up

We walked over to the vanity and ate some of the cookies and just talked for a while. All through our conversation, Brandon kept taking glances towards the direction of the frame. I decided that he thought I looked cute when I was a toddler and didn't question him about it.

Before we knew it, it was 8 pm and Brandon had to leave. It sort of bummed me out that he had to leave already but I decided not to show it.

Brandon walked over to me and spread out his arms as I backed up. "Whoa bro whoa" I said leaning against my table as Brandon looked at me confused. I guess he forgot that we were nothing but friends, if we are even to be called friends.

I'm not even sure what my relationship with Brandon is anymore. I put my hand in a fist and put it out towards Brandon as he looked it with confusion plastered all over his face. After about 2 minutes, he finally understood that I meant for him to give me a fist pump.

He clenched his fist and bumped it against mine before turning around towards the door and then stopping.

"Stella" he said while looking to the side.

"Hmm" I replied while looking at him.

Brandon took a deep breath before speaking once again "you really don't remember don't you"

My already curled smile turned into a straight line as he continued speaking. "Its' okay." Was the last thing he said before fully exiting the room and walking towards his house.

I leaned against the table and crossed my arms.

Remember what?

…

I woke up to the sound of my parents screaming at eachother.

"I don't care about what you say Radious, you're never here. Where were you when we needed you?" My mother screamed to my father "wait, don't tell me, I don't even want to know!"

I tiptoed toward the door and opened it slightly before walking towards the balcony and leaning on the floor. I saw my father in his casual wear and my mother in her pajamas, them arguing while my father had a duffel bag on his shoulder and a hand on the doorknob.

My mom continued scolding my dad. "Where the heck do you plan on going at 5 am in the morning.

I raised my eyebrow at this and pursed my lips. Probably out with your overdressed girlfriend and her slut like daughter.

I waited patiently, eager to hear my father's excuse. My mother isn't as easy to lie to, so his excuse better be good. Even if it was, I already knew that he was in the wrong. And he knew it too.

"It's nothing important" my father said as he turned the knob.

"Yes it is!" my mother said as she pushed the door close and stood infront of my father. "this is ridiculous Radious, you're never home! Tell me Radious is there another woman?"

Ding ding ding!

My father rolled his eyes and pushed my mother aside "Don't be ridiculous Luna"

My mother followed him out. "Oh yes, there is isn't there I know" My father ignored her and kept walking. "You can't walk away from me, get back here!" She screamed

"Radious… RADIOUS!" my mother shouted so loud, I was almost sure that all the windows would bring. "Graaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" she yelled as she stormed back into the house and slammed the door.

I took deep breath and wiped my eyes before getting back up and walking over to my room and then stopping.

I couldn't do this. I had to know.

I walked back into my room and quickly changed into some jeans and a sweat shirt. I put on some converse and grabbed my phone, wallet, and keys before walking out to the hallway.

I made sure to be extra quite as I walked down the stairs. I heard my mother's sniffles from the dining room. I had to refrain myself from going in there and hugging her. For now, this was more important…. To me atleast.

I made my way out of the house and walked over to the park. I saw my father walking away towards this direction, and if I am right, he went over to the storage house by the clinic.

I crossed the street and tightened my grip on my sweat shirt. Gaaaahhhh. I should've worn better clothes.

I stopped in the middle of the street and looked up at the sky to see that it was nearly sunrise. Look at me. What am I doing walking through the streets of Gardenia at 5 in the morning. Oh right. Following my idiotic, cheating, and half broke dad.

My dad doesn't even work. Everything we've got is either from my mom's money, or mine.

I continued my journey towards the storage house to find that I was right. The light was on in the blue and red garage and our car was parked there.

I shook my head and ran across the street over the oversized window giving me a perfect view of everything I needed to see.

There, stood my father with that woman and her daughter. All three of them were surrounding the duffle bag as if it had all the treasures of the world hidden in it.

I watched as my father opened the duffle bag to reveal about 2/3 of our family's life savings as well as my mothers, mine, and my father clothes along with canned goods.

I watched as the raven haired girl picked up one of my favorites blouses and smile to herself. I glared at her, practically burning holes through her back.

Ha, as if that could even fit you.

I turned over to my father and that woman. The lady picked up one of my mother's diamond necklaces and examined it as my father looked at her, very pleased with himself.

I looked around the storage house through the window and saw that these people have almost all our belongings. The old sofa, the 2 spare king beds, my old mattresses, our clothes, a stove, and our food.

My mouth opened like a gaping fish as I spotted my favorite wedges that I supposedly lost on the girls feet. She doesn't even look good in them!

I scrunched my face and shook my head as tears threatened to pour out. I was able to refrain myself from crying. Those people aren't worth my tears.

My father practically started a new family and stole our belongings. The reason he was never around our family, was because he started another.

Unbelievable!

I turned around and leaned against the metal wall as I allowed myself to slip into the ground.

I opened up my phone and saw the wallpaper of my mother, father, and I on one of our trips. I looked into my fathers' eyes and read his smile. Fake, it was all fake.

I should've known.

I pushed my bangs out of my face and slumped a little before I started drifting off.

Look at me. My family is a mess, my health loves playing games, that slutty butt has my favorite wedges, my mother is slipping away, and my father is practically robbing us.

I took a deep breath and let the cold air consume me.

What else is there to live for?

* * *

**hi again! I'm sorry that this chapter was a little shorter than the others! I'll try to make it up to you in the next few!**

**What do you think about Stella's dad, does Brandon know, don't you feel bad for Stella's mom? Write your thoughts in the reviews! And if you have any questions or suggestions, you can write them in the reviews or pm me! THANK YOU SO MUCH ONCE AGAIN! Ill try to update a little early!**

**Till then... Review!**


	14. Sprained Ankles

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Saddly, this chapter is also a little shorter than the others due to the lack of time and ideas. But don't worry, ill TRY to make the next one longer!**

**MusaRiven125**\- Thank you so much!

**Jolly**\- Hi! Thank you so much for suggesting the ideas! I think they are very good! So good that I decided to use one! Thank you so much for the support and keep reviewing! Your rock! Oh and you should definitely get an account! You've got my support 100 percent!

**Stella**\- I'll have to agree with you there! I really didn't like Chimera and Cassandra from season 3! And thank you for always reviewing! It means a lot!

**Pyro Girl**\- haha I wish I could but… they kinda play a big role in this story… kinda… anyways I'm glad my writing makes you feel that way! And thank you very much for your support! It's very much appreciated!

**Irafs**\- yup, and she's got a lot more trouble on her way, let's just pray that she'll get through it ;)

**MusaxRiven**\- yeah, her dad is very evil… or is he… anyways thank you too for your support! :)

**Alex winx club**\- Aww, thank you! And I also like FloraxHelia, BloomxSky, and MusaxRiven :)

**Chloe**-thank you so much! I'll try to update the next sooner!

**Love Winx**\- Thank you so much too! And I'm the number 1 fan of your stories too! Keep up the good work!

**Starstylesunshine**\- Haha! Thank you!

**Sweetiepie015**\- wow, you're very close to what part of what I wanted to happen! Good work!

**Redrose123**\- me too! Radious is really horrible! And I'll try to update sooner! :)

**Anyways, thank you so much and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Sprained Ankles

I woke up beside a blue trash can with a cat ontop of me. I moved forwards and looked behind me. I had fallen asleep by the storehouse, and sure enough, my father's car wasn't there anymore.

I took my phone out of my back pocket and checked the time.

10:43 am. Crap!

I'm late for school!

I pushed myself up off the ground as the cat jumped off of me and scampered away somewhere. I rubbed my eyes a little before stretching out and walking back to the house.

Putting my arms around myself and looking back at the storage house, I couldn't help but notice that the lights were still on. I shook my head and continued to walk towards home.

I soon saw the tan stone covered mansion to my right and walked straight over there. After opening the door, I went straight over to the dining room to check up on my mother. Champagne and shot glasses were covered all over the table and my mom lay unconscious on the floor with mascara stained on her cheeks.

I put my wallet and keys on the dining table before making my way over to my mother. I picked her up and slung her arm over my shoulder as she leaned helplessly on me.

Limping over to the couch, I lay my mother ontop and covered her body with a nearby blanket. I started cleaning up my mom's little mess and picked up the wine bottles.

Glass was broken all over the place. My mom most definitely went wild while I was gone. I swept up all the broken glass before laying by my mom. I stared at her tear stained face and couldn't help but feel broken heartened.

I began stroking her head and pushing away loose strands of her light blonde hair away from her face as she used to do to me when I was little. My mom's phone was by the coffee table infront of us. I stopped stroking my mothers' head and picked up her phone.

Unlocking her phone, I scrolled over to the camera section. I looked at the picture my mother took of Brandon hugging me back in my room. Chuckling at the expression on my face when the photo was taken, I continued scrolling down and looking at the past photos of my "family".

I stopped scrolling and focused on one picture in particular once I noticed it.

There was a pasty blonde haired women in a business suit with her collogues across from my mother and hers'. My mom is the business owner of Lunar Industries, one of the many reasons why she is always very busy.

But that women… I recognize her very very well. Her name is Cassandra, one of my mothers' competitors in the business world. I used to know her as one of the biggest business moguls here, I've even eaten lunch with her a couple of times.

Now, I just know her as the trash hound chump who tore my family apart.

Apparently, Cassandra's business has been slipping away financially. They're also losing plently of staff and business members since they got a better offer at my mothers'.

So maybe she's out with my father to get back at my mom, or something else…

I continued scrolling down and looking at the pictures, her in mostly every single one that had to do with Lunar Industries.

I remember my mom telling me about our company signing a partnership with theirs but then my mother backed out at the last minute. Maybe that's why they're also giving eachother the cold shoulder.

But one thing is for sure. Something is definitely up. Cassandra may want more than partnership with my mother, or my father, she might be after the company. And getting together with my father, is just part one of her phase.

…

Walking into school at about 12:00 sure earned me a lot of stares. Putting my hands in my pockets, I continued strolling along through the hallway.

I stared at the ground all through my little walk and entered the classroom. Lunch had just ended so that meant that I had P.E with Cordatota… and Brandon.

I walked into the gym and changed before walking out to the gym and sitting atop the bleachers.

Spreading out my arms and crossing my legs, I watched as the students played dodgeball.

I decided that I'd sit this one out.

I watched as Bloom stood limply by the brick wall watching Sky teach Diaspro how to throw a dogeball… the right way.

I glared at this and shook my head. What is up with those two?

I felt somebody sit beside me as I stared at Bloom. I continued to ignore the presence and minded my own business.

The person cleared their voice before speaking. "Whatcha thinking bout'?"

"Hmm" I turned to the person. "Nothin really" I said when the person turned out to be Brandon.

"Sure sure" he said as I chuckled.

We stayed quite for about 5 minutes before Brandon started talking. "You wanna know something?"

"Sure." I said as I stared at the ground.

"The girls think I'm hot."

I turned to Brandon and slapped him playfully on his arm as he laughed. "okay okay I'm sorry, but seriously, do you really wanna know something?"

I glared at Brandon and tilted my head. "Fine, but no joking around.

Brandon chuckled and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, I had this friend…"

"Mhmm" I said, urging him to continue.

"Who moved away…"

"Okay?" I said not knowing where this was going

"And I think she's back" Brandon said while raising his eybrows, eyes full of hope.

"Oh, that's nice?" I put on a look of confusion "Is that all?"

Brandon looked taken back "You seriously don't know?"

I shook my head.

"Dang bro you're hopeless"

"Thanks" I said sourly as I watched people throw red balls at each other.

I turned back to look at Brandon who was staring at me. "Shouldn't you be over there too" I said pointing to the center of the gym"

"Nawwhh" Brandon said while yawning "They're to chicken to challenge my awesomeness"

I narrowed my eyes and tilted my head as he lifted both his hands up as if surrendering "Okay, I was the first to get hit by the ball."

I just laughed at this and put my head on his shoulder.

Brandon looked shocked at this but relaxed a little and leaned his head over mine.

Realizing what I had done, I pushed Brandon away causing him to fall off of the bench and on the floor.

I blushed a deep red and ran over to Brandon who was laying on the with his tongue stuck out. I rolled my eyes and pushed him up only to be dragged back down with him.

I tried one more time to lift him up and managed to do so.

If only Brandon hadn't made such a fuss.

He yelled in pain as I stood him up a little more so he can stand. He looked like he needed some support so I slung his arm over my shoulder.

"Hey" I said to him as he finally gained Balance "you okay"

Brandon looked over to me "My ankle's bugging me.

I nodded and started walking out of the gym with Brandon's arms around my neck to the nurse office.

Looking over to Brandon, I could tell that he was enjoying this. I would've dropped him and left him in the middle of the hall but I could very well tell that he was hurt.

We made our way to the nurses' office and I sat Brandon down at the chair before the nurse came in to check his leg.

The nurse examined his leg alittle and moved his foot around.

Finally, she spoke "Well, it looks like he sprained it, I think that he's gonna need to wear crutches for a couple of weeks."

Brandon looked at the nurse with a confused expression.

The nurse turned towards me. "Do you think that you can watch over him when he's at school? He could be quit the trouble maker and with crutches in his hands they're no telling what that boy can do."

I looked over to Brandon and then back at the nurse.

It would be very mean and messed up if I said no since I'm sort of the reason why his ankle got sprained in the first place.

I just shrugged and nodded as the nurse left the room to call Brandon's parents.

I sat down beside Brandon and blew my bangs out of my face. "Well Brandon, you better get used to having me around, it looks like I'll be the one taking care of you for the next couple of weeks"

He turned towards me and smiled, and I smiled back.

…

1 week Later

"Stella…" Brandon groaned as he sat at his table with the others. I don't get why I'm the one who has to take care of him during breaks. He's with his friends 24/7 anyways. Why does it have to me? "I want my fruit cuppppppp!"

I turned towards Brandon with my eyes narrowed. "Go get it yourself" I said as I continued picking my not yet eaten food. I'll have to throw it away when no one's looking.

"But Stella!" He whined "My leg is broken"

I dropped the fork in my hand and took a deep breath. "it was you ankle, not your leg, and you sprained it, it's not broken."

Brandon had a smirk on his face. "Actually, it was you who sprained it." He said putting extra emphasis on the word 'sprained'

I turned to Brandon, about to give him a piece of my mind before stopping.

"Alright, you win" I said while getting up and walking to the cafeteria line where I saw the others.

"Hey Stell" Musa greeted me. "Wuz up Musa?" I said back.

"So how's it going with the top jock?" Layla asked me as she picked an apple and put it on her tray.

I just chuckled and picked up a fruit cup. "Hopeless, that boy is like the devil's child, he's so demanding"

They laughed at my remark and I told them to tell the other's that I said hi before walking back to their table.

I set the fruit cup infront of him and continued picking at my food, only this time with my spoon.

Brandon put his arms behind his head. "Feed me"

I dropped my spoon like I did with my fork "Excuse me?"

He sighed before repeating himself "I said feed me"

I crossed my arms and gave him the major duck face. "N- to the –O!"

"But Stell-"

"I said no!"

"Pwease?" Brandon said with a baby voice.

My eyes twitched at the look he was giving me.

"Pwetty pwease fweed me my fwood"

I sighed in defeat. "Fine"

I took a spoon full of fruit and put in his mouth, doing the same thing continuously, not noticeing that the fruit had already run out.

"Uh, Stell" Brandon said to me with a voice full of confusion.

I scooped something up with the spoon and moved it towards his mouth. "Huh?"

Brandon scooted himself a little closer to Sky "what are you doing?"

"What?" I said as I looked at the empty food cup and the ice cubes on the spoon. "Oh.." I said as I put the spoon away "sorry…"

"Uh, ya" Brandon said as I heard the bell ring.

Aww man, what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**I'm so very sorry for the short chapter and the spelling and grammar errors! I'll try to update sooner! Review your thoughts! Thank you, and stay awesome my friends! And any suggestions ideas are welcome! And you can pm me anytime! I'll definitely respond! Til then... review!**


	15. It was You All Along

**hi again! Saddly, I'm back with another short chapter but hey, atleast its something right? Anyways, thank you sooo Much to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows this story! It really means a lot! Now I've got a few questions to ask you so please respond in the reviews!**

**1) would you like Brandon to...**

**a) give Stella a necklace**

**b) give Stella a ring**

**c) take Stella out on a really romantic date**

**2) would you like...**

**a) Stella and Brandon to walk by the lake**

**b) go to a carnival**

**c) meet each others parents?**

**You can put the answers in your reviews and feel free to use more than 1 :). I can always combine or make stuff up! And specail shout out to Jolly for giving me some story ideas! They rock! Now, for the reviews!**

**MusicMelody'Tude- thank you soo much! And great job on your stories! I hope you find the time to update 'living a masquerade' soon**

**Love Winx-I'm so very sorry for the chapter being short! But thank you so much for always supporting me with my stories! You have no idea how greatful I am for that!**

**Arresting-Angeline- thank you sooo much! And I love your stories too! :)**

**Winxclub lover32- haha! Thank you! I plan to write more :)**

**Alex Winx club- aww! I bet you are all the awesome the I am!**

**Chloe- haha! I hope you're okay! And thank you for reviewing in every chapter! It means a lot!**

**Stella-oh my god, don't ever think that I'm getting tired of reading your reviews cuz I most definitely am not! You always put how you feel about each chapter and what you loved about it every review, and that's what I love! So keep doing what you are because its awesome!**

**MusaxRiven- aww! Thank you! I'll try to make the next couple of chapters longer! We'll have to see how it goes!**

**Julieee0721- thank you! You always give me support on my stories!**

**Jolly- thank you sooooooo much for giving me those extra ideas! I'll try to cramp some of them in during the next few chapters! Oh and tell me when you get an account! I bet the story you thought of way back then would make a great story!**

**Sweetiepie015- aww! Thank you! And I appreciate you always reviewing!**

**iradfs- haha! And great job on your story! I loved chapter 28!**

** Thank you once again to every one who reviewed! Feel free to pm me anytime! I'll most definitely respond! And I have a community that I'm looking for staff of so if you would like to become one, put it in the reviews or just pm! You can also follow the community! You can find it on my profile! The stories are mainly Brandon and Whelks! Thanks again!**

* * *

Chapter 15: it was you all along..

2 weeks. For 2 weeks I had to look after that moronic chump.

I groaned as I sat down at lunch at the girls' table. My, how I've missed sitting here.

When I was taking care of Brandon, I couldn't even leave his side. The only time I was allowed to leave him be was when he went to the toilet, even though I had to wait for him outside…

Taking a deep breath and letting it out as a sigh, I watched as Helia walked Flora to the table.

It's pretty funny actually. How both of them like each other but how Helia refuses to pop the question.

I closed my eyes for a while and put a hand on my head.

Opening back my eyes, I was met with chocolate brown ones.

"Huh?" I said as I stood up "What do you want Brandon?"

He had his eye brows raised and his face right infront of mine. I saw him look down at my lips.

"Whoa there b-boy" I said as I pushed him away from my face until we were in a reasonable distance from eachother. "Can I help you?"

Brandon was still stuck in a daze, staring at my lips like he did earlier. The only difference is that he was about a foot away from me.

"Hellooooooooooooooooo" I snapped my finger infront of his face.

Brandon finally snapped out of his daze and slumped a little before shrugging. "I want a fruit cup"

I stared at Brandon with my eyes narrowed and a hand on my fork. "Then go get one."

"Yeah well, who's gonna feed me?"

I got up from me seat and started walking away as he followed me, limping ever so slightly. "Um, yourself"

"But Stell!" Brandon whined as he followed me around the cafeteria.

Brandon looked like he was analyzing something as I continued walking. Suddenly, he screamed, or more like shouted… in a manly way.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! My ankle!" He said as he lay on the floor cradling his leg while looking constipated.

I ran over to him and squatted beside him while moving his head over to my face and looking around to see if he got any bruises. I had no idea why my was staring into his eyes the whole time. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, Brandon! What happened? Are you hurt? Do you need an ambulance? Ahhhhhh?!"

Yup, I made quite the scene.

"Aww" Brandon said as he used my shoulder for support while getting up "So you do care! You know, now that I think about it, I would like a fruit cup… and a pretty girl to feed me."

A stood up and glared at Brandon "You stink… like poo"

I pushed him back on the ground and started walking towards the exit of the cafeteria.

Brandon stayed on the ground with a shocked expression raising his hands up before shouting over to me "Can you at least get me a fruit cup?"

I continued walking until a met the doors to exit the cafeteria "Do it yourself hotshot, you've got legs, use em' "

…

Walking around the school with Bloom, I took out my phone and checked my messages.

There was one from my mother. 'coming home late. Make yourself some dinner. Luv you. Oh and If your father doesn't come home early than lock him out'

I rolled my eyes and put my phone back in my pocket and continued walking along with Bloom.

I was talking to Bloom about the project that Ms. Dufour gave us before being stopped in the hallway by Brandon and his "pals".

Helia and Timmy looked annoyed at the fact that they had to be here, Nabu was in his own magical world at the moment, and Sky had a steady stare on Bloom.

Brandon walked over to me and slung an arm over my shoulder. "So, Stella"

"Hmm?" I said uninterested as I rolled my eyes.

"I got my fruit cup"

"Good for you" I said as I slung his arm off of me

I started walking away with Bloom but Brandon continued stalking us.

"Wait"

"What?!" I came to a pause with Bloom

Brandon took a deep breath before speaking. "I want you to come with me to a carnival this Saturday."

I turned around and started walking towards Brandon with my finger pointed accusingly at him. "Wait, are you trying to ask me out?"

Brandon's cheeks flushed "Wha? Pshh, no, why would I want to go out with you? Are you stupid or something?"

"Mmm" I said with a slight smile. Aww, he's to chicken to ask me out!

I moved closer to him while the other stared "So you like me?"

Brandon's cheeks flushed even more "ha, no!"

"Okay" I said as I walked around Brandon and put my mouth close to his ear "So you admit you like me?"

Brandon stepped back and looked at me with a hysterical expression. "I never said that either!"

"Sure, sure" I said while grinning "well then why do you want me to go with you?

Brandon rubbed the back of his neck "I don't know, since I just got my cast and crutches off-"

"You got them off last week" I corrected

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" He said as he rolled his eyes "I don't know, anything can happen"

I thought long and hard about this one…. Nope, not really my answer was straight and direct. "Sure just pick me up at 5, and don't be late!" I said as I walked away leaving the guys and Bloom speechless.

Ha, serves your right.

I walked along the hallway and exited the building before walking over to the park to sit under the tree.

I walked past the ice cream truck and sat at my spot by the good o' lake.

Sitting against the tree, I watched as I saw my father and Cassandra strolled along the path with their hands entwined.

I literally just barfed in my mouth and rolled my eyes before closing the world off and drifting away into my own little world… until…

"Watcha doin here?"

My eyes snapped open and I stood up quickly with an angry glint in my eyes, taking a deep breath before shouting. "Gods Brandon, are you stalking me or something!?"

Brandon chuckled and plopped himself beside me. "Maybe, maybe not"

I rolled my eyes and sat back again hoping, no, praying, for a moment of silence that sadly… I wouldn't be getting anytime soon.

Brandon always had to interrupt my moment of silence didn't he?

"Well, this is nice" Brandon stated as he looked out into the lake. "I should've brought a picnic basket. Would've made our date a little more romantic"

I started coughing violently. "Ah, excuse me. We are most definitely NOT on a date. And you followed me without me knowing about. That proves that this isn't a date even more!"

"Gee" Brandon said as he shook his head "Ever heard of surprises?"

I took a deep breath and folded my arms as I leaned even more into the tree.

"You know, I haven't been to this section of the park for a whole 11 years. It feels kinda good going back to the one of the places I spent most of my childhood in. I feel sort of… complete"

I turned on my side as Brandon turned to look at me so we were both facing each other. I used my elbows as support while I lay on the ground. "How come you haven't been here in 11 years?"

Brandon turned over to face me fully while looking into my eyes. "Because when that one person I used to come here with all the time left, they took a piece of me with them. It just brought back so many memories that it hurt."

I watched as Brandon put his head down a little. He had obviously just shared something very personal with me. I decided that I should return the favor.

I tilted his head up a little so we were eye level and put on a genuinely warm smile. "Hey" I told him with the smile still on my face as I stared into his eyes "Its' okay. You're not alone on that one. A strangely similar thing happened to me too."

Brandon looked back into my eyes and smiled also.

This… was truly weird. And I was still holding onto to his face!

He moved a little closer to me and put a hand on my back while the other caressed my cheek. I just watched him do it, leaning over a bit too while we still stared into each other's eyes.

He moved my head closer to his and turned his head a little to make the lip lock easier.

Slowly he came forward, only centimeters away from my lips.

I closed my eyes waiting for the connection, tilting my head alittle also.

God, what was I doing? No, what was I thinking? I most definitely do not affiliate with idiotic fruit cup loving morons. But something about this moment felt right, and I couldn't deny it.

Finally, I felt a warm pair of lips press against mine.

The contact was sensational, and boy was he a good kisser. His lips were soft and warm and fit perfectly on mine. I truly did wish that this moment could last forever.

Slowly, he pulled away and stared into my eyes as I stood still, frozen and mesmerized by that one tiny little kiss.

Brandon got up slowly and started walking away as I stood there on the ground, finally realizing something that I should've before.

You, it was you all along!

"Brandon"

* * *

**Haha! So how'd ya like that! So much for me saying reuniting the 'dramatic way' am I right! And believe it or not, That was the first kiss scene I have ever written before! You should be honored... no, no, just kidding :p! Anyways, Did you enjoy this chapter? And a quick question, would you still like me to answer your reviews? Remember to put your answers in your reviews! And don't forget to review, follow, and favorite this story! (Oh my god, I feel like someone from you tube). And check out my other stories on my profile! Stay awesome and review! Oh, and I might have to start updating alittle later! School started yesterday and it is such a pain!**


	16. Carnival Love

**Hello to you once again! Haha! Look at me trying to sound all fancy! Anyways, thank you to everyone who pit their answers in the reviews! I already chose from the options, but you'll have to wait to find out what they are! And yes, there's more than one! :)**

**Now for the reviews!**

**Jolly- **you Are so very welcome! And thank you for always suggesesting ideas and telling me about the website that gives you 2:00 $! I'll see if I can join! And I hope you get your account soon :)

**Da123-**thank you soooo muchhhhh! Oh and I responded to your review in your pm! Have you seen it?

**Girlz-Rule-123-**thank You!

**Pyrogirl-**well, I don't actually want to spoil it for you if you know what I mean :). I'll let you figure it out yourself! But I'll tell you this. Stella won't die, but something bad will happen to her

**MusicMelody'Tude-**thank you so very much! Keep Up the good work on your story! And keep responding to your reviews :)

**StarStyleSunshine-**aww, thank you! And I love your stories too!

**Alex winx club-**haha! I added a part in the chapter you asked for in the review! I hope you'll enjoy it!

**Countrygirl27-**haha, yeah! It was originally supposed to be Stella who found out first, but I guess I changed my mind! :)

**Chloe-**thank You so much! I hope that I'll be able to update earlier too :)

**Stella-**haha! I seriously love your reviews! And thank you too for submitting your answer :)

**Arresting-Angeline-**thank You so much! And the carnival you shall have :)

**Sweetiepie015-**thank you for the suggestion! I'll see if I can add some SkyxBloom drama later on! And thank you soooo much for always reviewing! You are so totally awesome!

**MusaxRiven-**

**Iradfs-**aww, thank you! And I blushed as I was writing it! And keep up the good work on your story! I'm waiting for the next update!

**Bloomlover32123-**thank you so much for reviewing your answer! You'll see if I chose the ring of solaria in a few chapters :)

**Love winx- **haha! Thank you! I'm hoping to add more kiss scenes in the future ;)

**so Thank you once again! If you have any suggestions or questions about me or my stories, you can go ahead and put them in the reviews! And feel free to pm me anytime! I'll definitely respond! Thank you once again! Enjoy!**

* * *

I sat ontop of my bed with my white laptop ontop of me. Squinting my eyes so I could see clearly, letting my eyes get used to the bright screen, I searched something..

I've been on my laptop for about 2 hours, looking for something on the internet that was totally stupid when I could've just asked Bloom or one of the girls. So here I am, on my laptop, at 5 pm on a Friday afternoon when I could be enjoying some ice cream by the lake.

I scrolled down the page and clicked on a link that I thought would suffice as a helpful friend during my time of confusion and need.

**_How to tell if a Guy likes you_**

I scrolled down the page a little more and started reading the bullet points in amazement. I mean, I already knew that if a boy like a girl, the probability of the boy being a down right jerk to the girl is totally high. That was partly the reason why I knew that Riven had a killer crush on Musa.

But I had no idea that boys stutter while they talk when they want to impress a girl. I mean, I'd like to think that a boy would try to impress a girl with a cute smile and a hair flip if you know what I mean. But just stuttering? Now that… is just sad.

I continued scrolling down and took out a note pad to take some notes on.

Tomorrow was Saturday which meant that I would have to see Brandon, which meant that I would have to go with him, which meant that he would pick me up, which meant that he would pay for my food, which meant that he would win me a unicorn, which meant that he would take me on the Ferris wheel, which meant that he would have to walk with me, which meant that he would have to drop me off back home, which meant that he would probably kiss me good night_… breathe Stella Breathe…_ which meant that he would have to meet or re-meet my parents, which means he would have to take me to the icecream truck, which meant that he would have to buy me stuff, which meant that we would be more than friends all because I'm going to this carnival with him… which meant that I was practically his date.

God, the thought of being Brandon's date/ex best friend was seriously unbelievable! I mean seriously! Who would've known!

All through the week of school, I've been trying to avoid Brandon through the hallways, the classrooms, and the cafeteria line where he would now get his own fruit cup and feed himself.

And to think that it was the second time he had kissed me! The second I tell you, the second! And tomorrow night, there may be a third but god, I don't know what to do anymore because if we do become more than friends, if we're even to be called friends in the state that we are currently in, than that would mean that I would have to revert to my old role of being the one to get his fruit cups and feed him.

I kept on scrolling down and filling in my note pad until the page had nothing more to show me than links to bikinis on sale and a video about a bear eating a butterfly.

I exited out of the page and searched in something else.

**_C- corporations_**.

I clicked on the link to the home page and started looking at the sites, links, and areas that they specialized in.

The shimmering black building in the photo didn't look as stunning to me than it did before everything had happened.

Narrowing my eyes at the picture of the CEO: Cassandra Blanchard, I made a barf like sound in my mouth before coughing hysterically that I almost fell off of my bed while reading the description of their lovely pale headed boss.

_A loyal and true worker who never hesitates to help a colleague in need, makes an effort to be on time for meetings, and works her hardest to keep the industrial industry in line financially while looking absolutely stunni_ng while at it.

I smirked until it turned into a scowl and sucked my index finger for about a second until I shot it out towards the pale headed lady who was sporting a purple button shirt with loose business looking pants and a lavender colored blazer's face.

"Ha as if"! I screamed at my computer's screen. If someone had been recording the whole thing, I'm pretty sure that I'd have looked like a crazy maniac screaming at a plastic screen. "And it's purple! Who wears purple after Spring, let alone blazers!"

Okay, so I do kind of like wearing purple tops and shirts during the spring but hey, anything to bring that round headed witch's spirits down!

I was about to continue screaming at my computer's screen until I heard my mother's voice shout out to me from down the stairs, in the kitchen to be exact.

"Stella" her voice projected "Just because you keep on dying to the zombies in minecraft, it doesn't give you the right nor decency to question the way they chose to dress, let alone beat you computers' screen!"

My eyes brows scrunched together looking like a yellow uni-brow shaped as a U and I shook my head before calling out back to my mother. "Ma, I deleted that game 2 months ago when Ms. Harris got mad at me for yelling at the computer during her daughter's birthday party in the back yard!"

"Still Stella"

I interrupted my mother right away "Yeah, whatever, think what you'd like" I said while looking back down at the screen.

"Stella."

I looked up and rolled my eyes before mumbling a few words "Sorry ma" and then carrying on with what I had been doing before.

**Saturday**

I woke up to the sound of Mr. Simpson mowing his lawn next door.

I got my phone from the table next to me before looking at the time and walking out of bed and into my bathroom.

Rinsing my face and brushing my hair and my teeth, I noticed my vision blurring.

I squinted my eyes a little before moving closer to the mirror only to see black and red dots all around my reflection. God, I feel so dizzy, and my nose feels all runny and warm all of a sudden.

I ignored my weird eyesight and dug into my purse on the sink for the pill bottle. Not paying attention to the amount that I was putting, I popped them all into my mouth without swallowing any water.

I made my way out of the room, using the furniture and walls as my guide until my vision had cleared up.

Not thinking much of my eye sight, I barreled down the stairs in lightning speed before walking towards the kitchen and getting me some cereal.

I looked through the window as I finished eating my food and put the empty bowl into the sink before walking back into my room to change.

I had woken up unmistakably late. 3:30 the clock read when I woke up. By now, it would probably be a quarter to 5. Brandon would be coming over to pick me up at six, so that meant that I'd have to pick up the pace.

I re-entered the bathroom and undressed before entering the shower. Letting the water cool my warm skin, I started singing 'Holla back Gurl' in the shower using my shampoo bottle as my fake mic.

My shower took about 20 minutes, considering the fact that I decided to grace my fake audience by rapping 'fancy' and 'Dollhouse'.

Changing into a silky floral skirt and blouse with beige edges, I put my long hair into a high ponytail while clipping my bangs backwards and away from my face.

About 20 minutes later, I heard the bell ring. I took my purse which held my phone, wallet and keys before exiting the room only to go back just in time to get my notepad which held the key to finding the answer to my number one question: Does Brandon like me.

I mean sure, he's kissed me about two times and acts sort of jittery around me but I need to know whether he means it or not. Brandon isn't exactly the serious type in my opinion, he's more of a loose egotistical dude if you know what I mean. There for, I need to know the answer. And I planned on finding out very well tonight at the carnival.

I walked down the stairs and flicked my high pony tail backwards a little, even though it wasn't at all necessary.

Fixing my floral skirt and blouse while taking a deep breath, I opened the door. Brandon stood on the other side with his arms at his side in a blue shirt with a leather jacket and dark blue jeans, much like what he had worn during our first time in detention.

I felt my breath get caught in my mouth as he gave me a sly smile, eager to look cool at my door step. "Hey" he said with his eyes locked in mine.

I took a minute to assess whether or not the website said that boys stare at the girl when they talk or look away. I sort of forgot, and it'd be pretty rude if I took out my notebook to look for the answer.

Thinking and agreeing that guys did both, I looked behind him eager to see what he's brought for us to ride today. Whether it be a limo, or a truck. I didn't really care. I just hoped that he hadn't walked regarding the fact that I was basically allergic to manual labor. I wouldn't mind though. I might be able to burn off some calories through our little walk. Looking back at Brandon I said a quick 'hi' before closing the door behind me and walking forward.

I turned back to him, eager to start a conversation to avoid the obvious awkwardness brewing between us. "Did you walk here?"

Brandon tore his eyes away from me and moved up and down on his tip-toes while staring at something behind. Aha. Clue number one, just like the note pad had said. "Uh, yeah, the carnival is at the park so it isn't that far of a walk over here."

I lifted my eyebrows and nodded before turning on my heel to walk towards the park with Brandon following lead. "Okay"

We walked through the park until we were met with a huge ticket booth with a mini gate that had a clown beside it. In my opinion, the clown was sort of creepy but I just shrugged it off even though I couldn't help but stare at it a couple of times.

I didn't here Brandon talk to me. "I'll pay for your ticket."

I re-entered the present world and shook my head quickly before saying a quick "No!"

Brandon only shook his head and took out his wallet before paying for both our entrance tickets.

I took a quick glance at my note pad in my bag before breaking out into a grin. Clue number 2. I secretly stuck my tongue at him as he put his closed his wallet, ready to put it away. But it was too late. I had already seen the picture of me and Brandon by the lake in his wallet.

…

We walked around the carnival for a little while, mainly staring at the main attractions and enjoying eachothers' company. The smell of freshly made kettle corn filled my nostrils as I turned around and stared at a game booth with big fluffy unicorn as the prize. It pretty much looked like the one from 'Despicable Me' with a little different features here and there.

I turned to look at Brandon who was facing the same thing that I was facing only seconds ago which could only mean one thing, Brandon had been staring at me while I was looking at the booth.

I looked back at the unicorn before Brandon suddenly spoke. "Do you want it?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want the unicorn?"

I looked at Brandon eyes wide with a look of embarrassment "N-no! Really its' fine you don-"

Brandon had instantly cut me off and took my hand while running towards the booth. "C'mon!"

I didn't have time to respond and before we knew it, we were already at the booth.

Brandon gave the man 5 dollars before picking up a ring. The main purpose of the game was to toss the ring into the glass. Why am I even explaining this to you? The game is obviously 'Ring Toss'

I stood back while crossing my arms as I watched Brandon try to toss a ring into the bottle. I couldn't help but laugh at his attempt to throw one into the bottle. He wasn't even throwing it in the right direction!

I shook my head while still laughing as I walked over to him. "I thought you were the lead quarter back in the school's football team. Why are you throwing lousy shots like that? You aren't even throwing them in the right place." I said as I got a hold of Brandon's arm and directed it towards the correct spot. Brandon threw the ring towards the bottle as it fell into it.

Brandon broke into a toothy smile as he said a loud "yes!" and gave me a high five. We continued playing the game until there were no more rings left.

There had to be more than 5 rings in the bottle to win the game. And believe me, we had more than 5.

The man in the booth took the fat fluffy unicorn and gave it to Brandon who handed it to me.

I couldn't hold back my wide smile as I looked at the 'pink fluffy unicorn'! I looked back at Brandon who was staring at me before I planted a quick kiss on his cheek and then dragged him to the next booth.

…

I was having a pretty good time at the fair so far, and Brandon was a very good companion. He kept me company and made me laugh all the while we were there.

We walked together to a line that lead to the Ferris Wheel. Waiting until it was our turn to enter, I looked around the carnival and noticed other couples walking around holding each other's hands.

I looked back towards Brandon, and then down at his hands before blushing and looking away.

Soon, it was our turn so we stepped into the gondola and looked down towards the park as we slowly began rise. I looked around at everything below as and couldn't help but smile.

Leaning closer to the edge and putting my hands on the railing, and peered out onto the small town of Gardenia. I felt Brandon put a hand on my shoulder and pull me back gently to my seat. I looked back down towards the railing and noticed how close I had been to falling off.

I looked back at Brandon and shot him a thankful smile as he gave one back.

I leaned into my seat a little with an expressionless face. I fidgeted in my seat a little and put a strand of hair behind my ear as I looked at the other side of the park.

Glancing a little towards Brandon, I noticed he was staring at something below us.

I started to get a little uncomfortable, breathing in and out as we rose a little higher. Was he going to do something? C'mon man, make a move!

I coughed a little and put my hands around me pretending to be cold as I let out a completely fake shiver under my breath.

I looked at Brandon once again to see that he hadn't noticed anything yet. I rolled my eyes and turned back before gasping. We were so high now. I hadn't noticed that we were already at the top. The view was spectacular but I was alittle nervous about being this high.

My eyes got wide as I took deep breaths. Brandon had finally noticed and looked at me with concern. "You okay?" he asked. He was now facing me fully.

I didn't look back at him as I but my lip. "Yeah, I'm just, I'm just a little scared of heights." I said quickly.

Brandon turned away from me once again but shifted a little closer. I felt a warm hand entwine with mine. I looked down to see that my hand in Brandon's. I slowly began to close my hand to so that our hands locked together.

Looking up at Brandon, I noticed he wasn't looking back at me. I saw his cheeks start to flush a little. "Better?"

I looked away quickly and responded. "Much."

We just sat there on the ferris wheel with our hands entwined as we moved back down. I had relaxed a little and my breathing began to return to normal.

I heard a booming noise and looked up along with Brandon. There were colorful fireworks covering up Gardenia's skies. It was very beautiful.

Me and Brandon looked at each other at the same time with stars in our eyes and I lowered my head and giggled a little. Brandon had moved his head downwards a little as well, smiling down at me.

I looked back at Brandon and tilted my head a little to the side while returning a smile.

So it turns out that I don't need that note pad. I think that I'd be able to figure things out myself.

We walked out of the ride together as I held my unicorn and one hand and Brandon's hand in the other.

We walked through the park a little while swinging our arms gently. Pretty soon, we were already out of the carnival and walking towards my house.

Brandon walked me to my doorstep as I let go of his hand. I put the unicorn and my purse down before facing him fully, putting my arms behind my back.

Brandon did the same. "So… um, I'll see you at school.

That's it? No good night kiss?

I nodded my head quickly. "Yeah, um definitely" I said as he started walking away.

I was about to enter my house before I stopped and turned around to see Brandon walking towards the street.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes tightly, knowing what I was about to do would give me a life time of embarrassment.

"Brandon!" I said while running towards him. He stopped but kept his back towards me. I shot my arms around him and buried my head into the crook of his neck. "Thank You for tonight"

I could hear Brandon's grin as he started speaking. "So you remember?" he asked while my arms stayed around him.

I lifted my head a little but still held on. "Yes" I said as I heard the remainder of the Carnival's fireworks explode above us. "And I remember everything."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I had writing it! So what did you think about it? Tell me your thoughts in your reviews! Thank you so much once again! Stay awesome my friends!**


	17. Mommy She Stole my Dress

**Hello once again! I'm here with you 4,044 worded chapter! Haha! I hope you enjoy! And happy birthday to MusaxRiven who's birthday was only days before! If it is your birthday, please tell me! I'm a huge birthday person! My birthday isn't until Febuary 8, so i'v got some time!**

**If you have any questions, you can PM me or type it in your reviews! I'll definitely respond to it! :) **

**Summer's Sunshine**\- aww, thank you so much! Fantastic job on your stories as well!

**Alex Winx Club**\- oh my god, im so sorry for not being able to update early! But I think that my extra long chapter will make it up to you ;)! And about the other couples, don't worry you'll be seeing them soon! Thank you so very much for your support! I so very appreciate it! Call me crazy, but I think I'm gonna cry! :)

**GermanStallion**\- what's up buddy? Haha! Thanks for helping me with some ideas for the chapters…and giving me some of your lunch at school! Your mom makes really good food! Thanks again! I'll see you at school!

**Jolly**\- oh my god! I think I'm gonna love you forever! I mean seriously! Where in the world do you come up with these epic ideas? I hope you don't mind if I use some! Special shout outs to you in the up coming chapters! And even though your father doesn't want you to keep writing, just keep on going! If you enjoy it, then continue! My mom was exactly the same! She didn't want me on fanfiction, but the viola! She gave me my own account! Don't give up! And please tell me when you get your account! We could PM each other!

**Pyro Girl**\- oh my god! Do you like, read minds or something? Cause if you cant, then you my friend, must be an ultra-mega genius! How did you know? Anyways, that's only one of them! There's actually more to it! That's just a small bit! Keep up the great work! I seriously love reading your reviews! :)

**CountryGirl27- **haha! Yeah,.I sort of wished they had kissed too! Its really weird though! Originally, I planned for them to kiss, but I thought it would be awkward! But don't worry! They will soon enough ;)

**Guest- **haha! Here's your update! Just for you :)

**Guest-**aww! Thank you so much!

**Chloe**\- okay, you really are too sweet! And you're one of my favorite reviewers!

**Stella**\- Haha! Okay, your reviews always make my day! I'm so sorry for the delay! But hey, it's only been a week or so since I've updated! From now on, I'll make an effort to post a chapter once a week if not more! And about the ending, yeah, I didn't really get it myself either! I couldn't leave off with her saying goodnight. There had to be something after that! So I guess I ended up typing the other part! :) oh, and Stella and Chimera don't go to the same school! But don't worry,.I've got something very special In store for them ;)

**MusaxRiven**\- Happy happy birthday to you! (In belated)! Okay, I'm seriously a birthday person! Everybody's birthday must be celebrated! And thank you for all your support! But just wondering, to you watch tfc?

**Iradfs**\- aww! Thank you so much! it true there will be a power of the forgotten world 2?

**Love Winx**\- Great job on your one-shot! Please make more! And I'm always checking your profile everyday to see if you have a new story :)

**StarstStyleSunshine**-omg! I'm telling you this now! Please make a sequel to Mistake! And thank you so much for your support! It really means a lot!

**MusicMelody'Tude**\- haha! Its fine! Seriously! I always see stories are update about a week After they are! And great job on you story! I loved the 4th chapter! :)

**Disclaimer- I don't own Winx club! All rights go to Iginio Straffi!**

**Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 17:mommy she stole my dress!

_1 week later_

Standing infront of my closet with numerous amounts of clothes, I compared which outfit would look better on me for the event tomorrow night.

Deciding that none of my outfits would fit the theme, I threw myself back on my bed and stared at the ceiling as I blew my bangs out of my face.

My mother is having a party in honor of our companies' successful launch. Apparently, Lunar Industries was a big hit in Florida. I guess that they passed the news to Gardenia since most of our home remedies, cosmetic supplies, and clothing have been going out of stock. We've also been having a lot of client interviews and meetings since a lot of people would like to work with or for the company.

The party would be grand! My mother rented out a whole restaurant for the party, including a banquet hall and full catering! There will be gowns, and suits, and guests, and clients, and friends. Lots of them! I'm allowed to invite friends so of course I invited the girls who can invite their own guests as well.

Deciding that I'd go shopping with Bloom tomorrow at the party, I stood up and got my phone before texting her.

She texted back saying that we'd go after school, which is fine since tomorrow we get out early.

Falling back on my bed I closed my eyes for a while and let myself find peace.

Since the party is about my mother's business, there's no doubt that other companies would be coming to meet and celebrate with us. Which means that C- Corporations would definitely be going as well. Cassandra sure has a lot of nerve to actually attend my mother's party.

She knows' I that I know what she's been doing, yet she still decides to come. Wrong move on my mark. Big time.

I wondered if she'd go into the ballroom looking all grand in a lavender colored dress with my father, or if they'd just ignore each other and act as if they've never met. They'd probably do that. My father would be in a lot of trouble with my mother if he made any contact with other women, especially her rivals in business.

I opened my eyes once again and looked across the bed to where the unicorn Brandon got me lay. I moved forward a little and picked up the medium sized plush, before hugging it into my chest and burying my head into its' white fur.

Brandon and I have been talking a little more, though we aren't dating. He's been really supportive and cheers me up constantly, urging me to forget about Cassandra. If it weren't for him, I don't know where I'd be.

And before you get any ideas, I don't like him. Okay, maybe just a tad bit, but I'd never actually openly admit it.

He's currently a… well, I don't know what he is to me just yet. I'd say friend, but thinking of Brandon as one of my friends sort of grosses me out. I know that it's mean and all, but I just can't see me and Brandon as buds after everything that has happened so far.

I mean, maybe in the future id change my mind, but for now, lets' just say that we're civil.

I know, Its' ridiculous that we're only "friends". I mean, the two kisses, the past revelation, but whatever. I don't really care right now.

All I care about, is getting a good night sleep…

…

I strutted through the halls of Walden High in my high BADGLEY heels.

Actually, I wish that I was strutting down the hall in expensive BADGLEY heels while wearing my now-stained ivory white dress. In truth, I was actually limping, or more like dragging, my body towards my next class in tennis shoes, sweatpants, and an oversized sweat shirt.

A young sophomore looked at me in horror and disgust as pulled my hoodie onto my messy blonde hair. I walked up to them and did a loud zombie-like groan before the sophomore scampered off to class without looking back.

Yup, I really wasn't in a good mood.

I continued on with my journey to History. I really wasn't looking forward to getting lectured by prof. Wizgiz.

I entered the classroom and took my usual seat next to Bloom.

Looking around to make sure none of the teachers were here, I put my legs up on the desk and crossed my arms before rolling my head back.

Bloom appeared next to me with a confused expression on her face. "What's up with you?"

I looked back at Bloom before taking a deep breath and fumbling with my fingers. I looked at my hands. "Well hello to you too"

I heard Bloom chuckle as she pushed my legs off of the table and got her stuff out.

I turned around and looked to the side of the class room to see Sky talking with Diaspro. Well… how nice…. Sort of.

I looked around the room a little more and saw Flora sitting by Helia. Poor Flora. Helia still doesn't have the guts to ask the girl out. I'll have to help them out a little later.

I turned back around to come face-to-face with the short professor. "Hood down Ms. Solaris. I don't want to remind you again."

I pushed the hood back and off of my head before blowing my bangs out of my face.

I took out my note book and waited for Prof. Wizgiz's instructions.

"Alright class, take out your history book. I want you to read pages 40-150, and an essay to be complete by the end of the period."

"Awwwwwww!"

…

_No Pov_

Musa sat in the library watching Ms. Barbatea shuffle around the library as she tried to arrange some books. It was free period and Musa had nothing to do.

After this period would be lunch and none of the other girls had free period at the same time that she did. It wasn't exactly free period to be exact. It was more like a study period. But Musa never really liked reading text books for a whole hour when no teachers were around.

Instead, she watched the students chat, and Ms. Barbatea's failing attempts to reach the top of the book case without the stool.

She looked back down and took her ipod out of her back pack before putting her headphones into her ears and listening to some music.

She hadn't heard anyone move towards her and take a seat in the empty chair right by her side.

The smell of sweat and cologne filled her nostrils. Scrunching up her nose, she took a deep breath and squinted her eyes before re opening them.

She turned to the sweat smelling person beside her, only for her to realize that it was the one person she didn't want to see.

Riven.

Musa started packing up her stuff, eager to move to another table. She took a quick glance at Riven and noticed at he was staring at her.

She rolled her eyes and pushed her bangs out of her face before moving out of the chair and standing up.

She started walking away before she stopped. Was it really worth it? Was he that bad, that she had to move to another table just because he was sitting in the same one that she was?

She blew some air onto her face before walking back to the old chair and settling her stuff.

She looked back at Riven and noticed that he was still staring at her. "Can I help you?"

Riven looked completely dazed. He was out of it alright. Atleast that's what she thought.

Riven broke out into a grin and spoke with his usual low and chill voice, only this time, it had a hint of playfulness in it. "Well it depends, are you better in math, or history?"

Musa's mouth shot open. She looked at Riven as if he just shot a puppy. What happened to the desperate and sorry Riven that she talked to weeks before?

She was about to give her a piece of her mind before she decided against it.

He isn't worth her time. Riven isn't worth her time.

She slumped into her seat while crossing her arms.

"Aye" she heard Riven say as he sat a little in his seat. "Wanna be my date to Stella's rich-people party?"

She looked at him, a shocked expression on her face. Looking into his purple eyes, she saw a glint of hope shining through them. Even though Riven had been a jerk to her all this time, she couldn't say no to those magenta eyes.

Rolling her eyes and picking up her books, she stood up. "Fine, but pick me up at 7, and dress classy" she said with a small grin.

Riven stood up with her. "Sweet. And bring one of your lady-friends with you tonight. I wanna dance with somebody who actually can"

Musa slapped him playfully on his shoulder.

Same old Riven. Maybe tonight would be a good one.

…

_Stella's pov_

I dragged Bloom out of the classroom and soon, out onto the quad. For a small professor like him, he sure gives pretty hard assignments.

Lucky for me, the History class in my old school covered that topic already, so I didn't have to re-read everything. Although now, I think I should've had. My essay was only about 3 sentences long. All three sentences about how Roman men used to bathe in the same bath, at the same time.

Oh well. What's done is done. I can't go back and re-do it. It probably got lost in a stash of other essays. Plus, I'm too lazy to re-do an 8 page long assignment. But who am I to complain? I barely did a paragraph!

We were already out on the street, walking towards Gardenia's very own mall. The mall doesn't even have a name. The people just refer to it as a mall, so I guess I should too.

It was lunch break already, and now is the perfect time to go dress-shopping for the party.

Brandon wasn't at school today. Flora said that Helia told her he'd meet up with the guys after school. He had something to attend to this morning, and couldn't make it at school, so I guess I'll just see him tomorrow.

Bloom and I walked past some of the boutiques in the mall before stopping.

The strong aroma of melted cheese, crunchy bread, grilled peepers, greasy garlic, and tomato sauce filled the air.

Bloom and I turned to the side and peered through the parlor.

Mmmmm. Pizza….

Our stomachs growled almost at the same time. We stared at each other for about 40 seconds before ramming into the small pizza shop like there was no tomorrow.

We ran to the front of the line since nobody else was there.

"Hi, can we have a cheese pizza, with Italian sausage, small olives, red onions, and extra cheese?" Bloom and I said at the same time.

The man at the register stared at the both of us with a weird expression, before nodding and putting the toppings on our pizza. We soon gave him $10.00, and he gave us our change.

I smiled brightly as Bloom and I walked to the counter to watch the man bake the pizza. I cupped my hands on my face while resting my elbows on the counter, humming a small little tune in my head.

Soon enough, the pizza was ready. The man brought the pizza to the counter. "And here you go" he said as he put it on the counter. I said I soft "ahh" before reaching out and saying thank you, but apparently, somebody else had beat me to it.

"Thank you" a sassy voice replied. I slammed my hand ontop of the counter before turning to fave the imposter.

Clenching my fists in and angry manner, I yelled at the girl while pointing my finger. "Excuse me, but that's our pie!"

The girl turned around with the pizza in her hand, as I gasped. "Not!" the girl spoke loudly

The man who gave us our pizza stepped forward. "I'm afraid it'll be ten minutes since the next ones' out"

The raven haired girl spoke once again as I glared at her, shooting invisible lasers and dart guns at her 'pretty little face'. "She won't mind waiting" she said as she shook her head.

I swear to god that smoke and fumes were blasting out of my ears. "Hey, I ordered that pizza!"

"Possession is nine-tenths of the law"

I stepped forward and bent down so I was face to face with the girl "Well then I'm re-possessing it!" my hands shot out onto the box of pizza in the girl's hand as I tried to pull it out with all of my strength.

She was doing the same thing. "Get off!"

I pulled even harder "No, you get off!"

Bloom and the baker watched helplessly along with the girl's group of freakish baboons. The small shop was filled with grunts and screams as we tried to pry the box of pizza out of each other's hands.

Finally, the box ripped apart and the pizza splattered all over our outfits.

The girl gasped dramatically "My Dolce and Cartiana!"

Ha, more like _my_ Dolce and Cartiana!

I mimicked her tone mockingly. "My ugly sweat pants!" I said as I put my hands on my face and dragged them down, showing the red parts in the lids of my eyes. My hands were filled with pizza sauce, which meant that I was getting sauce all over my face, but I couldn't care less.

The girl stepped forward while rubbing some sauce out of "her" outfit.

I stepped forward as well. "What are you? The Garden Grovers?"

"I should be asking the same thing… so I will. What are yooouuuuuuuuu supposed to be?" I said insultingly, moving my finger up and down.

She gasped all sassy-like while her sidekicks did this weird thing with their hips before snapping. "Betas"

I scoffed "What are you, the queen bee of the Cute-sies?"

"Yeah, well at least I'm not the fat bug of the Dorks!"

I looked down at my figure offended. "Well excuse me, but I like the way I weigh!"

She crossed her arms. "Yeah, you liked it so much that you decided to add to it" she said referring to the torn up pizza.

"Yeah?" I stepped back a little bit while bending down. My nose scrunched almost immediately. "Well, you were about to eat it too!"

The girl took "her" shoes off and got into fighting stance. I did the same. "Oh, so you wanna go?" she was already bouncing up and down in place, trying to throw punches.

I cracked my neck and fingers. "Heck yeah I wanna go!"

I was about to pounce on her until felt a hand stop me on my shoulder. Bloom pulled me back and grabbed my shoes along the way. "Let's go find a dress now Stell!" she said as she pulled me even more. "Nice to meet ya Beta girls!"

Before we fully exited the door, I held onto it really quick and looked at the girls. "Good luck shopping, oh ad that pre-teen goth look is very appealing on you! I suggest you stick with it!" I yelled as Bloom pulled me completely out of the parlor.

I waved my hands frantically. "Wait, no, I wasn't done!" I yelled as Bloom dragged me away "She has my wedges!"

…

I looked at the rack of clothes in the store. "Oh, Bloom, look at this one!" I said, showing her a baby blue dress. "I would've rocked this dress in the 7th grade!" I sighed dramatically as Bloom chuckled.

"Stella, do you think this would look good on me?" she thrusted a wedding-dress like outfit towards me. It looked very cute, with little flowers around the top of the dress, and a small blue sash "and the best part is that I have a matching head band!" she squealed excitedly.

I laughed. "Go ahead dawling, I'm sure it'll look fabulous on you!"

"Thanks Stell!" she said as she walked into the dressing room.

I nodded and resumed on my dress hunting. I had already picked a couple of dresses to see which one would look better on me. And so far, no luck.

Bloom exited the room as I put a pale beige dress back on the rack.

She walked over to me with her dress in her hand. "Any luck?"

I shrugged and shook my head. "Not just yet" I smiled slightly.

We kept on looking for the dress. We were probably late for class, but I didn't really care. I wanted a dress…really bad!

I suddenly saw a small shimmer in the back of one of the racks in the boutique. Moving closer to it, I pushed aside the other dresses to be met with a stunning red high-low dress. The dress had small openings in the front that weren't as revealing. The gaps were covered with the most beautiful blue stones that I have ever seen.

I picked up the dress and walked into the dressing room to try it on.

Slipping on the dress and pulling my hair a little out of my face, I stared at my reflection. I couldn't help but notice how different I looked.

My eyes were wide, as if I had just experienced and magical thing ever. My eyes were glowing as I noticed my cheeks start to flush. It was really weird since I was the only one in the room, but none-the less, I did it anyways.

I touched my pin lips as I felt it curl into a small grin, to a goofy smile.

I ran out of the room with my other clothes in my hand, over to where Bloom was at. "This is it Bloom! This is the dress I'm gonna wear at my mother's business gala!"

I took her hand and we began running towards the counter before stopping.

The raven-haired girl was posing infront of a mirror with the dress I was wearing right now. God, when will she learn to get her own things, and keep her grubby hands off of mine!

I started feeling aggravated. "Hey, that's my dress!"

The girl did a sheepish smile while speaking mockingly. "Mmm-mmm, it's mine!"

Way to ruin my Friday, jerk!

"Yeah, well there's only one real one, and I'm gonna get it first!"

The girl looked down. "Your shoes untied."

"Huh?"

She and her posse of chipmunks pushed me and Bloom to the floor.

Before they ran out, I stood up quickly and grabbed the mysterious girls' hand. "Listen here" I said as one of my hands balled into a threatening fist, ready to strike a punch anytime "I don't know who you think you are, or what you think you're doing. So go find your own dress, but until you do, I want you to find my fist!" I screamed the last part out loud in her face.

She pushed me off before stepping on my foot, and running away with my dress.

"She did it again Bloom" I said as I stayed on the ground "she took something else that was mine."

Bloom pulled me into a comforting hug. "Don't worry Stella. I know we'll find you the perfect dress before tonight."

I nodded slightly before giving off a small smile. Bloom did this really intimidating thing with her face making me smile wider, and wider, until… "Okay Bloom, you win!"

We looked like a pair of goofballs chatting giddily on the floor. "There she is!"

"Haha" I looked back at the ground. "Here I am".

I pushed a strand of my hair away from my face before looking back up.

I broke into a small smile as I felt some hope flutter inside me. Because there before me, stood the perfect dress.

The perfect dress, the dress I was going to wear in my mothers' gala…

* * *

**Goodness me! Was that a long chapter or what? And I know what you're thinking! Season 3, episode 1! I'm so sorry, but I just had to bring it back! As you saw, I made a couple of tweeks to it since the story is non-magical! And****I'm really bad at trash talking, so don't mind the weird offensive phrases they say to eachother!**

**How did you like it? Was it long enough for you? Do you want me to continue! If you've got any questions about me or the story, you can go ahead and put them in the reviews! We're almost a. The 200! Do you think we can break it? Only the number of determine if we will! :)**

**Thank you so much once again! Stay awesome!**

**Lots of love,**

**-Anne**


	18. Gowns and Galas

** Hello! yup, I updated a week later! haha, I'm so proud! Anyways, thank you so much for all your reviews and support! Special shout outs to everyone since you're all awesome!  
**

**Guest-**aww! Thank you so much! I think I updated about an hour after your review!

**Jolly- **omg! Your ideas are genious! But I sort of started the chapter before I got your review! But don't worry! I'll see what I can fit in in the next chapter! Your ideas are really awesome! When will you be getting your account! You should really start an story! And I told friend on what I wanted to happen in the story, and she really liked ! She told me to try to make it into a movie, which I'm currently trying to do right now! But the thing is, I might have to take this story off of , since they might think I plagerized it even though I created it! But then again, if I don't actually publish it, then somebody can steal my idea! So I'm kinda stuck in the middle of that!

**Pyro Girl- **hiiiiiii! Actually, the girl is Chimera, but I hate Mitzi too ;)! And where is Brandon? Well, I did a Brandon pov just fr you, so you'll find out! And thank you so much for everything! You are epically awesome!

**Love Winx- **thank you sooooo much! I got kind of stuck in the chapter, and then I thought to introduce Chimera the same way they did in season 3, so that's where it came from! And i'll complete this story! No doubt about it! :)

**BloomDancer- **hi! Thank you so much! And you'll see some of her sickness a little soon enough ;)

**Alex winx club-** haha! Its okay! Its not rude at all! Infact, it made me laugh! And you'll see Brandon soon enough! ;)

**Random- **haha!.its okay! Sometimes I review at the last chapter that they've updated, and sometimes I just forget to review, you aren't alone in that! And stay awesome! :D

**MusaxRiven- **thank you so much! You're a great friend too! And Tfc is the same thing as ABS-CBN!

**Bloomlover32123- **thank you so much! I hope the description on the dress is descriptive enough! ;)

**Iradfs- **wow! I can't wait to read the sequel! And sorry I haven't reviewed for your story 40th Chapter! I've just been super usy! And I think its so awesome that you can type that many chapters! It just proves that you are a fantastic author!

**Chloe- **thank you so much! This chapter is even longer ;)

**Stella- **haha! I swear, reading your review made pee in my pants from laughing so hard! **im sorry! You didn't need to know that***! I seriously love knowing your thoughts, and how you guys feel! :)

**Sweetiepie015-** haha! Yup, Stella and Brandon aren't there just yet! Let's just hope they get there soon ;)

**thank you**** so much once again! It really means a lot! If you've got any questions about me or the stories, then you can write them in the reviews! My friend told me to maybe try something another author did: to have reviewers put in questions for the characters in the story to answer! I think I'll give it a try! So if you have a question for Brandon or Riven or any characters in the story, tghen go ahead and put them in!**

**If you also have any ideas suggestions, you can also write them in the reviews! I want to thank Jolly for always guiving me inspirational ideas! They really are awesome!**

**Feel free to pm me anytime! I'll definitely respond! And I'm probably boring the life out of you, so I'll just skip to the chapter! I hope you enjoy! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx club! All rights go to Iginio Straffi**

* * *

_Brandon's pov_

I walked through the streets of Gardenia's Plaza, while looking through the windows of some stores and boutiques.

I hadn't gone to school today because I felt like I had more important things I had to attend to! Plus, Sky told me about the 100+ page read and essay they did in Professor Wizgiz's class, and I was not in the mood for that at all.

So instead, I'm here in the plaza looking for something to give to Stella at her mother's party. I know, it's not like its' her birthday or anything, but I heard that at very classy and fancy parties, a guest must always give the host or hostess a present.

I'm not even sure if Stella's hosting the party or not, but I'm just in the mood to give out presents, so I will anyways.

I took a right and started walking towards the mall. Entering the building, I heard some grunts and screams coming from a nearby pizza parlor.

Walking past it, I couldn't help but notice a flash of bright blonde hair with pizza sauce splattered all over it.

Thinking it was Stella, I made my way towards the shop to see what was going on. Halfway there, I stopped to re-think and figure out what I was doing.

Thinking about the possibilities that it might not be Stella, and that I could be wasting my time when I could be buying presents for no apparent reason, I dis-regarded my past thought and started walking to the elevator.

I got out of the elevator at the third floor and started looking around. I entered a girly looking boutique, and browsed through some of the items and accessories they had.

Walking towards a rack filled with dresses, I saw a while dress that stopped about mid-thigh and had a small pink sash around the waist-line. I thought that it looked pretty cute, so I looked back and forth, before picking the dress up from the rack, and walking towards the mirror.

I held the dress up to my chest and looked at it. It looked a bit small for me, but then again why would they make the size bigger?

I held the other side of the dress away to make the dress spread out before getting a weird and ridiculous thought.

I started batting my eyes rapidly and making girly giggling sounds. I don't know what happened, or what caused it, but I started talking to my reflection in the mirror, attempting to make a fancy british-girl impression. It was a three way mirror, so you could bet that I was having a lot of fun!

Suddenly, I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

I turned around and saw a petite, short woman with a clip board in her hand. She had a name tag above her shirt pocket that said Ameryn.

She cleared her voice "Um, excuse me sir, but this is the women's section. The men's section is in the left side of the store."

I looked at her dumb-struck as she looked at me and the white dress I was holding on to. I looked back at the white dress and felt my cheeks start to burn. "Oh, oh yeah. Uh, I was just trying to see if it would look good on…me?"

Ameryn stared at me "you?" she questioned

"Uh, yeah. I was just, trying to see if it would look good on anyone who tried it on? I um, was actually getting this for somebody. I wanted to see what it would look like though." I said while trying to keep my voice steady.

"Oh" she nodded her head. "So you wanted to see if it would look good on anybody who tried it on, so you posed infront of the mirror for about 40 minutes, trying to see if it looked good or not?"

"Well, yeah"

"Alright then, who were you getting the dress for?"

I opened my mouth a little, trying to figure out what to say. The girl looked at me anxiously. "My uh" I had to make something up, and fast. "My _girlfriend_?!"

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?" Ameryn smiled and stepped away.

I let a relieved sigh come out of me, and started walking towards the cashier. I didn't actually plan on buying the dress, but Ameryn was looking at me as if I was, so I guess that I'll have to.

The person at the cashier checked the price and put the dress in the plastic bag. "40 dollars."

"Uh, what"

"40 dollars for the dress" I looked at Ameryn who was smiling at me sweetly

My mouth shot open. "Holy cheese man! How do you expect me to afford that?"

She shook her head. "I don't know, but its' for your girlfriend, isn't it?"

I Sighed and took out my wallet. Handing the person behind the cashier four ten-dollar bills, they gave me my receipt and bag, before helping out the next customer.

I looked at Ameryn and shook my head before walking out of the boutique. I heard her scream out from inside of the boutique. "Come again!"

'As if' I said to myself. I'm never gonna enter another boutique again!

…

I kept on walking around the mall, trying to avoid every boutique I could possibly find.

I figured that I'd just give Stella the dress on another occasion. I don't think you're supposed to give clothing to a hostess of a party when it isn't their birthday!

I decided that I'd exit through the back of the jewelry store. It isn't that much of a walk from there to my house.

Entering the store, I walked towards the exit before noticing a necklace. I moved back and picked the small accessory up.

The necklace was silver with small diamonds, baby pink and silver. The necklace was the shape of a heart, and had three small words engraved ontop of it. You'd have to look extremely close to be able to read it.

I picked up the necklace and examined it closely. It was beautiful, and it felt like I was destined to have it…sort of. I don't know why, but I had a feeling that it would be very important to me in the future.

But one thing was for sure.

I had to get the necklace.

I picked the necklace up and brought it to the cashier. It was expensive, but I got it anyway.

After they gave me the packaged item, I walked out of the store and towards my house.

I had to get ready for Stella's party. And I had to find her a proper present. The dress would be saved for another occasion, and the necklace would be given another time. I needed something that costs much more to the heart. Something that will help her remember…

…

_Stella's pov_

Getting ready for the party took about 4 hours.

We got the dress, and headed straight home to get ready. Bloom decided that she'd get ready at my house, and come with me to Gala, so right now, she was in the bathroom getting her dress on.

The theme of the party is a masquerade. Everyone will have to wear a mask at the party. I honestly have no idea how my mother came up with that idea, but she wanted it really bad. So I guess that's the theme that we're doing.

I was over by my vanity, and I already had my hair and makeup on. I had already put on my dress and heels. Now, I'm just waiting on Bloom.

Bloom finally came out of the bathroom in her white, blue, and pink dress. Her hair was curled and had a white headband with flowers on top of it. She looked very beautiful.

She walked over to me, her pink and blue mask in her hand. "Are you ready to go Stell?"

I simply nodded in response.

My mother already left a couple hours earlier with my father to watch banquet get all fancied up.

I walked with Bloom towards the door before getting my clutch.

We walked down towards the stairs, and out onto the front yard, where there was a black van waiting for us outside.

The chauffeur opened the door for us, and we stepped inside.

Pretty soon, we started driving over to the banquet hall.

After about 5 minutes of driving, the silver building finally came into view. It had a long red carpet leading up to the platinum doors. Two security guards were infront of them wearing crisp black suits. None of the guessed seemed to have arrived yet.

Bloom and I stepped out of the car and onto the carpet. Together, we walked passed the security guards and into the facility.

Inside, there was a small hallway. There were to large white doors, which I'm guessing leads up to the ballroom where we will be eating and dancing, and a few others doors around. There was also a silver spiral staircase on both sides of the room. Above us was a crystal filled chandelier, and around the walls were huge, clear windows.

The windows were covered with fancy looking curtains, draped over them beautifully. And the tiling on the floors was a whole other story.

Bloom walked towards the two large banquet doors, and pushed them open. The ballroom was even more beautiful than the room we were just in only a few minutes ago!

There were large, round tables covered with silky white clothes. On top of the tables, there were gold and silver napkins. Golden sashes were wrapped around each chair.

In the center of the room, there was a huge ice sculpture shaped as the main building of Lunar Industries back in Florida.

There were also caterers and servers walking around the ballroom, all wearing a specific type of uniform. They all looked poised and composed.

Yup, my mother went full out on this party!

My mom walked towards us with a bright smile on her porcelain face. She pulled Bloom and I into a small embrace. "Hello darlings! You look very beautiful!"

Bloom blushed a little. "Thanks Mrs. Solaris"

I said the same thing as Bloom. "Yeah, thanks mom!"

"Alright" She released us from her embrace "I'm gonna let you go now! I want you two to get ready up stairs! Stella, get ready for your entrance later on!"

I nodded and tugged on Blooms arm. We walked up the stairs and into a dressing room were we hung out for a while.

Before we knew it, the guests had started to arrive. Bloom went outside to greet some of the guests, as I stayed inside the dressing room to get ready for my grand entrance.

…

_No Pov_

Musa waited by her front door for Riven to pick her up. It was almost 7:30, and if he wasn't here to pick her up by then, then she would be attending the party dateless, and alone.

She walked back and forth, towards the walls, and the door.

Her strapless red dress reached the floor, and her heels made her about 5 inches taller. She had her hair styled into a curly updo, with her bangs pulled away from her face, and her hair half way up. She had silver bracelets on both of her arms, and a diamond necklace around her neck.

Her father hadn't arrived home yet. Musa was sort of hoping that Riven would come and pick her up before he got home.

That way, there wouldn't be that much of a commotion going on, and less violence and drama would have to erupt.

Pretty soon, the doorbell rang.

Musa walked cautiously towards the door, and pulled the curtain over the glass window away, only for her to see the man of the hour himself in a black suit.

She opened up the door and stepped out of it, before closing it once again behind her.

Riven stood there with a bouquet of colorful flowers. He thrusted them forward towards Musa. "Here. I didn't know which ones you liked. So I just got a bunch of them from my backyard and put them in fancy looking toilet paper. And look, I even spray painted the toilet paper for you."

Musa took the flowers from his grasped. Her mouth opened a little in shock as he continued talking. "Don't worry, the toilet paper is clean."

"Wha?" Musa asked.

"And look" Musa watched as Riven moved his eyebrows up and down "The toilet paper… it's red."

"Oh, thank you?" She was slightly disturbed by what Riven told her, and where the flowers were from and wrapped in, but she greatly appreciated his attempts and efforts to get her flowers. She picked up her mask, before heading out of house.

They walked together to Riven's car, before driving away towards the banquet hall, where the party was being held.

…

_Brandon's pov_

Sky had arrived at my house with Diaspro by his side. She was dressed in a floor length red and pink gown with ruffles, and had loads of make up on. Her mask was inside of her purse.

I hadn't invited Diaspro, and I'm pretty sure that nobody else had, but Flora invited Helia, who invited the other guys, and I guess that Sky invited Diaspro.

I was dressed in a fancy looking tuxedo, and my fringe was out of my face, and pulled back with some hair gel. I looked very classy.

Sky ushered us out and into his car. I was clutching a small bag, holding the gift I had for Stella in it.

About 5 minutes later, we arrived at the banquet hall. A lot of guests have already arrived, all of them looking as fancy as could be.

Just by what they were dressing, you could tell who was the CEO and business owner, and if they owned one of the richest companies in the world.

We entered the hall after getting our names checked by the security guards. I saw Musa and Riven step into the hall not long after. Flora and Helia soon came into view.

I turned towards the banquet doors and pushed them open. Inside, I could see Bloom greeting guests. When she noticed us, she ran towards Musa and Flora, and engulfed them into a bear hug. Once the hug was over, she turned towards Diaspro and shot her a dirty look before turning back towards us. "Guys, you're here!" she exclaimed happily.

"Hey Bloom" I walked towards her with the present behind my back "Where's Stella?"

She turned towards me and smiled. "She's in the room getting ready! But don't worry. You'll see her soon enough!"

Bloom then ushered us into the ballroom. We stood around the room just talking with each other. Flora and Helia went out to dance, and Riven went to check out the huge buffet. A server came up to us, and offered us some punch. I picked a cup up, and turned towards Musa and Bloom, who were standing uncomfortably by each other.

Both of them had an anxious look on the face. Bloom was obviously uncomfortable with Diaspro here, and Musa looked a bit embarrassed, holding onto a bunch of flowers wrapped in something that looked like red toilet paper.

All of a sudden, the lights started to dim and Stella's mother came into the view. I put on my black mask, that only covered my eyes, before turning around to face her.

She held onto a mic, and stood in the front of the room with a spotlight on her. Stella's father was on the opposite side of the room, with Cassandra across from him.

I turned my attention towards Mrs. Solaris. "Thank you so much to everyone who came to celebrate Lunar Industry's successful launch. Our company has several other building in other states, and I'm glad to say that Gardenia will be one of them."

Everyone faced each other and clapped, as I stood in the room looking for Stella. Mrs. Solaris continued talking. "Our company has a lot of staff members, and is growing and developing even more each day. But I would like to introduce you to the next heiress to the Lunar Industries. Right after she finishes schooling, she will become the new owner of our family's company. Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Stella!"

Everyone looked up as a small curtain began to rise. A girl started walking down the spiral staircase. She had gold colored hair that was curled elegantly, with her bangs pulled back. The front part of her hair was braided into something that looked like a headband.

She wore a high-low pastel blue dress that had a sweetheart neckline. There was a light blue strap that went across the top of the neck line, all the way to her shoulder. The dress complimented her perfectly. On her petite arms, were silky white gloves, both reaching up to her elbows. She held an elegant white mask over her eyes that had beautiful blue curves around the eyes, and a diamond necklace around her neck.

Her heels looked as if they were made of glass, as she walked gracefully down the staircase, all the way to the bottom of the stairs, and to Mrs. Solaris.

The girl faced the crowd and took her mask of. Her smile spread across her face as she stared shyly at the ground, and then directly at me. Her smile faded for a second, before she looked around the room once more, her smile spreading across her face once more.

I swear to god, I have never seen anyone look as beautiful as she was looking right now. Stella looked adorable as a small shade of pink graced her face.

I pushed my way towards the crowd and to the front, as Mr. Solaris began to walk towards the two women, taking his mask off as he walked. I could also see Cassandra and the other girl with their masks on, walking towards the small family.

Radious met up with Mrs. Solaria, and gave her a small peck on her cheek, before facing the crowd.

Mrs. Solaris nodded, before turning to the crowd once more. Now before we get back to partying and what not, I have a special announcement to make.

Stella looked at her mother in shock and confusion. "I have made a deal with another owner of a very successful company." She paused before continuing. I could see Cassandra stepping forward. "I have partnered with Cassandra Bretly, owner of C-Corporations. She now owns a portion of Lunar Industries, and her daughter Chimera will be helping Stella as VP of the company, when the time comes."

Applause filled the large room. Cassandra moved towards them, before taking her mask off and kissing Mrs. Solaris's cheek, and Mr. Solaris's. She and Mr. Solaris exchanged knowing glances, before she turned towards Stella. "Hello, Stella." I could see her say with such a sweet smile.

Another girl moved towards the group. She was wearing a red dress with blue gems in the front. Slowly, she took off her mask. "Mummy" I heard her saw. "Daddy" she mouthed as he smirked.

I recognize her as the girl in the park with Stella's father and that woman when Stella confronted them.

Chimera walked towards Stella's mother and gave her a small hug. She then turned towards Stella, as she glared the life out of the girl. "Hello, partner."

"Hello." Stella repeated, the bitterness visible in her voice. I swear to god, the tension could be cut with a knife.

All 5 of them turned towards the front, where reporters and camera men were waiting. They snapped a couple of pictures, before going their separate ways.

Stella's mother picked up the mic once more. "Thank you so much once again", she smiled "enjoy!"

Stella stomped over to Bloom, an angry look on her face. I was close enough to hear a part of their conversation. "… this is the worst thing my mother could've done to me! I know that witch is up to something! And I refuse to work in the same building as that slutty-cow-buns- what's her face!"

Ouch!

Stella continued. "And to think that they own a small portion of our company! They could do anything to it, Bloom! They may even attempt to take over the whole company!"

Bloom nodded in agreement. "I see your point. I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of this soon enough!"

"I hope you're right!" Stella sighed, and walked away.

"Stella!" I called. Unfortunately, she didn't hear me. I held onto my present as I looked at it. I guess I'll have to give it to her later on.

…

_No Pov_

Flora and Helia danced across of the ballroom.

Flora was feeling giddy, as usual, and Helia wasn't actually showing his emotions. He only smiled acouple of times towards Flora. But even though he didn't smile that much, she could see he was truly happy to be there, just by looking into his eyes.

Around, and around they went, until the song started going into a slower and romantic beat. Together, they slowed their movements down, and enjoyed their small silence moment.

Flora moved her head towards Helia's chest, until it was on it. She could hear his steady heart beats. They gave her some kind of comfort, and helped her relax a little.

Slowly, she looked up at Helia. Her green eyes met with his navy blue ones.

All of a sudden, they stopped dancing, and stood up straight. Helia brushed away some of Flora's hair as he blushed. He pulled Flora gently towards him, and into his warm embrace.

"Flora" he whispered softly into her ear "will you be my flower?"

She just nodded in response, and held onto him. She had been waiting so long for Helia to say that, and finally he did.

"Helia?" she said softly, she still held onto him.

"hmm?"

"Thank you!"

Helia lifted his head a little. "No, thank you!"

…

Bloom stood on the other side of the ball room, watching happy couples dance.

Why was it like this? Why did it have to be her? It should've been her dancing happily with the love of her life, not her watching on the side lines, as somebody else stole her fairy tale, and took her happily ever after away from her.

She caught sight of Sky and Diaspro dancing in the center of the ball room. Her mouth opened a little, as hot tears threatened to fall from her deep, blue eyes.

She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

Her she was. Standing in the middle of everything…of everybody. There were so many problems she had, but only one hurt her the most: the loss of love

But there was surely somebody for her in this world. She didn't need Sky. Somebody else would make her feel as good as she did when she was with Sky.

She started making her way towards the table, before bumping into somebody.

She looked up. There stood Sky, with a look of seriousness on his face.

"Bloom, we need to talk"

She didn't need to respond. She just walked away, trying to avoid anything that had to do with Sky, and any of his offers.

She was going to let go of him. He had somebody else.

She felt someone grab onto her arm. Diaspro stood there with narrowed eyes. "Stay away from Sky."  
Bloom moved out of her grip. "I don't have to" she said as she let her tears come down and onto her face "_he's all yours_."

…

Stella looked around the room with her arms crossed. Talking a deep breath, she put her mask back on, and made her way across the ballroom.

Suddenly, she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder. She turned around to see a young man with a black mask, and brown hair pulled away from his face. "May I have this dance?"

"Oh?" Stella looked around the room quickly, before facing the man once again. He had a seemingly familiar voice. "Uh, sure"

The boy smiled, and pulled her into the crowd of couples, dancing on the ball room floor.

He put his hands on her hips, as she put her hands on his shoulder. Stella looked uncomfortable, but began to relax for some reason. She looked up at the man's face, his eyes, and his lips.

He seems so familiar.

The dance ended soon, and Stella went on her own way once again. She was soon stopped by someone she really didn't want to affiliate with.

"Hello, Stella" Chimera said.

Stella rolled her eyes. "Slutty scumbag"

Chimera smirked. "Well that isn't any way to talk to your future business partner, now is it?"

She turned around fully. "Listen closely, you and your mother, will never get a hold of my mother's company… my company. And if ever you do something to hurt my family's business, I will find you, and hurt you. I'll send you through hell and back. You and your overly dressed mother."

Chimera scoffed and moved forward, closer to Stella. She got a hold of Stella's arm as she spoke with a strong, venomous voice that was quiet so nobody would be able to hear her when she spoke. "I should be saying the same thing about you. We've got a bigger hold on your company than you think. I'll send you to hell with my eyes closed." Her grip on Stella's arm became tighter.

She leaned in closer, whispering I Stella's ear. "and it won't be just your clothes that'll be stolen from you. Ive already stolen plenty of things that you still don't know about. Not even to this day. I'll have you kicked off of the office board, right when you get on. They'll be no one to run too."

Stella's eyes widened as Chimera continued. She could almost feel the blood circulation stopping in her arm. She looked at her arm, shocked to find it turning blue. "you're, you're hurting me-"

Chimera paid no attention to what Stella had said. "I'll let you in on a little secret. I know what's going on with your health, Stella. Taking to many pain killers?" she chuckled as she shook her head. "you should know better than that."

A single tear fell out Stella's eye as Chimera let go of her arm. "watch your back." She said before bumping into a passing waiter holding punch, causing it to fall onto Stella's dress.

Chimera snickered before walking away. "oops!"

Several waiters rushed over to Stella as she stood helplessly in the middle of all of them. Tears came pouring out of her eyes. She turned around quickly and ran out of the hall, and into the back alley.

Little did she know that somebody saw her run out, and had followed her…

* * *

**A/N: hi! I'm so sorry that this chapter got cut short, and that I didn't put that much detail in Stella's dance, but I figured that I could use what I was supposed to add to this chapter, as a new chapter instead, so you'll see the continuation in the next chapter!**

**Anyways, I just want to thank you all for your support! I hope on finishing this story by October, or before September ends, but hey, maybe the story will be longer, an it'll take me a couple more months to finish! But this story will be complete! You can bet on it!**

**But, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And a Flora and Helia are together! Yay! Thank you so much once again! Review! And remember to put in your questions for the characters ;)**

**-Anne**


	19. Under the Moon-lit Night

**Happy new year... sort of! I'm so sorry! Lazyness seriously gets the best of me! I've just had a lot of writers block lately, and I've had a lot of film-shoots and auditions that it's crazy! I also haven't really logged onto my account, so I'm sorry for not being able to respond to your PM's early! Honestly, now is probably the only time I've logged on, so I'm very sorry for the late responses! **

**And OH MY GOD! I re-read all of my responses to reviews and chapters that I've written, and just noticed all the spelling errors I've made! Stupid auto-correct! I'm so embarrassed! Anyways, I'm back now, and this story will be complete ;)! Anyways, on to reviews!**

**18JEN4**-OMG! Thank you so much! Here's your update! I'm sorry if it's really late! I'm honestly a really bad writer though, but I'm glad you enjoy my story! It really means a lot! :)

**Dreaming Souls**\- thank you like… a billion times! And I love your story! I still have to read chapter 15 :)! And I'll give you a little clue on what'll happen to Stella in the end. She won't die… but to me, what happens to her is far more tragic that dying… but she does live in the end… sort of ;)

**Guest**\- it isn't exactly over ;)! I'm just really lazy and update really late! :)

**Guest**\- you're so nice! I'm so sorry the chapter got cut off! But here's the new one! I hope you enjoy! :)

**Celine**\- thank you soooooo much!

**Jolly**\- OMG! I haven't talked/typed to you in a long time! Thank you sooo much for your support! I am trying to make it into a movie, but apparently, I'll have to delete this story and actually get a copy right and publish this story first! And I hope your writers block goes away! I can't wait to read your new chapter!

**Stella**\- oh my gawd! I'm soooooooooo sorry! This update was super-duper late! I'm just soooooo lazy! I'll try to update sooner though! Thank you so much for your support! It really means a lot!

**Alex winx club**\- thank you so much, and I honestly have no idea why I made Riven's gift so crappy! I just didn't have any ideas I guess! I really didn't know what to write, haha! And you are awesome too! Way more awesome than I am! ;)

**Random915**\- haha! You too ;)

**PercyAnnabethfrvs**\- Thank you! And I'm loving the new Pen-name! :)

**MusaRiven125**\- Thank you! And great job on your stories!

**Chloe**\- thank you so much for waiting for this chapter! It's sorta short, but at least it's something

**Passion Unbroken**\- haha, no worries! I totally agree that Chimera is! And yes, Brandon does!

**StarStyleSunshine**\- Thank you sooooooooooo very much! And great job on your story Blonde Blossoms! I'll review and respond to your PM right after this ! :)

**iradfs**\- haha! Chimera really is a jerk! And I'll finish reading reviewing your stories! I hope you update the sequel soon ;)! You are really amazing!

**Those were all of the reviews! Thank you so much for your reviews! This chapter is a little short, but at least it's something ;)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 19

_Stella's pov_

Running out of the banquet hall and over to the alley in the back took me no time at all. Sweat and tears were smeared all over my messed up face that was hidden under my mask, and my makeup had smudged and ran down the same path that my tears took, burning my eyes as more mascara and tears ran through and out of them.

I moved backwards and against the wall, sliding downwards and onto the ground, much like I had when I found out that my father was cheating on my mother.

I was drenched in punch, and my dress that took me forever to find was ruined. I removed the mask on my face and threw it on the floor, it making a small splash into a nearby puddle.

I wiped my eyes once again and tried to put my tough face on. This was no time to be balling my eyes out. I should be in there, having fun with my friends and drinking punch! Not having punch thrown on me!

Who does that girl think she is anyways? I should've stood up to her! Yanked my arm out of her grip and given her a fist to the face! But what's done is done. The most I could do is take this to the court as harassment, maybe even get a restraining order. I really don't want Chimera as close as 8 feet to me anyways!

All of a sudden I heard the creek of the back door open. A broad figure with in black tux slipped out, and closed the door quietly behind them.

I turned my face the other way before looking back down, trying to avoid eye contact.

I didn't get to see who the person was, but their presence and aura was definitely familiar.

At least I knew one thing that I was sure of. Twice in fact. The person was definitely not a girl, and I most definitely knew who the person was.

"What do you want Brandon?" I said aloud, suddenly tired of the silence that overcame us the past 5 minutes he stood there with his back facing me.

He turned around slowly, and then all at once.

Walking towards my direction and then sitting across from me, he took off the mask he was wearing and then threw it in the same puddle that I threw mine in.

I watched him smooth his chocolate brown hair back again, him doing this because it got a little ruined with him removing his black mask.

After a few more minutes of watching him fiddle with a loose strand of his hair, and then onto his tie, I spoke. "Enjoyed our little dance?"

Brandon looked up at me. "You knew it was me?"

"Of course" I reply "I'd recognize your posture and your stench anywhere. Your stench is that pine-woody smell from that weird cologne you carry around with you all the time. The only difference is that your stench has doubled. You must've sprayed it on you more than twenty times."

I saw him smirk a little and look back down. He maintained his weird little smile even as he began to talk. "So you admit to smelling me whenever I walk by? Gee Stella, I didn't think you were that into me." His eyes shot back up at me with his head remaining a little tilted down. There was a little playfulness in them, but I wasn't in much of a mood to play along.

"No. What I meant was that your cologne is so strong, I can smell it even when you're playing on the football field and I'm walking to cafeteria."

"Sure, sure" he says while wiggling his eyebrows. I eye him for just a few more seconds before sitting up a little straighter, and regain my posture.

"Anyways, you still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?" I ask him again.

He answers back quickly. "Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?"

"Yeah, well I asked you first." I say, sticking my tongue out slightly in front of him.

"Okay" Brandon says nodding slightly and sitting up straighter as well before looking me dead in the eye. "You want to know what I'm doing out here?"

I nod, trying to look as serious as I can.

"Well" he pauses.

I don't exactly know why, but I hold my breath.

"I was looking for you."

I swallow hard, finally letting out my breath and taking a new one in. "You were looking…" he nods "for me?"

I look at him hard, trying to make out if he's serious, or if he's joking. But by the look in his eyes, I can tell that he isn't joking. I'm just telling myself that he is, or more like trying to believe it.

"Why?" I ask him.

"What do you mean why?" he says back to me. "Is it wrong for me to be looking for you?"

"It's not wrong" I reply "it's just strange…"

"Well then…" Brandon says taking a deep breath. "It's a good thing that I have a reason."

I look at him strangely. What was that supposed to mean? What other reason could there be for him to be looking for me besides my mother or Bloom wondering where I am?

Brandon moves from his spot across from me, and sits beside me instead.

I finally notice that he's got something in his pocket. I move back a little, trying to keep a friendly distance between us, but I don't move back that much.

I wait for Brandon to speak again. He's looking at me in a strange manner, kind of like he's trying to figure me out.

It's like he's in a trance, like he's thinking about something that only he should know about.

Okay, I know that sounds kinda wrong, but I don't mean it that way. I just mean that it feels like he's thinking about something really really important. To him, that is.

Finally, he snaps out of whatever it was that he was in, and takes out the item in the back of his pocket.

I look down on what he's holding, and realize that there isn't just one item, but two.

"Stella, I know that things are a little… messed up… for you right now, and that you've got a lot of things going on in your life, but I just want you to know that you can always talk to me about it. And for you to remember that you can always run to me, I'm giving you this."

I look down at what he's referring to, and notice that it's a cute little necklace with a white little star and a blue moon on it as well. Both of the pendants are made out of diamonds, and the necklace hust seems to shimmer in the blue moonlight.

The necklace was in a white little case shaped like a box. I looked at Brandon with my mouth half open. "Is this…for me?"

"Who else would it be for?" Brandon says laughing slightly. I laugh along too, and push my hair out of the way so he can put the necklace on me.

"It's really pretty, Brandon. Thank you."

He nods and reaches for something else. "I don't really know if you remember, but you gave this to me before you left. I sort of forgot about it, but when I found it in my closet, all of the memories we made together as kids came back to me."

I gasped. It was my little pink tiara. He kept it all this time.

I looked up at him again, as he put the little plastic tiara back on my head. It's a little tight on my head, considering how old I am now, but it couldn't fit better if I say so myself!

He continues speaking "this tiara has helped me remember you throughout the past 11 years you were gone. I hope that you can remember me whenever you put this tiara back on your head. And if you don't, then it's alright. I just hope you remember that I always look at you the way you never look at yourself."

He looks into my eyes once again. "A beautiful, special, and talented young…"

"Young what?" I ask, wondering why he paused.

"Young princess." He says into the blue moon-lit night…"_My princess_…"

* * *

** That was chapter 19! I'm sorry if this chapter was short! I'll try to update soon and make the next one longer :)! Thank you for all the support, even when I'm too lazy to update! Your reviews and opinions really matter to me! thank you so much for them! Have a goodnight! I'll update soon! Don't forget to review! :)  
**

**-Anne**


	20. Heart of Ice

** A/N:Hey everybody! I'm so sorry for the wait! Here's my update! It's still a short chapter though, which is the result of lazyness overcoming me! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm so sorry for the spelling and grammer errors. I'm way too lazy to check over it :)**

_**Reviews:**_

**parvathy1613: Hi! I hope you got my pm! It pretty much explains everything! Thank you so much for taking your time to review! I love knowing your opinions :)**

**Guest- Thank you so much!**

**Jolly- Thank you so much! I'll try to get the story published! And yeah, summer is sort of the only time I get to write more than one chapter a day! And please post your story on ! I can't wait to read it! I know you'll be a great author! Stay awesome!**

**Stella: Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to YOU! OMG, I hope you had a fantabulous 16th birthday! My birthday had just passed as well! And I will update sooner from now on! I've already planned out the next few chapters! All I have to do now is type them! Once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY (in belated)! I hope you're enjoying your life a sixteen year old :)**

**MeaXD- Of course ;)**

**Alex winx club- Thank you so much! And I'm honestly not as awesome as you think. I'm just my typical, dorky self :)! You're obviously more awesome than I am! Thank you so much for your endless support!**

**PercyAnnabethfrevs- Thank you so much!**

**Aub- Thank you a trillion times! You can email/pm me on ! All you have to do is create an account, and go over to my profile page and PM me! I hope to PM you soon :)**

**iradfs- Thank you soooooooooooo much!**

**StarStyleSunshine- Thank you thank you thank you! I hope that you'll be able to update'blonde blossoms' soon!**

**Stella Love Sunshine- Thank you! TBH, I think my previous chapter was kinda cheesy ;)**

**Passion Unbroken- Thank you so much! I'm still catching up on some of the chapters for "There's Something About Brandon"! I just love that story :)**

**SweetiePie015- Thank you! Her father really is stupid to cheat on Stella's mother with Cassandra! I absolutely agree! ;)**

**Dreaming Souls- Thank you so much! I just read your new chapter. I'm about to review it right now! Keep up the awesome work ! U ROCK!**

**Those were all of the reviews! Thank you all for your support! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club! All credit goes to Iginio Straffi!**

* * *

_No pov_

_2 weeks later…_

Cassandra left the board meeting room early after giving her presentation, and casually walked over to Luna Solaria's office room, making sure that no one saw her walk in.

She had started working at Lunar Industries a week ago, and had been anticipating the time when she'd be able to sneak into Luna's office and steal some information about the industry.

After closing the two glass doors of the office behind her, she ran quickly to Luna's desk and started opening the cabinets.

There were different papers and files in each one of Luna's drawers, but there was one in particular that Cassandra was looking for.

Carefully putting back each of the folders she moved, she opened up a small box on Luna's desk that had a key in it. Looking for something that the key could possibly be able to unlock, her eyes landed on a safe by the corner of the room with a lock.

The lock was the type that was able to unlock by putting in a number code or just simply using a key, and Cassandra hoped that the key was made for exactly that. She didn't want to waste her time rummaging through Luna's stuff to look for something that could possibly be her passcode.

Walking slowly over to the safe, Cassandra bent down and put the tiny key through the key hole and twisted it. At first the lock didn't make a sound or unlock. Cassandra stared at it just waiting for something to happen.

After waiting for about an extra 10 seconds, she heard a small click and swallowed hard before removing the lock and opening the safe.

The safe had different folders in it, but her eyes immediately landed on a yellow folder that had the words "Confidential" stamped in red across of it. Opening up the folder, she looked at the blue prints of Lunar Industry's newest office buildings and products, files containing the companies Lunar Industries was partnering up with, and different architectural designs of the company.

Feeling satisfied with what she found, she closed the safe and put the lock back on before getting back up.

Before leaving the room, she passed by Luna's desk and stared at the picture of Stella, Luna, and Radious smiling happily at the park. Cassandra narrowed her eyes at the picture of the "then happy" family and reached out for the picture before dropping it in the trash can by the desk before, moving towards the door and exiting the office, keeping the key to the safe in her pocket.

* * *

_Stella's pov_

After school got out, I walked over to Lunar Industries to meet my mom after her board meeting. I walked into the building and into the elevator, pressing the button which would take me to the 11th floor. As the elevator doors opened and I walked out, I was greeted by mom's co-workers and employees, which would someday be my employees, while walking towards the chairs in front of the meeting room.

I nodded and smiled kindly in response to the greetings given by the people around me, and sat down on the first chair that came to my sight.

I crossed my legs and tried to get comfortable. I knew that mom's meeting would end in about 15 minutes, so I waited patiently for her to come out. She was my ride home for today, and she had told me earlier that she'd be leaving the office sometime after her meeting ended.

As I waited for my mom to come out of the meeting room, my hand crept its' way up to my neck and held onto the necklace Brandon had given me 2 weeks ago. I looked at the small moon and stars pendant and smiled silently as I blushed.

I played with the small necklace for a little while as I remembered how Brandon had given me the necklace and the tiara. After he had given me the necklace, we just sat in the alley enjoying each other's company.

There was nothing special really, although Brandon calling me '_his princess'_ still has me wondering what he meant. It must've been a friendly compliment. Nothing more. I haven't asked him about what he meant when he said that to me. I figured that it would put us in a sort of awkward position.

I looked up once I heard the meeting room's door open, and got up off of the chair when I spotted my mom's pale blonde hair in a tight bun. I walked over to her and took some of her folders to help her out a little, and we walked over to her office together.

As opened the door for the both of us and set the folders on her desk, I stood aside and watched my mom put some new papers in her safe. As she opened it up, I noticed that something was_ missing_ from it, though I couldn't put my finger on it.

Figuring that it was just nothing, I walked over to my mom's desk once again and sat on her big black chair.

Looking around the room as I waited for her to finish up doing whatever the heck she was, my eyes landed on the trashcan. I moved towards it slowly and picked up the small picture frame that in it, looking at the photo with my eyes wide.

Why would my mom put this photo in the trash?...

I looked up at my mom who was putting the lock back on the safe, and began speaking. "Mom.." I called out to her "why is the photo of you, dad, and I in the trash?"

"What?" she said walking towards me, a puzzled look on her face "I could've sworn that it was ontop of my desk before the meeting." She looked at me, trying to convince me that it was nothing.

"it probably fell off of the desk or something" she said taking the frame from me and cleaning it off before putting it back on the desk.

"And landed in the trashcan?" I asked, crossing my arms and giving her the "brow"

"It seems like it." Mom answered "Now come on Stella, I still have to make dinner" she walked out of the door and waited for me by it.

Walking over to where my mom was and closing the door, I couldn't help the feeling in my gut. I have no idea what it is, or why I'm feeling this way, but something is just off.

_…Something isn't write…_

* * *

**A/N:That was chapter 20! I hope that you enjoyed it! Oh, and if any of you watch Criminal Minds and think that Dr. Spencer Reid deserves a second chance at love, then please go check out my new story 'Second Chances'! I'm sure that you'll love it! Thank you so much once again for all the support! Don't forget to review!**

**\- Anne**


	21. Angels and Devils

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the nice reviews and support. Now although I've uploaded this chapter, it doesn't mean that I'll be updating as quickly as I used to! Also, I'm running a bit late to something, so I haven't had time to edit or proof-read anything! I'm very sorry about that! Now this chapter may seem short, but it actually is pretty long, to me atleast.**

**This is my new writing style, obviously way different from what it used to be. I now write in paragraphs, hehe! Anyways, please enjoy, review, and don't forget that I love you all!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything here! Credit goes to their rightful owners!**

* * *

Ever had that feeling where you feel like you must do something, but always second guess yourself because that thought is too drastic? For instance, you're considering stealing your best friend's absolute favorite peep-toe heels for a very important event that you are to go to. They match almost every part of your outfit; your earings, necklace, and your dress. It even Compliments your skin tone.

But she is your best friend, and you'd just feel bad if you stole something very important from her. But then again...best friends always steal stuff from each other, don't they not. Plus, no one said that you were going to keep it...I think. You are just simply borrowing her favorite shoes with out asking her. Surely you'll give it back when you're done...at least I hope you will. I mean, c'mon guys. A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

Although, I forgot to mention that your friend absolutely loves her shoes, and will most definitely kill anyone who tries to take them away from her. Now ladies and gentlemen, here comes the part where the little angle and devil appear on your shoulder. You really need those shoes for the event that you are going to...but if you take it, you'll probably feel bad the whole night and your friend will probably be hurt. Not to mention the fact that she'll probably hunt you down, kill you in your sleep, and bury you underneath the rose bush that your neighbor's dog killed from peeing all over it all the time.

It'll probably be the less retarded version of Pretty Little Liars: Your Life Edition. I mean, it's not that I've got anything against the show. I mean, its a pretty dang good book and TV series if I may say so myself. I just mean that it'll be your life's version of the show...with out the stalkers, masquerade balls, and creepy piss-in-your-pants text messages from an unknown person(s) identified as "A".

Now although my ever-so-drastic thought isn't about stealing, in my case, my mother's shoes (mother loves her shoes) I'd like to think that it's pretty dang close. Little miss Lavender Pip-sqawk, also known as Cassandra, and her egotistical brat of a daughter: Pizza Stealing Dip-Crap, also known as Chimera, are up to something. Something bad. And there is no way, not even the zombie apocalypse, that I'll let them get away with it.

I knew the photo of my mother, father, and I didn't end up in the trash can by accident. Oh he-aven no! Someone put it there. And I will, dare I say it, bet my bottom dollars, god it sounds so weird when you say it out loud, that it was Cassandra who put it there.

Now about that whole drastic thought/ second guessing thing, the problem I'm having is this: I know that Cassandra wasn't in my mother's office just to toss our family picture in the trash. Nope! That wouldn't make any sense. There must've been some sort of bigger reason, an evil scheme if you know what I mean, that urged Cassandra to secretly get into my mother's office.

Now I finally put together the pieces yesterday. My mother came home from the board meeting in distress...if that's what you could even call it. She was freaking ballistic, I'll tell you that. And you wanna know why? Well, Lunar Industries is adding another building for the company. My mother was told to make a blue print for the new building-showing it's arrangements and what not.

My mother waltzed into her office, opened up her safe, and found her blue-print, as well as many other very important information on the company, gone. Yes, the blueprint missing pissed off the rest of the board members and other companies we were trying to work with, but that wasn't what upset my mother the most. Ladies and gentlemen, this is where the cheese hits the chili on you fat little hot-dog.

The folder with all classified information, our profit, our future plans, the information on all of our buildings, and worst of all, all the money stored in the bank account of not only Lunar Industries, but our personal bank account as well. If you don't get what-the-even-heck is so bad about this, let me help you. Whoever took it, ahem-Cassandra, knows all the information on where our money is stored, how to get it, and much more.

Cassandra could claim all of our money as hers if she wants to. She has all of the paperwork to do it. Not only would we be bankrupt and have troubling financial problems. So would Lunar Industries. I don't know what Cassandra is going to do with all of that, but I'm pretty sure that it has do with her crappy little company: C-Corporations. After all, her company is bankrupt. Plus, I've also got a little hunch that my father is in on her plan too.

I mean, how else was Cassandra supposed to know my mother's passwords and lock combination? Stinkin bastard.

I was planning on sneaking out of the house later tonight and get into Lunar Industries, break into Cassandra's office, and hopefully find all of the missing information there. Cassandra was smart enough to change all the passwords to her desks and safe, but little-miss-Caca-Snitty was stupid enough to forget that my mother has extra keys for all offices, drawers, and locks. Her's included.

As for the second guessing part: Well...I could get caught. Then again, it wouldn't matter if I did in fact find everything that was missing in her office, right? She'd be arrested and all would be forgiven! But...I would need help getting into the building. I would need a partner. And I knew exactly who to call.


	22. Maybe

**A/N: Thank you to all the reviews and support this story has been getting! I'm very, Very, thankful to have such wonderful reviewers. This chapter is short, but at least it's something!**

**_Sunsparklestella_\- Thank you so much! You are very kind :)**

**_Dreaming Souls_\- Man, I miss talking to you! Please update "The Life of a Blonde and a Brunette"! It's such a great story, and I've been waiting such a long time for you to update!**

**_Ashna_\- Thank you, Ashna! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well :)**

**_Elsabie-_ Thank you, Elsabie! Tell Maryke that I said "Thank you" as well ;)**

**_StellaBrella_\- It's similar to amnesia, but it's not. You'll just have to find out ;)**

**_Pickles333_\- Thank you so much for your reviews! They seriously put a smile to my face! I hope you didn't die! I wouldn't want you to miss the next chapter when you've been waiting for it for so long!**

**_Daphne_\- I know...and they will, but not in this story (you'll see what I mean later on ;)!**

**_Guest_\- Thank you! This chapter is kind of like my old writing style as it has more dialogue!**

**_Guest-_ Haha! Well...I'm glad to say that I have finally written more!**

**_shreyamishra1232_\- Thank you so much! Your review made my day!**

*****Disclaimer- I do not own the show "Winx Club" or any of it's characters. All credit goes to Iginio Straffi! Thank you!**

* * *

Maybe

"So you in, or not?"

The phone is silent for about a beat or two, and it drives me absolutely crazy. I know for a fact that he's doing this on purpose. Why wouldn't he? I mean, I'd be scared if he didn't. He's probably enjoying every second of this, knowing that he's keeping me on my toes and that I'm literally dying of anticipation.

Suddenly, he speaks.

_''Hell yeah. I'll be there in 10."_

"Good. Wear something black. Something that'll draw the least attention to us. The last thing I want is for us to get caught breaking into that Witch's office."

I let out a breath of relief, not because I was afraid of sneaking into Lunar Industries and breaking into Cassandra's office alone, but because I was lucky enough to have Brandon not say something weird or cheesy that would put me in an uncomfortable situation.

He did that a lot now. Saying weird and corny pick up phrases that I'm pretty sure he thinks make me swoon, but in reality, just make me want to throw another football at him where the sun doesn't shine but the rain comes out. That's how bad his jokes are.

He probably thinks that he's all that. Brandon does have quite the ego. With his muscular muscles, and his rank as football captain, and his gorgeous looks, and his adorable smile, and his dark-chocolate orbs, and those-

_Whoa. _

I really need to get a grip of myself.

Putting my phone back in my pocket, I pace back and forth as I wait for Brandon to get here. Unconsciously reaching for the necklace he gave me, I move down the stairs and wait for Brandon on a couch by the door.

Hearing the doorbell ring, I get up from my comfortable spot on the couch to answer the door. Opening it to reveal Mr. Ego himself, I look at him in with a questioning gaze.

"What are you doing? And most importantly...what are you wearing?"

I made a gesture towards his black, Jame-Bond-ish looking tuxedo and his daisy-filled hand.

Brandon looked at me as if he didn't know why this was such a big deal. "Uh...because the outfit seemed appropriate for this kind of thing. Plus, it's just been sitting in my closet, calling for me, and_ begging_ me to wear it."

I looked up at him at him, crossing my arms. "First of all...you act like a girl. Second of all...what's with the flowers?"

"Oh, these?" He brought the daisies up closer to his face. "I just thought it would be kind of nice to give them to you. I mean...yeah, I got them from bush by your porch like...5 minutes ago, but I wanted to be nice and get you something for our date."

_Date?_

"Um...our what?"

"Date. Our date, Stella. The one that we're going to right now."

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head at Brandon's idiocracy. "Brandon...did you listen to anything I had said to you earlier on the phone? I never mentioned anything about a date."

Brandon remained quite for a couple of seconds, looking up at the sky as if he was trying to remember something. "No. I was actually hoping that you would finally confess your true feelings for me and we could go ditch the office and make out in my car."

_Woah. _Yup. Here it is. That weird, uncomfortable position that I was talking about.

"Okay, first of all...I would Never go out with you. Ever. And the only reason you're here right now is because I need someone to help me break into Lady Coo-Coo's office. So don't you ever think, even for a moment, that it will happen. Because it won't. I want you Brandon, but I don't need you."

I watched as Brandon's eyes lit up, and suddenly knew that something wasn't right. "You want me?"

"What? No!" I yelled, realizing that I should've lowered my voice as my parents were still sleeping. "No. No, I never said that!"

_"You just did."_

"No, I didn't!"

_"Admit it, Stella. You like me. You're just in denial._"

"Shut up. I hate you. I think that we both know that."

Brandon shook his head, a smug grin on his face. "So if I asked you out on date, what would you say."

"Uh.._.NO!"_

He shook his head, laughing. "Sure, Stella. Say what you want, but you can't hide the truth forever."

I glared at him, noticing that he was walking towards me. Slowly, I began to move backwards, away from Brandon. He continued to walk towards me, backing me up until my back was against the door.

Brandon moved his face towards mine, putting both of his arms against the door and blocking me from any escape.

My eyes met his brown ones. "It's okay if you don't like me right now, Stella._ I'll make you fall in love with me one way or another."_

I stared at him, my back pressed against the door. Watching him as he began to move closer, his eyes still staring into mine, I did the first thing that came to my mind.

I kicked him under the belt.

_"Ah!"_

Running away from him and down the drive way, I made sure to stay at least 20 feet away from him.

"You do that again, and I'll have you arrested for sexual assault."

"Do what? I wasn't going to kiss you or anything. I was leaning in to put the flowers in your hand."

"And you couldn't do that without backing me up against the door and keeping me there?"

Brandon stayed quite, before answering. "I saw it in a movie. I wanted to try it.

I shook my head, my eyes rolling in disbelief. "Only you, Brandon. Only you."

Making my way to my car, I opened the door and looked back at Brandon. "Get in the car, James Bond. We've got a building to break into."

I watched as a smile slowly grew on his face, him walking towards the car and the passenger seat. "So it's a date?"

"No, Brandon. It isn't."

Brandon looked confused. "So what's this?"

I looked back at him. "This...is Operation: Break Into The Building and Not Get Caught By Anything or Anyone."

Clarity seemed to wash over him. "So...it's not a date."

"No, it isn't." I put the keys in the ignition, turning it and getting ready to drive away.

"But after this "mission"... would you possibly want to go on a date?"

I looked at him, seeing the genuine expression on his face. I know that I said "no", but I couldn't help but respond with something else. "Maybe."

A smile grew on my face as I put the lever in Drive, starting the car and driving towards Lunar Industries. _"Maybe."_


End file.
